¿Podemos cambiar nuestro destino?
by MusaCaliope
Summary: ¿Está nuestro destino escrito cuando nacemos o podemos cambiarlo? Esto lo tendrán que descubrir Hinata y Neji juntos. Ambientado en Konoha después del examen chunnin. INTRODUCCION Y CAPITULO 0 REEDITADOS. Adicionales omakes desde el Cap2. FINALIZADO.
1. 00: ¿De misión con Naruto Uzumaki?

**ACLARACIÓN 1:** Fic corregido en base a las críticas recibidas en un review y al foro de "los malos fics".

**ACLARACIÓN 2: **He reeditado el capítulo cero porque no estaba conforme con él. Digamos que ahora me estoy exigiendo más que antes.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **Escenas adicionales (Omakes) a partir del capítulo siguiente. Si te gustan, coméntalas, y si no, critícalas.

* * *

"_Todos estamos predestinados desde que nacemos, tenemos nuestro destino escrito. Unos nacemos como genios innatos mientras que otros simplemente son fracasados desde su nacimiento y por más que se esfuercen, nunca podrán ser mejores. Unos nacen en la rama principal y tienen como destino el liderazgo del clan, mientras que otros nacemos en la rama secundaria y estamos predestinados a servir a la rama principal y a dar nuestras vidas por ellos. Nuestras vidas, ¿Acaso nuestras vidas no valen nada? la respuesta a esta pregunta no tiene importancia para mí, está en nuestro destino dar la vida por ellos. ¿Quien podría cambiar las leyes del mundo en que vivimos para poder formar su propio destino?"_

Neji Hyuga, 13 años.

* * *

"_Quiero ser mejor para que él me vea, quiero que este orgulloso de mi y que cuando me mire sea capaz de notar todo lo que valgo. Por eso entreno tan duro, por eso me esfuerzo cada día al máximo, para lograr alcanzar su respeto y tu admiración…_

_Y no, no me refiero a otousan."_

Hinata Hyuuga, 12 años.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**INTRODUCCION**

…

Döjo de la mansión Hyuuga.

Dos jóvenes y ágiles figuras se movían con gracia y elegancia al compás de su propio ritmo, marcando tanto con sus manos como con sus pies trazos finos y definidos que denotaban tanto su sorprendente habilidad para el combate, como su propia elegancia natural. Y es que… de eso se trataba el juuken.

Neji y Hinata Hyuuga habían compartido muchas vivencias desde su más tierna infancia, tanto agradables como desagradables. De hecho, muchas de ellas habían sido tan desagradables, que en el fondo deseaban nunca haber tenido que vivir. Pero todas ellas los habían hecho crecer y convertirse en las personas que eran en ese momento.

Si, desde aquel examen chunnin en el que Neji estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Hinata, y luego de haber madurado como persona en el combate que perdió ante Naruto, la relación entre ellos había cambiado dramáticamente.

Pero aún les faltaba mucho por vivir…

.

.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 0 — ¿De misión con Naruto Uzumaki?

Konoha se estaba recuperando de la terrible guerra que había tenido con los ninjas de la aldea oculta en el desierto. La ciudad estaba en proceso de reconstrucción, y a pesar de que muchos habían perdido a sus seres queridos, todos estaban dispuestos a poner lo mejor de sí para poder salir adelante. La pérdida más significativa que habían sufrido era la muerte de Sarutobi, el 3ro Hokage, pero ya se había nombrado a alguien idóneo para el puesto.

¿Idóneo?

Una mujer de cabellos rubios, enormes pechos y terrible aliento a sake se tambaleaba entre los muebles del despacho de principal de la mansión del Hokage.

—¡Shizune!— Gritó a voces la mujer, totalmente ebria —¡¡Donde rayos estás!! — Apenas si podía pronunciar más de cinco palabras seguidas, producto del alcohol.

Sí, aquella mujer era la nueva Hokage: Tsunade-sama.

La rubia de enormes pechos acababa de llegar a su oficina luego de haber estado emborrachándose en una taberna local por más de dos horas con su gran amigo Jirayra, celebrando algo de lo que ya se había olvidado. Estuvieron tomando por largas horas, hasta que entre ambos se terminaron con todo el licor del establecimiento. Y viendo que ya no quedaba más para beber, decidió partir por su propia cuenta hacia su oficina de trabajo para buscar sus secretas reservas de sake (luego de verificar que su excompañero de equipo estuviera lo suficientemente borracho como para no seguirla).

Pero cuando volvió a su oficina, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa.

—¡Shizune! — Volvió a gritar — ¡¡Por qué me escondes mi sake!!

Ante el grito de la sannin, la puerta de su despacho se abrió lentamente, y por ella entró la mencionada a la habitación, quien al ver la escena que estaba protagonizando su maestra no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa pícara. Lucía demasiado cómica tropezándose por todos lados y buscando con desesperación su tan preciado líquido elemento.

Pero ese no era momento para reírse ni para relajarse.

—Tsunade—sama. — tomó la palabra la menor, en tono de reprimenda. — usted tiene que trabajar. Tenemos muchas misiones que cumplir, y estamos escasos de personal para poder cubrirlas todas.

—Si si, eso lo veremos luego. ¿Dónde has metido mi sake? — continuó con su búsqueda la experta en medicina.

Shizune resopló decepcionada. Solo le quedaba una alternativa para llamar la atención de su maestr.

—¿Sabe? Si seguimos así hasta usted va a tener que comenzar a ir a las misiones.

—¡¿Que has dicho!? — de pronto, la Hokage parando en seco, y puso los ojos en blanco.

Y eso fue la mejor cura que le encontró la alumna para combatir la borrachera de su sensei.

Tsunade sacudió la cabeza, un tanto aturdida, y luego tomó asiento en su escritorio para disponerse a… trabajar.

Al verla tan dispuesta, Shizune se le acercó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y luego le entregó una enorme carpeta repleta de documentos, todos referentes a las misiones que habían sido solicitadas a aldea de la Hoja durante la última semana. La sannin se quedó boquiabierta al ver la gran cantidad de misiones que tenían.

Si lo anterior no le había quitado la borrachera, esto definitivamente si lo haría.

—¿Todas esas misiones han sido solicitadas en una semana? — le preguntó sorprendida mientras abría con temor la carpeta.

—No — Afirmó sonriente su alumna.

—¿No?, ¡Uf! — suspiró al Hokage, casi aliviada, hasta que…

—Aun faltan otras cinco carpetas que dejé afuera.

—¿¡Queee!? — gritó Tsunade más que sorprendida, para luego caer de espaldas.

Shizune se apresuró en ayudar a su maestra a acomodarse. Luego de que estuvo nuevamente sentada frente a su escritorio, la sannin volvió a tomar la carpeta de documentos, con expresión serie.

Luego de terminar con las primeras dos carpetas, apoyó el brazo de codo sobre el escritorio y sobre su mano posó su rostro, soltando un suspiro de preocupación. Era consciente que la aldea de la Hoja no se habían recuperado del todo después de aquella terrible guerra con Orochimaru, y el número de bajas había sido demasiado alto, por lo que distribuir al poco personal que le quedaba para cumplir con tantas misiones cada vez era más difícil. Sin embargo, también sabía que no podían darse el lujo de despreciar misiones, ya que esto demostraría debilidad por parte de la aldea de la Hoja y eso era lo último que necesitaban: Ser vistos como una aldea débil.

Suspiró sonoramente, y luego volvió los ojos a la primera carpeta, para comenzar a revisar una a una las misiones.

—Veamos, esta misión es rango A, debo mandar a un par de Anbus, esta es tipo C, y esta misión es, es, es... — Puso expresión de duda al examinar un documento referente a una misión en el país del Té — ¿Esto es una misión? — pregunto visiblemente sorprendida, sosteniendo un documento en las manos.

—A ver, ¿Me permite? — Le pidió Shizune el documento. Luego de revisarlo, concluyó. — Pues sí, en efecto, esto es una misión.

—¿En serio? — Aun no salía de su asombro — uhm, en ese caso, creo que te tomaré la palabra con eso de que tendré que comenzar a ir a las misiones y…

—Tsunade-sama…

—Y ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no salgo de esta oficina y…

—Tsunade-sama…

—Y por qué no tomarme un par de días y…

—¡¡Tsunade-sama!! — Shizune gritó con fuerza, que casi hizo saltar de su silla a la Hokage —¡Este no es momento de estar fantaseando! —

—Hay Shizune, ¿Ya cálmate no?, pero que enojona eres — Le dijo su sensei, riéndose burlonamente.

—Creo que es contagioso — Susurró Shizune más para sí misma, pero fue escuchada.

—¿¡Que dijiste!?

—N—nada, yo ni dije nada. Entonces, ¿A quienes va a enviar?

—A ver, dime quienes tenemos disponibles, creo que con 3 genins bastará, ¿no crees?

—Pues sí, tiene razón, pero la mayoría ha salido de misión, aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, creo que los chicos Hyuuga tuvieron que excusarse de de sus ultimas misiones porque era el cumpleaños de Hiashi-sama, pero eso fue hace dos días, ¿Lo recuerda?, así que deben estar libres ahora para…

La mayor se perdió en las palabras de su alumna y pronto comenzó a hacer memoria de los hechos ocurridos en la fiesta de líder del clan Hyuuga, dos días atrás...

_..._

_Hiashi estaba sentado al lado derecho de la cabecera de una larga mesa en donde se encontraban todos los altos mandatarios, miembros del consejo y demás que fueron invitados a celebrar su onomástico. En esos momentos, se encontraba dando un "pequeño" discurso de agradecimiento…_

— … _Y quiero agradecer a todos los presentes por…_

_Sí, luego de dos horas de haber estado hablando de lo muy prestigioso que era su clan, de lo gran Ninja que fue de joven, y de lo mucho que se quería a sí mismo, había llegado a la parte de los agradecimientos, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: Por fin estaba por acabar. _

_Por su parte, La Hokage estaba casi cayendo del sueño por, entre otras cosas, las ocho botellas de sake que se había secado en su despacho antes de salir, que según ella eran sólo una "medida preventiva" para poder aguantar lo que seguramente sería un verdadero martirio: un discurso del jefe del clan Hyuuga. _

_De pronto, un golpe en la mesa ocasionó que se despertada y, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, comenzó a gritar a voces._

—_Hay sha cashate y déjanos brindarsh, ¿Que no ves que me estoy muriendo de sed?_

_El Hyuuga volteó molesto a ver a Tsunade, pero tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Al fin y al cabo, esa mujer borracha, era nada más ni nada menos que la Hokage._

—_Errr… bueno, creo que tomaré la sugerencia de la Hokage— "maldita vieja borracha"— suspiró, y continuó — Y quiero proponer un brindis por... ehm, por... ¡Por mí!_

_Apenas escuchó la palabra brindis, la sannin se apresuró a levantar su copa y secarla de golpe, sin siquiera fijarse en el contenido de la misma._

_Luego de eso, no recordaba más de aquel evento…_

_..._

La Hokage seguía en sus recuerdos de lo que había pasado en aquella velada en la mansión Hyuuga, o al menos lo que podía recordar, sin darse cuenta que estaba ignorando a su alumna.

— … y supongo que no habrá objeción de Hiashi—sama a que los envíe de misión juntos además que son familia y... — de pronto, la menor notó que estaba siendo ignorada y miró con furia a su sensei, con una vena en su frente, y gritó —¡¡Tsunade—sama!!

El grito logró despertar a la sannin de su letargo.

—Ya te entendí — tomó la palabra — quieres que mande a Hinata y a Neji Hyuuga, ¿Verdad? Me temo que eso va a estar un poco difícil mi querida Shizune, estuve leyendo los documentos que dejó el Tercero respecto a los equipos que formó y como se desarrollaron en los exámenes chunnin, y por lo visto esos dos no se llevan nada bien.

—Ahora que lo menciona, también he oído rumores acerca del clan Hyuuga. Eso de separar hermanos, primos, su propia sangre, discriminarse entre ellos, me parece que son prácticas que ya deberían haber quedado en el pasado, pero aun hasta ahora siguen marcando a los miembros del bouke para distinguirlos y someterlos al souke.

—Si, pero las cosas van más allá de eso…

—¿A que se refiere, exactamente? — preguntó contrariada la menor.

—Ellos han tenido muchos enfrentamientos. Según está escrito en los documentos sobre el último examen chunnin, Hyuuga Neji estuvo a punto de matar a Hyuuga Hinata.

—¿¡Que cosa!? — Preguntó preocupada Shizune.

—Lo que has oido, mi querida Shizune. — la rubia se aclaró la voz antes de continuar. — al parecer, fue durante las preliminares, y el chico tuvo que ser detenido por su sensei y otros tres jounins antes de que terminara.

La más joven miró con asombro a su sensei ante lo revelado. Esa era algo que definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

—Vaya, creo que es peor de lo que pensé. — comentó al aire, para luego meditar. — Pero, ahora que lo pienso, tengo entendido que ellos viven ahora juntos en la mansión Hyuuga, y se dice que Hiashi está entrenando al muchacho. — observó a su maestra antes de continuar. — Tal vez ellos ya se lleven mejor, ¿No es cierto?

—Es posible. — contestó ella. — pero nada es seguro en esta vida.

Ambas se quedaron mirando la una a la otra, intentando convencerse de aquello podía ser cierto. Ninguna de las dos estuvo presente durante los anteriores exámenes chunnin, y llevaban tan poco tiempo viviendo en Konoha que no aun no se habían enterado de todos los pormenores ni problemas que existían en el interior de los clanes, y esta caso era peor considerando que se trataba de uno de los clanes más antiguos y cerrados de la aldea. Respiraron profundo antes de continuar con su discusión.

—Bueno, considerando que Hinata es la futura heredera del clan, y que Neji Hyuuga es el mejor representante de la rama secundaria y tal vez el mejor Ninja que ha surgido de ese clan, quien sabe si ellos juntos puedan algún día en el futuro cambiar la forma en que se ha manejado su clan hasta ahora.

—Pueda que tenga razón Tsunade—sama, pero, ¿No será peligroso mandarlos ahora juntos de misión? digo, y ¿Qué tal si terminan intentando matarse nuevamente?

—Entiendo a que te refieres, Shizune — intentó calmarla su sensei, y luego continuó — pero no disponemos de más personal, a demás, ellos son ninjas de Konoha y deben anteponer su deber ante todo. ¿Qué te parece si enviamos a a otro Ninja para que sirva de intermediario?

La menor asintió ante la idea de su sensei. Luego de eso, se dirigió a un extremo de la habitación y tomó otra carpeta menos pesada, de la que sacó una relación de los ninjas con los que disponían actualmente. Revisó la lista y, en su primera ojeada, abrió los ojos sorprendida. Revisó el documento otra, y otra, y otra vez, sin poder creer que estuvieran de mala suerte…

—Pues me temo que solo nos queda…diablos, en verdad estamos de muy mala suerte. Esto es muy malo.

—Vamos, Shizune, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

La menor suspiró resignada y luego, con resignación, pronunció el nombre del único ninja que tenían disponible, en ese momento.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

—¡¿Que?! — gritó la Hokage, totalmente consternada.

Y como si hubiese sido llamando por el diablo, en ese mismo momento apareció por la ventana un rubio de cabello en punta con rayas en las mejillas, sorprendiendo a las presentes.

—¿Me llamaban? — dijo sonriente Naruto a modo de saludo. Luego se dirigió a la Hokage — Oba—chan, ¡Ya era hora que me llamara! Hace mucho que estoy aburrido porque… — Pero no pudo continuar porque recibió una dosis del cariño de la Hokage.

Un estridente golpe sonó, acompañado de un chillido de dolor.

—¡¡Auch!! —gritó Naruto mientras se sobaba el chinchón que tenía en la cabeza, cortesía de la Hokage.

—¡¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no espíes en mi oficina!! — Le gritó la 5ta enfurecida.

—No se moleste, a demás que usted me iba a mandar llamar, yo escuché mi nombre, de seguro que estaban hablando de mí — Contestó el rubio quien se seguía sobando el chichón

—Si, tenemos una misión para tí— Le dijo seria la Hokage.

—¿Por fin vamos a ir a buscar a Sasuke? — Preguntó emocionado el rubio con brillo en los ojos y con lágrimas a punto de salir.

—Sasuke, Sasuke, ¡¡Ya basta con esa obsesión!! ¿Qué no has notado que estamos pasando tiempos difíciles? Tenemos que cumplir todas las misiones que se nos presenten. Ahora mismo me traes a los chicos Hyuga que tendrás una misión con ellos.

—¿Se refiere a Hinata y a Neji? —

—¿Que acaso hay otros chicos Hyuga? —

—Bueno, está Hanabi, pero creo que aun es muy chiquita, y me supongo que debe haber mas pero…

—¡¡Claro que me refería a esos dos, idiota!! —

Y de un golpe mandó a volar por los aires al portador del kyuubi.

Luego de descargar su furia sobre el rubio, Tsunade resopló resignada, mientras volvía a sujetar el documento referente a la misión en sus manos.

—Shizune, ¿Estas segura de que no puedo ir yo?

—No Tsunade—sama, su presencia aquí es imprescindible, deje esa misión en manos de los genins —

—Pero yo me muero de ganas de ir, te imaginas ¡¡Es toda una semana!! ¡¡Y con todo pagado!!

Y siguieron discutiendo mientras esperaban el regreso de Naruto con los Hyuga.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos en el aire, producto de la golpiza recibida por la sannin, Naruto terminó aterrizando justo en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga.

—¡¡Auch!! Vaya que tiene puntería la abuela… — Se dijo Naruto observando la puerta de la mansión — Y ahora, ¿Como rayos le haré para ir de misión con esos dos? Neji es un amargado que se cree el muy perfectito, y Hinata… bueno ella es… como decirlo… es… Hinata.

Se disponía a tocar la puerta de la mansión cuando de pronto abrió Hinata quien, habiendo escuchado tremendo estrepitoso aterrizaje, que por un momento le hizo pensar que estaban lloviendo piedras del cielo, salió preocupada a ver de qué se trataba.

—¡¡Hola Hinata!! — Saludó efusivamente el rubio — ¿Has visto a Neji? Oba—chan nos manda llamar, dice que tiene una misión para nosotros.

Al ver quien había aterrizado en su puerta, pronto Hinata enrojeció. Por supuesto que, encontrarse a Naruto parado en la puerta de su casa tan alegre como siempre, a pesar del tremendo chinchón que tenía en la cabeza, era lo último que se esperaba encontrar.

A pocos metros de ambos se encontraba Neji, quien, al escuchar la voz del Uzumaki y pronunciar su nombre se acercó, un tanto irritado, para ver de que se trataba.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que les tenían preparado…

* * *

——Fin del capítulo 1——


	2. 01: La misión: ¿Control de calidad?

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 1 – La misión: ¿Control de calidad? **

...  
Mansión Huyga, minutos antes del aterrizaje forzoso de Naruto cortesía de la Hokage.

Neji y Hinata Hyuuga se encontraban descansando tranquilamente y tomando el té en el döjo de la mansión Hyuuga , después de haber estado entrenando por casi dos horas. Hinata estaba sirviéndole una segunda tasa de té a su primo cuando, de repente, un estrepitoso sonido en la puerta de su casa, acompañado de un grito de dolor casi indescriptible, la distrajo, ocasionando que soltara la tetera y se quemara.

La torpeza de Hinata provocó cierta burla y desaprobación en su primo Neji, quien no podía dejar de pensar en forma sarcástica _"¿Y esta es la heredera del clan?"_.

– Voy a traerle algo para que se limpie –

Neji se levantó sin siquiera observar a su prima y giró en dirección a la casa principal con intención de buscar un ungüento para calmar la quemadura de su prima.

– Y–yo, lo siento onisan – Dijo casi susurrando Hinata.

Las palabras de la Hyuuga provocaron que su primo volteara a verla. Hinata se estaba llevando las manos a la altura de la boca y soplaba para tratar de disminuir el dolor que le había causado el agua caliente. Al verla Neji no pudo evitar recordar un suceso similar que ocurrió cuando apenas eran unos niños...

_Una pequeña niña corría hacia la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga para recibir contenta a su visita._

– _¡Ya llegaste onisan! – saludó emocionada Hinata a su primo Neji quien había llegado de visita a su casa con el tío Hishazi. _

– _Neji, saluda a Hinata–sama – _

– _H–hola Hinata–sama – Sonrió el pequeño Neji. _

– _¡Ven, sígueme! – lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la cocina – _

_La pequeña estaba emocionada. Hacía poco su madre le había enseñado la ceremonia del Té y ella quería mostrarle a su primo lo bien que lo hacía. Llevó a su primo hasta una de las habitaciones de la mansión, lo sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a preparar todo lo necesario para hacerle la demostración. Lo último que trajo fue una tetera con agua caliente, la cuál se notaba le estaba costando esfuerzo cargar. _

– _¿No es eso muy peligroso? – Le preguntó preocupado Neji, mientras la observaba detenidamente – yo creo que se te va a caer y te vas a quemar – _

_La mirada fija y serie de su primo solo logró poner nerviosa a la pequeña._

– _¡No te preocupes! No, no se me va a caer, yo siempre... yo – aquellos ojos blancos, casi tan incisivos como los de su padre, la descolocaron – yo siempre le s–sirvo a mi papá y… eto… – los nervios pudieron más que su optimismo e hicieron que a Hinata se le cayera la teter, quemándose las manos. _

– _¡¡Auch!! – Hinata gritó por el dolor. _

_Se quedó observándola estático unos segundos mientras que ella se llevaba las manos a la boca, soplándose para tratar de calmar el dolor que sentía. Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y surcaron sus mejillas, producto del dolor.. _

– _Ven – La tomó de la muñeca de la mano, procurando no lastimar la zona quemada, y la llevó al baño para enjuagárselas. Luego buscó en el botiquín algún ungüento o lo que tuviese a la mano para calmarle el dolor._

– _G–gracias primo – Le dijo avergonzada la pequeña Hinata. _

– _¡Eres muy torpe! – Le contestó secamente Neji. _

...

El genio esbozaba una ligera sonrisa mientras recordaba aquel suceso y meditaba internamente, _"Sigues igual de torpe". S_e dirigió al baño para sacar del botiquín una crema para la quemadura de su prima.

Cuando volvió al döjo no encontró a Hinata donde esperaba.

– ¿Y ahora donde rayos se habrá metido? –

Salió a buscarla, y lo que vio no fue del todo de su agrado: Hinata parada en la puerta de su casa colorada como tomate frente a un rubio que la saludaba efusivamente.

– ¡¡Hola Hinata!! ¿Has visto a Neji? ¡¡Oba–chan nos manda llamar, dice que tiene una misión para nosotros!! –

"_¿Por qué siempre se tiene que poner así cada vez que ve al baka de Naruto?"_.

– Hola Naruto, y puedo saber ¿A que se debe esta _"desagradable"_ visita? – Preguntó con sequedad el Hyuuga , sin cambiar sus serias facciones.

– Pues que crees, ¿Que me gusta verte la cara? – le contestó furioso el rubio – Vine a avisarles que tenemos misión, nos mandó llamar la vieja Tsunade –

– ¿Que tenemos que? – indagó Neji con cara de desagrado _"una misión ¿Con Naruto?"_ – bueno, y ¿Quienes son los involucrados? –

– Como que quienes, tú, Hinata y yo – le contestó seguro el rubio, lo que molestó aun más al Hyuuga – Y vengan rápido que oba–chan nos está esperando para explicarnos los detalles –

Naruto cogió de la mano a Hinata y estaba a punto de de partir hacia las oficinas de la Hokage cuando fue interrumpido.

– Eto, y–yo… es que nosotros, bueno… es que… –

Hinata, enrojecida de pura vergüenza, trataba de decirle algo a Naruto. El tartamudeo de la Hyuuga sólo logró irritaba a Neji, así que se le adelantó.

– Ahora estábamos tomando el té, y como NO tenemos pensado invitarte a pasar, tendrás que esperarnos unos minutos – Se acercó a ellos, deshaciendo el agarre del rubio. Jaló a su prima de la otra mano procurando no tocar la zona lastimada, y se la llevó adentro de la casa dejando parado en la puerta al Ninja más impredecible de todo Konoha con una gran interrogante en la cabeza.

– ¿Y a éste que bicho le pico? –

Los Hyuuga volvieron al döjo y se sentaron para continuar con su té. Neji observaba un tanto molesto a su prima (molestia que se debía, por su puesto, a la reacción que tuvo Hinata al ver a Naruto) mientras estaba atendiéndole la quemadura, la cual había sido por suerte leve. Esta, por su parte, se notaba bastante distraída, muy probablemente pensando aún en la visita inesperada del Uzumaki y en el hecho de que saldría de misión con él. Aún le quedaba algo del color en las mejillas, lo que la hacía ver _"¿tierna?_" ante los ojos de su primo. Tratando de despertarla del trance en el que estaba, se dirigió hacia ella.

– Hinata–sama, debemos avisarle a su padre que vamos a ir a la oficina de la Hokage y que probablemente salgamos de misión y… y… Hinata–sama, ¿Me está escuchando? –

– ¡¿Eh?! Sí, claro Neji, lo que digas, Neji – Hinata sonrió nerviosa con la mente volando por los aires.

El Hyuuga notó claramente que su prima no le había prestado atención y que estaba en pleno viaje interespacial. Decidió probar su teoría.

– Si, y ayer vi volando elefantes rosas…. – afirmó serio, esperando la reacción de su Hinata.

– ¿A si?, pues que interesante, Neji – contestó Hinata. Su nave espacial estaba comenzando a atravezar la atmósfera terrestre.

Neji sacudió una mano delante del rostro de su prima. Ella ni se inmutó. Decidió seguir probando hasta que punto estaba distraída su prima.

– Y los elefantes iban vailando balet en trajes de tutú – afirmó aún más serio que antes.

– ¿Si? Me hubiese gustado verlos – contestó Hinata, cuya nave espacial estaba casi llegando a la luna.

– Y me olvidé comentarle que uno de los elefantes rosas le mandó saludos –

– Gracias por avisarme onisan, y ¿Le diste también mis saludos? –

¡Plop! con esta respuesta, Hinata le dejó total y completamente comprobado que había tenido un alunizaje perfecto. El Hyuuga suspiró resignado, y rendido ante los hechos.

– Si, les di sus saludos… – Terminó con su test el Hyuuga . Si conocía tan bien como suponía a su prima, bastaba sólo pronunciar las palabras adecuadas para hacerla regresar a la Tierra – Y ¡NARUTO! esta entrando en estos momentos al döjo –

– ¿Que? – en menos de un segundo la Hyuuga volvió al planeta Tierra, y volteó asustada hacia la puerta del döjo – pues, yo no lo veo – afirmó contrariada.

– Ehm, debe haber sido mi idea – al parecer la conocía demasiado bien – será mejor que salgamos rápido para no hacerlo esperar más –

Asintieron, terminaron su té y salieron en búsqueda de Naruto para dirigirse hacia la mansión de la Hokage.

* * *

No tuvieron inconvenientes en el camino por lo que llegaron bastante rápido a su destino. Entraron al despacho de Tsunade y Shizune procedió a explicar los detalles de la misión.

– Chicos, su misión será en el país del Té y tienen que ayudar al dueño de la más grande cadena de hoteles de la zona a hacer una tarea de control de calidad.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Se preguntaron los tres, sorprendidos.

_"¿Control de calidad?"_

* * *

En medio del bosque 3 genins saltaban ágilmente de árbol en árbol, estaban en su segundo día de viaje.

– Rayos, no puedo creer que nos hayan mandado a esta "misión", si es que a esto se le puede llamar misión – Neji se notaba malhumorado mientras comentaba con sus compañeros.

– Pues yo lo veo más como unas vacaciones – Le contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Yo estoy acostumbrado a misiones de verdad, tipo C y a veces hasta tipo B, y esto no creo que lo pueda catalogar como misión – Comentaba aun serio y con el ceño fruncido el Hyuuga .

– No seas amargado que se te notan las arrugas más que cuanto tienes activado tu Byakugan– Naruto puso su sonrisa zorruna, realmente divertido.

En respuesta recibió una mirada de odio y otra de aflicción.

– ¡¡Opsss!! – Aunque parezca increíblemente, el rubio notó lo inoportuno de su comentario – Disculpa Hinata, creo que me estaba olvidando de ti– se excusó, en verdad apenado– Y por cierto, ¿A ti qué te parece esta misión? – trató de desviar el tema.

– P–pues yo creo – Hinata hablaba agitada debido a la actividad física y al cansancio – creo que será divertido –

– ¿Ves Neji? Te falta tener la actitud positiva de Hinata – Esto último ocasionó que la chica se pusiera colorada y, como consecuencia, que Neji frunciera aun más el ceño y acelerara el paso.  
– Oye, ¡espera que vas muy rápido! – le gritó el Uzumaki acelerando para alcanzar al Hyuuga a pesar de su cansancio –

– Listo, ya llegamos – Se expresó el Hyuuga al llegar la cima de una colina desde la cuál podía divisar en toda su magnitud el hermoso país del Té. Luego volteó para ver a sus compañeros.

– ¿Donde rayos están? – se preguntó fastidiado.

A lo lejos vio que llegaba Naruto…

– Ya llegue, por fin. ¡¡Vas muy rápido!!– Decía Naruto agachado con las manos sobre las rodillas respirando agitadamente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

– ¿Y Hinata–sama? – Preguntó preocupado el Hyuuga . Más lejos se veía llegar a Hinata notoriamente más cansada que Naruto.

– Van muy lento– _"Insisto, ¿Es ella en verdad la heredera del clan?"_. Se detuvieron para esperar a que Hinata los alcanzara, sin embargo la mirada de Neji asustó a la Hyuuga quien culpó a sí misma por su lentitud.

– Y–yo lo siento onisan – Hinata se disculpó con su primo, lo que ocasionó incomodidad en cierto rubio.

– No te preocupes Hinata, a tu primo sólo le gusta presumir ¿No? – y dirigiéndose al Hyuuga e imitándolo continuó… – Miren lo rápido que soy, miren que gran Ninja soy, que soy muy importante, que esta misión no está a mi nivel, que… que... ¿ehhh?¿ oigan, donde están? – volteó para notar que Hinata y Neji ya se estaban dirigiendo hacia la puerta de la entrada del país del Té.

– Hey… espérenme, ¡No me dejen! – y corrió para alcanzarlos.

* * *

Al entrar a la ciudad se quedaron impresionados por la cantidad de movimiento que había en el lugar. La calle principal estaba repletas de vendedores que ofrecían sus mercancías, desde cerámicos, vestidos y utensilios hasta instrumentos de la más fina calidad elaborados en diferentes materiales y para todos los gustos. No les costó mucho llegar hasta el hotel principal de la ciudad, ya que ocupaba toda una cuadra y por su construcción no pasaría desapercibido ni para el más distraído.

Entraron y quedaron aun más sorprendidos con el lujo que encontraron en el interior del Hotel. Se presentaron con la recepcionista y Neji se acercó para hablar con ella:

– Disculpe, ¿Está el señor Matsumoto? – Preguntó educadamente el Hyüga.

– Déjame ver – le contestó cortésmente mientras revisaba unos documentos – ¿De parte de quién? –

– Somos los ninjas de Konoha a quienes contrató –

– A, sí, ¿Son ustedes? pero, ¿Que no son muy jóvenes para ser ninjas? – Esa frase no les hizo gracia ni a Neji ni a Naruto, ya que si bien es cierto los había llamado educadamente "jóvenes", en realidad les quisieron decir "mocosos".

– En nuestra aldea somos ninjas desde que nos graduamos de la academia a los 12 años – le contesto a secas el genio Hyuuga .

– Ah, vaya, entiendo, bueno, síganme por acá –

La señorita los hizo pasar por un largo pasadizo que llevaba en dirección hacia la oficina del señor Matsumoto. El pasadizo en cuestión estaba finamente tapizado y las paredes mostraban unos cuadros de la más alta calidad, bellas esculturas de tamaño natural que representaban animales y candelabros con velas que iluminaban el ambiente.

– Miren, parece que es muy elegante este hotel, ¿Verdad? – Les susurró el portador del kyubi a sus compañeros – nunca antes había visto tanto lujo –

– Eso es porque no has entrado a la mansión Hyuuga , y nunca lo harás – de nuevo, volvió a susurrar lo último. Neji destiló supremacía por todos sus poros.

– N–naruto tiene razón, el lugar es muy b–bonito, ¿No c–crees Neji–onisan? – Hinata volteó a ver a su primo pero éste parecía no estar prestándole atención, cosa que para variar molestó al rubio, quien no dejaba de hacerle caras y muecas al genio. _"¿Quien se ha creído?"._

Llegaron a una oficina inmensa en donde estaba sentado el señor Matsumoto, un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años, acompañado de dos jovencitas bastante atractivas y maquilladas quienes estaban bebiendo alegremente sake (traducción: estaban ebrios).

– ¡¡Hooooola!! ¡Bienvenidos sean! pashen a tomarshe un parsh de copas con... – la expresión de Matsumoto–sama cambió al ver a los gennins – pero si son unos ¡¡mocosos!! – y por ilógico que parezca, la borrachera desapareció – pensé que me traerían ninjas de verdad, esto es un hotel, ¡¡ No una guardería!! –

– ¿Qué dice? ¡¿Quién se ha creído, viejo borracho, para llamarnos mocosos?! – Y ahí estaba Naruto listo para aventársele encima al señor Matsumoto, sin importarle que fuera su cliente, pero por suerte fue detenido por Neji.

– Con todo respeto, Matsumoto–sama, la Hokage ha creído conveniente enviarnos a nosotros porque considera que somos capaces de realizar la misión que se nos ha encomendado –

– Uhmmm, bueno, si Tsunade misma los envió me supongo que ella debe saber lo que hace – y se volvió a sentar no sin antes enviarle una mirada de odio a Naruto que fue correspondida en la misma forma.

Los genins procedieron a sentarse los tres frente al señor Matsumoto y Neji sacó de su mochila un pergamino entregándoselo.

– Bien, según lo que dice aquí, ustedes cumplen con los requisitos que solicité. Necesitaba a 3 personas: La primera, una persona seria y que fuera totalmente objetiva, acá dice que ése es Neji Hyuuga y ese me imagino que debes ser tú, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó al Hyuuga –

– Así es – contestó secamente el aludido.

– También necesito la opinión de una mujer, las mujeres suelen más sutiles y delicadas, se fijan más en los detalles y, bueno, aquí dice que eso lo hará Hinata Hyuuga , y esa debes ser tu, ¿Cierto? – le preguntó a la chica de ojos blancos

– Ha–a–ai Matsumoto–sama – respondió un poco ruborizada

– ¡Perfecto! Se ve que eres una niña muy delicada, espero que tomes nota de todos y cada uno de los detalles que consideres importantes según tu juicio, pequeña – le dijo acercándose a ella sonriéndole (y de paso mandándole su rico aliento a alcohol que era bastante fuerte), ocasionando que ésta comenzara a tartamudear.

– Y–y–yo… eto… – Hinata estaba comenzando a tomar una tonalidad roja en su cara.

– No se preocupe Matsumoto–sama, ella realizará bien su labor – Intervino su primo para ayudarla, sorprendentemente.

– Está bien, confiaré en tu palabra. Y por ultimo, solicité la presencia de un individuo común y corriente, estándar, uno cualquiera, un individuo que no tuviera la más mínima educación, un sujeto que apenas si conociera lo que es el lujo, un completo incompetente, alguien que….

– Si ya sé, supongo que ese soy yo – le contestó molesto Naruto cruzando de brazos. _"¿Quién se ha creído este viejo borracho para llamarme así?"_.

– Bueno, me supongo que sí, aunque creo que Tsunade me lo tomó demasiado literal pero, bueno no importa – dijo sonriendo burlonamente lo que molestó aun más al rubio. _"¿Eh? ¿También Tsunade oba–chan?"_.

Luego el señor Matsumoto comenzó a explicar en mayor detalle la misión. Esta consistía en asistir en un trabajo de control de calidad para la cadena de hoteles Matsumoto, para lo cuál, entre muchos otros, requerían de la opinión de personas especializadas en diferentes aspectos. Para esto el jefe de la cadena de hoteles (jefe Sr Matsumoto) consideró interesante que dichas opiniones provinieran de ninjas de Konoha, ya que en el pasado había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la Hokage (antes de que asumiera el cargo, claro está) la cuál le debía unos cuantos cientos de favores, por lo que decidió cobrarle uno de ellos.

– ... y bien, espero que todo haya quedado claro... – el sr Matsumoto estaba terminando de explicar los detalles de la misión cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

– Pase, adelante –

Por la puerta ingresó una hermosa señorita de aproximadamente 25 años que vestía un kimono azul el cual resaltaba sus ojos. Su cabello castaño claro estaba sujeto con una cinta del mismo color y lucía un leve maquillaje que resaltaba aun más sus finas facciones. Caminó en dirección a los gennins y se dirigió a su jefe.

– Señor Matsumoto, las habitaciones ya están listas –

– Ah si, es cierto, deben estar cansados, vayan que la señorita Kimiko les guiará a sus habitaciones. Ella se encargará de coordinar con ustedes –

– Síganme, por favor – comunicó con una sonrisa encantadora

Fueron dirigidos hacia sus habitaciones, que estaban ubicadas en el primer piso y en forma consecutiva. Acordaron en darse una hora para instalarse y asearse. Cada uno entró a su habitación, desempacó y tomaron un breve descanso.

Neji meditaba en su habitación… "Esto va a ser un desperdicio de tiempo". Por su parte, Hinata meditaba en su habitación… "Una semana con Naruto, ¡y en este hotel tan lindo! Que emocionante". Y por ultimo, Naruto meditaba en su habitación… "Me pregunto si acá prepararán ramen".

_**

* * *

**_

Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

...

Neji se dirigió hacia la casa principal para informarle a Hiashi–sama que tenían misión con Hinata en el país del Té y se ausentarían por una semana. Lo encontró en su despacho sentado en su escritorio revisando algunos pergaminos antiguos (si claro, pergaminos antiguos).

– Hiashi–sama... Hiashi–sama... – _"¿Qué rayos estará leyendo?"_ – ¡Hiashi–sama! –

¡¡Ahhh!! – La presencia de su sobrino asustó al jefe Hyuuga quien saltó de su silla y dejó caer el pergamino revelando debajo de este su revista favorita Icha Icha Paradise (De autoría de Jirayra).

Neji observó incrédulo la escena por unos segundos. _"¿Hiashi leyendo ese libro barato? ¡Inconcebible!"_. Cuando salió de su asombro procedió a explicar la situación a su tío.

– Tsunade–sama nos ha mandado llamar a Hinata–sama y a mí para una misión, estamos saliendo en unos minutos– explicó en un tono neutro.

– Uhm, que bueno, vayan entonces – Al parecer, o no lo había escuchado bien, ó su lectura era más entretenida que ellos. ¿En verdad era ese el líder del clan Hyüga?

– Hiashi–sama – Lo observaba Neji mientras pensaba _"Viejo pervertido"_.

– ¿Que sucede Neji? –

– Se le cayó el pergamino –

– ¿¿Y?? – estaba más entretenido en su revista que en lo que decía Neji.

– Que usted aun sigue leyendo – _"viejo pervertido"_.

– ¿¿Y?? – Hiashi no le prestaba mayor atención, su actitud era irreconocible.

– Y que si no está leyendo su pergamino, ¿Que está leyendo? –

– A, pues que mas va a ser si no es mi… ¿eh? – volteó su libro y notó ya no tenía nada que cubriera la pasta, se puso colorado y guardó rápidamente su libro en un cajón.

– Nada, no estaba leyendo nada, y puedes irte Neji–

El aludido salió de la oficina de Hiashi sin evitar notar que éste, ni bien lo vio salir, volvió a sacar su libro y seguir leyendo, lo que lo hizo meditar, _"¿Son esas las labores del jefe del clan?"_ y comenzó a visualizar a su prima sentada en ese sillón leyendo su revista porno, _"¡No! ¿Qué piensas? Hinata nunca haría eso"._  
Pasó por el döjo y encontró a su prima leyendo un pergamino antiguo…

– ¡¡Queee!! ¡¿Qué diablos estas leyendo Hinata!? – Le preguntó total y completamente colorado, casi gritándole a su prima.

– Ho–o–o–la Neji onisan, es que, como te demorabas mucho pensé que po–podría entretenerme con este pergamino antiguo – Y le mostró a su primo el pergamino que contenía técnicas propias de su clan.

– Hum… – Suspiró el genio aliviado, aunque sin demostrárselo a la chica_. "Ella no es así"_ – Es hora de que vayamos con Naruto – respiró más tranquilo.

Terminaron su té y salieron para encontrarse con Naruto, e ir juntos a recibir las instrucciones de su nueva misión.

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 2––

Hace poco tuve probs con este capitulo. Por accidente lo borre y lo reemplace con una version que tenía que seguro esta al menos en algo desactualizada, pero ahi esta.

Gracias a Hawk por el beteo.


	3. 02: La misión: El destino guia mi camino

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 2 – La misión: El destino guía mi camino**

...

Una vez que estuvieron debidamente instalados, los ninjas salieron al pasadizo que conectaba sus habitaciones para discutir y planificar las labores correspondientes a la misión.

La conversación fue iniciada por un sonriente Naruto.

– Yo opino que primero vayamos a las aguas termales para tomar un baño relajante y… –

Pero fue interrumpido por Neji, quien se notaba bastante molesto.

– Estamos en una misión, no de vacaciones – le contestó secamente.

– ¿Y que? – repuso molesto el rubio – Se supone nuestra misión es verificar que todo funcione bien en este hotel, ¿no es así? – Y luego sonrió, cruzando de brazos seguro de sí mismo – Entonces podemos aprovechar e ir a probar si los baños termales funcionan bien – por último, giro a ver a Hinata – Tu estas de acuerdo conmigo, ¿cierto, Hinata–chan? –

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Hinata, esperando su intervención, otorgándole la difícil misión de servir de jurado. A esto había que sumarle lo nerviosa que de por sí es Hinata, que uno de los involucrados es su amor platónico y el otro es su primo al que recientemente había recuperado, la situación no podía ser mas complicada.

Se sonrojó hasta el límite, tartamudeo un poco, movió sus manos jugando con sus dedos y comenzó a analizar la situación para decidir que contestar. Por último, optó por la respuesta más razonable, o la que más le convenía.

– P–p–pues yo creo que la idea de Naruto no es tan mala – fue la respuesta que les dio la Hyuuga – después de todo, es parte de la misión –

Esto solo logro molestar aun más a su primo.

– ¿Ves Neji? Deja de ser tan molesto y diviértete un poco – El rubio sonrió en señal de victoria.

La actitud de éste último provocó aun más molestia en Neji. Una vena brotó de su frente y su expresión cambió a una aun más seria de lo habitual y pensó _"¿ahora le hace caso al baka ese?"_.

El Hyuuga los observó con una mirada desaprobatoria, giró molesto y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Su reacción dejo a Hinata y a Naruto total y completamente extrañados y con unos signos de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

"_¿Y quien se cree este que es?..."_

"_Hay no, ya lo hice molestar…"_

Solo cuando se cerró la puerta de Neji fue que Hinata noto cual era su situación actual. Estaba sola con Naruto en un hotel precioso y se iban juntos hacia los... "Baños Termales". Y fue entonces que ella hizo una demostración en vivo y en directo de todos y cada uno de los matices de colores que podían tomar un rostro humano producto de la vergüenza, desde un suave rosado, hasta un poderoso rojo carmín, pasando por el camino por un azul morado acompañado de un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz, signos propios de la asfixia provocada al imaginar a Naruto bañándose desnudo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – El rubio se coloco delante de Hinata acercando su rostro al de ella y colocando una mano en su frente.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba o se imaginaba siquiera que había alguien tras una puerta con su Byakugan activado espiando... perdón, vigilando los movimientos de su prima. _"¿Y quien se cree para ponerle una mano encima a Hinata–sama?"_

– Y–y–yo... eto... – La chica de ojos blancos iba a decir algo, o al menos eso parecía, pero su compañero no se percató de ello.

– Bueno, supongo que debe ser normal en ti, siempre te sonrojas –

El portador del kyubi tomo de la mano a su compañera y la jalo en dirección hacia los baños termales dejando el pasadizo vacío y con un casi insoportable olor a bilis.

El Hyuuga tomó una ducha fría en el baño de su habitación, tratando de despejar su mente de las molestias que lo acechaban, sin mucho éxito. Esta misión le iba a causar daños eternos a su hígado.

* * *

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, los ninjas fueron guiados por la señorita Kimiko hacia el comedor principal. La arquitectura era imponente, los muebles y accesorios eran del más exquisito gusto. Todos se quedaron impresionados soltaron un suspiro al entrar al ambiente.

– ¡Wow! – Exclamo emocionado Naruto, quien era definitivamente el más emocionado de todos.

– No seas escandaloso – le recriminó molesto Neji.

Los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa y la señorita Kimiko comenzó a hacerles algunas preguntas.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto lucían muy concentrados en contestar las preguntas, no se les escapaba ningún detalle. Estaban tan concentrados en el mismo tema y en la cantidad de coincidencias que tenían, que parecía que hubiese cierta conexión entre ellos, llegando incluso ah punto de terminar uno las frases que comenzaba el otro.

La conversación lucía bastante entretenida, incluso se podría decir que Hinata y Naruto se estaban divirtiendo con la misión.

Sin embargo, para uno de los presentes, la escena transcurría totalmente ajena a él, como si estuviera viendo una película en su televisión, _"una película muy mala"_. Tenía demasiadas cosas pasando por su cabeza en aquel momento, demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas dudas... _"¿Porque se llevan tan bien?, ¿Porque le sonríe?, ¿Porque hablan tanto?, ¿Porque le tiene que gustar tanto ese baka?, y porque... porque... ¿Porque me molesta tanto? "_. Neji hubiese batido el record de número de preguntas que comienzan en un ¿porque? si es que alguien no lo hubiese despertado de sus meditaciones...

– Neji – El rubio volteó a observar al genio.

– Neji oniisan – Hinata siguió al rubio en su intento por despertar a su primo.

– Joven Hyuuga – Ahora era la señorita Kimiko la que trataba de despertar la atención del Hyuuga.

– ¡¡Neji!! – Los tres mencionaron su voz a la vez logrando llamar su atención.

– ¡¿Que cosa quieren!? –

Gritó exaltado el aludido logrando llamar la atención no solo de sus acompañantes, sino que también de todos los presentes en el comedor, quienes comenzaron a murmurar por lo bajo señalándolo con el dedo y haciendo muecas y gestos.

El color rojo característico de Hinata invadió el rostro de Neji. Definitivamente la misión iba a terminar peor que una patada al hígado para el joven Hyuuga.

– Le estábamos preguntando respecto a sus impresiones iniciales respecto al servicio del hotel – Se dirigió hacia Neji en tono dulce y con una gran sonrisa Kimiko, tratando de hacerlo olvidar el bochorno anterior.

– A.. eto... yo…. Pues bueno… verá… –

Neji no sabia que contestar, o es que no tenia nada que contestar, y pensó _"Rayos, entre estar vigilando a Hinata–sama y odiar a Naruto, no hice nada respecto a la misión, y ¿Ahora que contesto? tengo que pensar... pensar... pensar... ". _Sonrió seguro y dio la una respuesta que le cayo como salvavidas.

– Creo que con lo mencionado por Hinata–sama y por Naruto es más que suficiente por ahora, estoy de acuerdo con ellos en todo lo que han dicho –

Esta respuesta hizo que recibiera una mirada de desconfianza por parte del portador del kyubi.

El genio supo perfectamente como salvarse el pellejo.

– Entonces, si eso es todo por ahora, los dejo para que almuercen tranquilos –

Y los tres ninjas se quedaron a solas en la mesa listos para almorzar.

– ¿Y puedes decirnos, que es lo que estuvimos comentado Hinata–chan y yo mientras tu soñabas? –

Neji volteó pálido a ver a Naruto.

– Yo... eto... pues... ¿Y porque quieres que te repita lo que tu ya dijiste? ¿O que acaso tienes memoria de corto alcance? –

Ambos shinobis se observaron detenidamente, analizándose el uno al otro. Hinata notó la tensión en el aire, entonces pensó en una manera sutil de desviar la atención de ambos.

– ¿Y q–q–que van a ordenar? – levantó la carta y prácticamente se escondió tras ella – La comida se ve muy buena –

Ambos voltearon a verla, ella se encontraba leyendo la carta "aparentemente" ignorando la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo. Decidieron dejar para más tarde sus diferencias y tomaron las cartas para ver que pedían. Luego de unos segundos...

– Yo quiero que me traigan ¡Ramen! – Gritó sonriente Naruto.

– Pues eso no se ve en la carta – Le contestó la Hyuuga revisando de arriba para abajo detenidamente la carta.

– ¿Y tu creías que, en un gran hotel de lujo como este, te servirían un estúpido plato de Ramen? –

– Yo creo que, si el cliente tiene la razón, entonces puede pedir lo que quiera – el rubio se inclinó hacia el molesto Hyuuga – incluso un plato de R–A–M–E–N – y luego volteó a ver a Hinata – ¿Tu estas de acuerdo conmigo, cierto Hinata–chan? –

Ambos miraron detenidamente a la nerviosa kunoichi, la estaban colocando por segunda vez en el día en la difícil situación de ser jurado. Teniendo que decidir entre su primo y su eterno amor de la infancia.

– Y–y–yo c–creo q–que – Ambos acercaron sus rostros hacia la dulce Hyuuga esperando su respuesta – que Naruto–kun t–tiene razón – agachó la mirada – le deben servir al cliente lo que pida –

Dicha respuesta dio como resultado una gran sonrisa victoriosa para el portador de Kyubi y una vena casi reventando en la frente del Hyuuga.

Neji se levantó molesto de su silla, bufó y se retiro del comedor apenas diciendo una frase.

– Se me fue el hambre –

Hinata agachó la cabeza ante la actitud de su primo, se sentía culpable de que se molestara, pero eso aun no respondía a una interrogante que la seguía desde hace bastante tiempo... _"¿Porque le molesta tanto la presencia de Naruto–kun?"._

La voz animada del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos…

– Olvídalo, es un engreído y se molesta cuando no le dan la razón –

Tenia que admitir que había algo en la mirada de Naruto que le inspiraba cierta... ¿Seguridad? ¿Confianza? no sabía como definirlo, pero él hacia que ella se sintiera a gusto.

* * *

Definitivamente ese no era un buen día para el genio Hyuuga. Lo había visto venir, una misión con Hinata–sama y Naruto–kun, ¡Justo con esos dos juntos! Podía aceptar una misión con Naruto y otros compañeros, o una con Hinata–sama y su equipo, pero tener a los dos juntos era demasiado irritante, con Naruto diciendo siempre idioteces y con su prima siempre dándole la razón.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por las calles buscando alejarse de los problemas... _"Maldita mala suerte"_... siguió meditando respecto a la mala suerte... _"No, no debería creer en tonterías como la mala suerte y..."_ y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por "algo" que se le atravesó en el camino.

– ¡Maldito gato negro! – gritó molesto el Hyuuga.

Su casi tropiezo con el gato lo molestó aún más, por lo que decidió cambiar de rumbo para evitar encontrarse con otro gato. Siguió caminando hasta absorto en sus meditaciones hasta que se chocó con otro "algo" de madera apoyado en la pared, y tuvo que inclinarse para pasar por debajo sin golpearse, sobándose la frente por el golpe inicial.

– ¡Maldita escalera! –

El golpe no había sido fuerte, pero bastó para cambiar su dirección casi involuntariamente.

Tomó un camino bastante discreto que. Anduvo caminando sabe dios cuanto tiempo hasta que llegó a un río bastante amplio pero no muy profundo. Se sentó en la orilla, cogió unas piedras y comenzó a lanzaras al río.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos, el tiempo se le hacía una eternidad, como si hubiese estado sentado por horas cuando apenas habían pasado minutos.

Repentinamente, una pelota le cayó en la cabeza despertándolo. Eran unos niños de aproximadamente 7 u 8 años que jugaban a las orillas del río, y verlos le trajo recuerdos de cuando él tenía dicha edad...

– _¡Oniisan, ven a ver esto! – Una pequeña de ojos blancos le gritaba emocionada a su primo quien venía tras de ella._

– _Ya voy, ya voy – le contestó a secas su primo, quien venía con las manos en los bolsillos y suspirando – No se porque te emocionas tanto, venimos a este río todas las semanas – _

– _¡Pero es que esta semana es especial! – la pequeña giró para ver a su primo – ¡esta es la primera semana de la primavera! – Sonrió satisfecha considerando que eso era una explicación suficiente._

– _¿Y? – interrogó algo molesto el pequeño Neji, quien ya estaba a su lado junto a la orilla del río._

– _¿Como que y? – Esta vez la pequeña Hinata puso expresión de duda._

– _Si, ¿Y que tiene de especial que sea la primera semana de primavera? Yo veo el río igual que siempre – _

– _B–b–bueno, y–yo c–creo que – La pequeña observó el río, que curiosamente se veía igual que siempre – creo que t–tienes razón, primo Neji – luego inclinó su cabeza hacia el suelo borrando la sonrisa que había en su rostro._

_Esto hizo que el pequeño se sintiera culpable. Volvió a observar el río intentando encontrar algo con que devolverle la sonrisa a su prima, se concentró, movió involuntariamente las manos y comenzó a buscar en los alrededores detenidamente. Buscó y buscó hasta que encontró algo que definitivamente le serviría._

– _Mira hacia aya – Señaló con un dedo en dirección hacia el otro extremo del río – _

_Hinata siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba Neji, pero no encontró nada._

– _Y–yo no veo nada – le dijo aun con tono triste._

– _¿Que acaso no lo ves?– Volvió a señalar el lugar – Esta ahí, cruzando el río, son unos botones que están a punto de florecer – _

– _Pero, la otra orilla del río esta muy lejos oniisan, como es que tu puedes... – la Hyuuga volteó a ver a su primo y se quedó muda observándolo._

– _¿Que? ¿Que pasa? ¿Porque me miras así?– preguntó asustado el pequeño._

– _¡Tus ojos! – le contestó Hinata señalándole a los ojos._

– _¿Que le pasan a mis ojos? – El pequeño llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos y sintió unas líneas marcadas saliendo de ellos y que sobresalían sobre su rostro._

– _¡Es el Byakugan! – gritó emocionada sonriendo de pura felicidad. Hinata comenzó a saltar emocionada alrededor de su primo la observaba satisfecho._

_Definitivamente había logrado su objetivo, aunque no de la forma que esperaba.._

– _Eres increíble oniisan, ¡Ya lograste despertar tu Byakugan! – _

_Este acontecimiento también era una sorpresa para Neji, era su primera vez con el Byakugan activado. Se sentaron y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que podía ver, las aves, los animales del bosque, los insectos. Su prima estaba simplemente maravillada de todo lo que él le contaba._

– _Me pregunto si cuando yo tenga el Byakugan veré lo mismo que tu – se interrogó Hinata curiosa._

– _Pues claro, todos los Byakugan son iguales – le contestó torpemente Neji. _

_Al parecer el Hyuuga era muy hábil para borrarle la sonrisa a su prima con solo una frase mal dicha._

– _S–si, tienes razón – ella agachó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo._

_Suspiró y pensó "Otra vez lo hice... y ahora, como le devuelvo la sonrisa?". Se le ocurrió una idea._

– _Sabes, creo que tenías razón – el pequeño logro despertar la curiosidad de su prima._

– _¿Razón en que, oniisan? – _

– _¡La primera semana de primavera es especial! – _

_Ambos se miraron, sonrieron y se quedaron un rato más sentados observando el paisaje, mientras él le seguía contando todo lo que podía ver con su recientemente activado Byakugan. _

Neji sonrió ante dicho recuerdo _"Es curioso que mi Byakugan haya despertado justo estando con ella, ¿Habrá sido cosa del destino?"_. Tomó una piedra y se paró dispuesto a irse del lugar, la arrojó y se volteó sin fijarse a donde había ido a parar dicha piedra.

Un estridente sonido de vidrios rompiéndose alertaró al Hyuuga.

– ¡Oye idiota!, ¡Fíjate hacia donde arrojas tus estúpidas piedrecitas! ¡Ya rompiste mi trabajo de toda la semana! –

Volteó solo para encontrar a un hombre bastante molesto sujetando un marco. En el suelo había muchos pedazos de vidrio rotos... que curiosamente reflejaban todo lo que se veía a su alrededor.

– ¡Este espejo era muy caro! ¡Ahora vas a tener que pagarlo! – volvió a gritar el señor, quien era el mejor maestro vidriero del lugar, al cual le habían encargado la confección un hermoso espejo el cual estaba hecho pedacitos en el suelo, todo gracias a la inoportuna piedrecita arrojada por cierto ninja.

El Hyuuga suspiró resignado. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Se acercó al señor vidriero y lo observó con cierto aire de confianza.

– Disculpe el inconveniente, ¿Cuanto va a costarme el espejo? – le preguntó serio y seguro de sí mismo.

El señor sacó una serie de papeles de su bolsillo, comenzó a seleccionar de entre todos hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Lo sacó y se lo mostró al joven ninja.

Al genio se le borró la expresión se seguridad del rostro, sus ojos se salieron de sus orbitas quedando como platos y su quijada se le cayó hasta el suelo al ver dicho papelito... _"Creo que ese seria el sueldo de toda mi vida como ninja". _Sacudió la cabeza tratando derecuperar su sensatez. Habían demasiados ceros a la derecha de la cifra como para tener ganas de contarlos.

– ¿Puedo saber porque cuesta tanto un espejo? – Preguntó tratando de recuperar la seguridad en sí mismo, después de todo, un espejo no podía valer tanto, ¿o si?

– ¿Como que porque? ¿Que acaso no ves la insignia que llevaba en la parte central del marco? – le mostró una insignia con dos leones peleando – Este espejo ha sido fabricado para la mayor cadena de hoteles de la ciudad.

Ahora la situación cambiaba. _"De seguro se refiere a la cadena de hoteles Matsumoto"_, pensó. Si Neji le explicaba amablemente al señor Matsumoto el problema con el espejo, probablemente lo podía deducir de su sueldo por la misión o llegar a un acuerdo. Su mente estaba trabajando en una forma de librarse del problema hasta que unas palabras clave dichas por el señor vidriero hicieron pedacitos todos los planes del chico de ojos blancos.

– Esta insignia es de la cadena de hoteles Mitsukari, la más grande del país del Té y sus alrededores –

–¿¡Que?! – Su quijada debía estar dislocada, porque volvió a caer hasta el suelo.

– Tal y como oíste, niño, y para que lo sepas, el señor Mitsukari no es nada paciente –

Una vez recuperado del shock, el Hyuuga hizo una pregunta.

– ¿Que no es la cadena de hoteles Matsumoto la mas grande de por acá? –

– Era, muchacho, pero desde hace un tiempo viene siendo asaltada por maleantes y asaltantes. Siempre que llegan nuevos huéspedes, son asaltados. Por culpa de los asaltos, cada vez tienen menos clientes y su prestigio ha decaído notablemente. Ahora la cadena de hoteles Mitsukari es la mejor de por acá –

La mente del genio comenzó a trabajar. Que extraño que se les haya escapado tan interesante detalle al señor Matsumoto y a la señorita Kimiko al momento de contratarlos, salvo a que no quisieran que se enteraran, pero, ¿Porque ocultar un detalle tan importante? ¿Porque no incluir ese detalle en las especificaciones que hicieron al momento de pedir el servicio ninja? Definitivamente no podía ser dinero, ya que el hotel del señor Matsumoto derrochaba lujo por todos lados, entonces, ¿Cual fue su intención al ocultar tremendo problema? De pronto, una de las frases retumbó en la mente del Hyuuga... _"Siempre que llegan nuevos huéspedes, son asaltados "..._

– Un momento, ¿Dice que cada vez que llegan nuevos huéspedes, son asaltados? –

– ¡¿Que acaso necesitas que te repita las cosas dos veces?! – El vidriero lo observaba molesto – Si, eso fue lo que dije – luego, volviendo al asunto del dinero, continuó – ¡Y puedo saber cuando me piensas pagar lo que... ¡ – El señor vidriero tuvo que quedarse con las palabras en la boca porque el Hyuuga se partió apresurado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Una nueva preocupación llenó por completo la cabeza de Neji. Debía llegar rápido al hotel para advertirles a sus compañeros lo que había descubierto y que estaban corriendo peligro.

En la escena se quedó un hombre con un marco gritando a voces y con el puño levantado en señal de ira y venganza.

– Ya veras cuando te encuentre, ¡Mocoso! – Gritó molesto – ¡No me voy a olvidar de esos ojos blancos tuyos! –

En el comedor del hotel se encontraban de lo más tranquilos 2 genins conversando amenamente... bueno, en realidad Naruto hablaba y hablaba a voces mientras Hinata escuchaba y reía a cada chiste que contaba el rubio.

– … Y así fue como derroté a Zabusa. jeje … – El rubio contaba su versión acerca de la misión que tuvieron en el país de las olas con el equipo Kakashi.

– N–naruto–kun, eres muy valiente – La Hyuuga sonreía divertida al escuchar al rubio.

Ambos estaban pasando una tarde amena sin saber el peligro que les esperaba.

En la zona este del país del Té, en una de las calles más oscuras de la zona, en un bar rústico donde sólo asistía gente de mal vivir, un grupo de ladrones estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo sus tragos y riendo a carcajadas celebrando sus últimas hazañas.

Repentinamente, dos hombres con capucha entraron al bar y se les acercaron.

– Tienen trabajo – Habló uno de los hombres que acababan de llegar.

– Si ya sabemos, me dijeron que tenían nuevos huéspedes – Le contestó uno de los ladrones, al parecer se trataba del líder del grupo.

– Si, y ya saben cuales son las órdenes del jefe – Habló el otro hombre encapuchado.

– Y de quienes se trata – Preguntó otro de los ladrones, mientras sorbía de su trago.

– Unos niños, tres para ser exactos – le aclaró la duda el primer hombre encapuchado.

– ¡¿Unos niños!? ¿Y que les vamos a robar a unos mocosos? – Se levantó molesto el más grande de los ladrones, quien lucia bastante molesto.

Definitivamente había una obsesión con llamarle mocosos a los gennins.

– Eso es lo de menos, las órdenes son de asaltar a cualquier nuevo huésped, ¡Así que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! – Levantó la voz el otro hombre encapuchado.

Dicho esto ambos hombres se retiraron, dejando a los ladrones sentados en su mesa mientras seguían bebiendo y riendo. Una vez terminaron sus tragos, se levantaron dispuestos a cumplir con la misión que les habían encomendado.

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 2––

_**

* * *

**_

Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

_**.**_

En los baños termales del hotel Matsumoto, se encontraban reunidos los gennins de los equipos 7, 8 y 10, a demás el equipo Gai, tomando un baño relajadamente.

Sin embargo, el único que no parecía divertirse en ese momento, era Naruto, quien ya llevaba horas aburriéndose en el lugar. No encontraba nada interesante que hacer para pasar el tiempo. De pronto, y ya sin poder soportar un minuto más de tanta paz a su alrededor, el shinobi se levantó de golpe, y comenzó a gritar, emocionado.

–¡¡Hagamos un reto!!

Sorprendidos, los demás voltearon a verlo, casi sin prestarle atención. Solo uno de ellos pareció interesado en la idea.

–A ver, escandaloso, ¿Qué propones? – le cuestionó serio Sasuke.

–A ver… ehm… uhm…. – El Uzumaki se rascó la cabeza tratando de sacar una buena idea, como si rascarse la cabeza ocasionara milagros… – bueno…

Al ver que el rubio no encontraba una buena idea que ofrecer, los demás lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡¿Que sentido tiene que propongas un reto si ni se te ocurre ninguno bueno!? – le gritó escandalosamente Kiba.

–Tan baka como siempre. – soltó despectivamente el Uchiha.

–Cierto. – intervino Shikamaru. –Como siempre, Naruto, demostrándonos lo increíblemente baka que eres, pero… – hizo una pausa para llamar la atención de los demás, antes de continuar – pero creo que a mí si se me puede ocurrir algo interesante.

Todos voltearon a ver al Nara esperando su propuesta.

–Como todos saben, al lado está el baño de las chicas – Se levantó – Propongo que…

–¿Que hagamos un huequito en la pared y las espiemos? – Propuso el Uzumaki.

–¿Qué nos disfracemos de chicas y nos infiltremos para verlas?– el Inuzuka no se quiso quedar atrás, así que también intervino.

–¿Qué les robemos las ropas para que tengan que salir desnudas? –

–¡¡No!! – Gritó el Nara logrando tranquilizar a los Shinobis y sus alborotadas hormonas – Sólo se les ocurren ideas de niños traviesos – Luego cambió de expresión a una de enfermo maniático – Yo propongo algo más… uhm… digamos… diferente.

– ¿Eh? – Todos lo miraron extrañados.

De pronto, Sai intervino.

–¿Quieres que nos las midamos para ver quien la tiene más grande?

Al escuchar al extraño halar, todos lo observaron confundidos, preguntándose… ¿Quién diablos era éste? ¿Y de donde salió? ¿Es parte del elenco?

Shikamaru lo observó molesto y le gritó.

–Retírate idiota, que tú apareces en la serie dentro de 3 años – el genio ahora era vidente.

Y el servicio de seguridad tuvo que retirar al infiltrado del set de grabaciones.

Una vez resuelto el problema, Shikamaru volvió a tomar la palabra.

–Volviendo al tema en cuestión, aquí va mi reto. – llamó a todos a su alrededor antes de continuar. – Propongo que todos utilicemos cuanta técnica Ninja conozcamos, para lograr hacer que los demás veamos al menos a una chica desnuda. – observó a los demás, quienes sonreían a su idea. – Y quien lo logre, sin que seamos descubiertos ni masacrados, será el ganador.

Apenas terminó de hablar, todos se miraron serios. El reto sonaba interesante. Lograr que todos vieran a una chica desnuda y sobrevivir para contarlo… y solo con el uso de sus jutsus, era definitivamente todo un reto. Un reto de carácter ninja que combinaba tanto sus habilidades Ninja como la capacidad mañosa de todo hombre. Un verdadero reto.

–¡Yo voy primero! – Saltó Naruto emocionado y se paró en un extremo de la piscina, con el agua llegándole hasta las rodillas, para hacer los sellos correspondientes. – ¡Sexy no–jutsu! –

Apenas terminó de hablar, el rubio hiperactivo se transformó en una linda rubia de lindo rostro, lindos hombros, lindos pechos, linda cintura, lindos…

–¡¡Aggg!! – Todos gritaron asqueados, se cubrieron los ojos y uno que otro por ahí vomitó.

–¡¿Qué les pasa!? – Interrogó curioso el Uzumaki, que no entendía la reacción de sus amigos.

–¡Baka!, ¡Te olvidaste de transformar tus… ! – y Shikamaru señaló hacia… eso.

–¡Aggg! –

,.*.,.*., ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*.

–Bueno, ahora es mi turno – Se levantó Kiba, para luego llamar a su perro y darle la orden – Akamaru, utiliza tu olfato y tráenos una linda cachorrita.

El can asintió luego de recibir la orden, y poco después estuvo de regreso en los baños termales, sonriendo por haber cumplido la orden de su amo. O si, había traído una linda…

–Es mía – Gritó emocionado el Inuzuka al ver la presa de Akamaru.

–Guau – Le advirtió el can, "Esta cachorra es mía".

–Soy tu amo, así que dámela – Molesto, Kiba se abalanzó contra su perro, y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

–Guau – le volvió a advertir Akamaru, y al instante contraataco a su amo.

La pelea se desarrolló ante la mirada atónita de sus espectadores, quienes no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. A decir verdad, estaban más que avergonzados con la escena.

Antes que la humillación pública continuara, Sasuke se dirigió ante los demás.

–Me supongo que Kiba queda descalificado – afirmó, para luego señalar la "presa" que había traído el can.– Ella no es válida para el reto.

Todos asintieron ante la afirmación del portador del Sharingan, y Kiba fue descalificado junto con Akamaru, por haber traído a una linda y encantadora… poodle.

,.*.,.*., ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*.

–Ahora es mi turno – Sasuke habló seguro para luego levantarse ante todos, y comentar.– traer a una chica debería ser pan comido para un Ninja.

Se quedó parado ante la expectativa de todos, para luego ponerse a meditar. De pronto, se dio cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había supuesto. _¿Y cómo traigo a una chica al baño de hombres?_ Al principio, lo le había parecido una misión tan complicada, pero luego de pensarlo bien, parecía ser una misión imposible. Sin otra mejor idea, y sin tiempo que perder, decidió activar su Sharingan para ver si se le ocurría algo.

– ¡Sharingan! –

Su kekke genkai fue activado, y luego se giró para ver a través de la pared hacia el baño de chicas, pensando en una buena alternativa para salir del apuro. Pero, sin darse cuenta, olvidó que su técnica le permite imitar los movimientos de los demás.

Minutos después, Sasuke Uchiha se estaba comenzando a frotar los pezones con la barra de jabón.

–¡Agg!, ¡¿que estas haciendo, Sasuke?! – Le gritó molesto Naruto.

–¡El reto era traernos a una chica!, no actuar como una – Bufó decepcionado el Nara, que tenía bastantes esperanzas en el Uchiha.

–¿Y como lo detenemos? – Preguntó curioso Chouji.

De pronto, Shino se les acercó con una expresión seria, los observó con seguridad, y luego gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

–Hey, miren al bosque, ¿Que no es ese Uchiha Itachi?

El portador del Sharingan paró en seco.

–¿Donde? ¿Donde? – cuestionó en tono molesto.

–Aya por el bosque, bien al fondo –señaló el maestro de los insectos hacia lo más oscuro del bosque.

–Gracias.

Fue todo lo que pronunció el de cabellos negros, para luego salir corriendo hacia el bosque, murmullando palabras como "te voy a matar", "voy a vengar a mi clan" entre otras. Y así fue como lograron deshacerse de Sasuke Uchiha.

,.*.,.*., ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*.

–Mi turno – Tomó la palabra Shino.

El maestro de los insectos dio un paso adelante, y luego de concentrar su chacra con una serie de posiciones de sellos, comenzó a manipular a sus insectos, para luego formar ante los ojos atónitos de los demás, la figura de una chica. ¿Una chica?, pues ese era realmente una mujer, un monumento de mujer, una belleza indescriptible, con tremendas curvazas y tremendos pechos.

–Wow – exclamó Naruto – Eres increíble, Shino. – dijo para luego acercarse a tocar a la "creación" del Aburame. Grave error.

– ¡¡Aghhh!! – Gritó asqueado al momento que un par de asquerosas cucarachas voladoras se le treparon por la mano.

Y todos gritaron a la vez asqueados, para luego volver a la etapa de vómitos y asco. Después de todo, no podían olvidarse que el hembrón que tenían en frente estaba echa a base de insectos.

,.*.,.*., ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*. ,.*.,.*.

Resignado, el genio del clan Nara tomó la palabra.

–Parece que nadie va a poder cumplir el reto, yo me retiro – dijo para luego comenzar a retirarse.

Sin embargo, antes que saliera de las aguas termanes, la mano del Uzumaki lo detuvo a tiempo.

–Hey, un momento, tú no has intentado cumplir el reto. – le dijo, para luego observarlo con ojos suplicantes. – ¿Por qué no lo intentas con tu jutsu de posesión de sombras?

El genio resopló antes de voltear a verlo, y darle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

–Mi jutsu solo paraliza por un tiempo al oponente, y después de eso, sea quien sea la chica que traiga, quedaría libre. – ambos tragaron saliva, antes que el castaño continuara. – y como supondrás, una vez que quede libre, nos aniquilará – Su respuesta son+o más que convincente.

– Uhm – volvió a meditar el rubio, para luego voltear hacia el Akimichi, quien ya comenzaba a retirarse junto con el Nara. – Hey, ¿Y que hay de ti, Chouji?.

–¿Quieres que traiga a una chica con mi jutsu? – preguntó incrédulo el Akimichi. – Te la traería molida o hecha puré – su respuesta sonó tan convincente como la de su compañero..

Resignado, el rubio salió tras los otros dos del baño de hombres, con la decepción marcada en el rostro. Nadie ganó el reto. O al menos, eso pensaron todos.

Sólo un gennin se quedó, relajado, sólo, y por fin sin distracciones que le impidieran apreciar la vista panorámica que tenía a través de la pared directo hacia el baño de mujeres, sentado en una esquina discreta y con una enorme sonrisa en los labios… _"Gracias… Byakugan"_.

* * *

Espero les guste.


	4. 03: La misión: No todo es lo que parece

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 3 – La misión: No todo es lo que parece**

...

Saltaba de techo en techo tan rápido como le era posible, demostrando sus grandes habilidades de ninja, o presumiendo de ellas, que da lo mismo, con rumbo hacia las instalaciones del hotel Matsumoto.

Su mente intentaba enfocarse en un sólo objetivo, advertir a su querida prima, Hinata, y a su _no muy querido_ compañero del peligro que estaban corriendo. _"Si lo que dijo aquel hombre es cierto, Hinata–sama corre un grave peligro..."_

Sin embargo, otros pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente. Comenzó a analizar la sucesión de los hechos desde que llegaron al hotel y cómo todos éstos, aunque fueran solo_ desagradables_, lo llevaron a terminar enterándose, casi de casualidad, del destino que les esperaba. Repentinamente, y casi sin notarlo, su mente lo alejó de este mundo. Su cuerpo continuó moviéndose solo por inercia propia, por instinto. El mundo exterior tal y como lo conocemos dejó de existir quedando solos él y sus pensamientos…

_"La discusión con Hinata–sama y el baka de Naruto en el hotel, mi repentina salida, el gato negro, la escalera, el puente y el lago, que terminaron trayéndome tan buenos recuerdos... la piedra que arrojé, rompiendo un espejo. Rayos, creo que estoy pidiendo a gritos mala suerte, pero… ¿Acaso todo eso me trajo mala suerte?¿O fue cosa del destino?... ¡Bah! Yo no creo en esas tonterías, la mala suerte no..."_

Y en el preciso momento en que estaba por responderse a sí mismo y de forma tan segura dicha pregunta, una voz _desagradablemente_ familiar lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

– ¡¡Cuidado!! – le advirtió la voz.

El Hyuuga volteó hacia un lado fijando su mirada en el lugar de donde provenía la voz, perdiéndose de la vista que tenía en frente. Y es que la vista de enfrente no hubiese sido tan importante si es que no se trataba de un enorme muro de ladrillos colocado extrañamente en medio de la nada.

– ¡Mira hacia el frente! – volvió a advertirle la voz.

Demasiado tarde, la cruda realidad le pegó con todo en la cara.

– ¡Auch! – Gritó de dolor el Hyuuga como reacción al bochornoso golpe que se había dado.

El dueño de la voz se le acercó entre risas, que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas, acompañadas de muecas y gesticulaciones aun más bochornosas que el mismo golpe.

Y sí, el dueño de la voz era Naruto.

– ¡Eso debió dolerte! – le señalaba el rubio entre risas – ¡Deberías fijarte por donde andas! –

Neji gruñó.

– Sería mas fácil fijarme en el camino si tu no aparecieras de la nada y me asustaras de esa manera – Contestó molesto con una expresión que podría intimidar al mismísimo Hiashi.

Dicha expresión fue más que suficiente para paralizar del miedo a Naruto, tanto que apenas pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa nerviosa, y en menos de un segundo su imagen desapareció, dejando una señal de humo en su antigua ubicación.

_"Un clon de sombra"_ pensó el genio.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más hasta que llegó el verdadero Naruto.

– Te estaba buscando, ¿Donde te habías metido? – le preguntó curioso al Hyuuga.

– ¿Yo? ¡¡Y eso a ti que te importa!! – y adoptando su pose seria de siempre, sin mirar siquiera al rubio, continuó – Estaba por ahí haciendo cosas que a ti no te importan y… –

Tenía planeado contestarle cualquier idiotez a Naruto con tal de librarse de su _molestia_ presencia. _"Le puedo inventar cualquier estupidez, incluso si le dijera que caí en una dimensión paralela en la que ven a nuestro mundo como una caricatura animada a través de pequeños artefactos cuadrados llamados televisores, se lo creería"_ pensó el genio, hasta que recordó el tema que lo traía preocupado hacía unos minutos atrás.

– Un momento, ¿Porque me buscabas? y ¿Donde esta Hinata–sama? ¿Los atacaron? –

– ¡¿Ehhh!? ¡De que hablas! ¡¿A que te refieres con _atacaron_!?– cuestionó curioso, enfatizando en la última palabra.

– Me acabo de enterar de que hay un grupo de ladrones que suele atacar a los nuevos huéspedes del hotel Matsumoto – le confesó serio el Hyuuga

– ¿¡Que dices?! – el rubio se sorprendió ante tal revelación – y yo deje sola a Hinata–chan, debemos ir a... –

– Lo sé. Debemos ir a alertar a Hinata–sama –

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, asintieron y partieron con rumbo al hotel. Si bien era cierto que tenían sus diferencias, no iban a permitir que dichas diferencias interfieran con la seguridad de la misión, y menos con la seguridad de Hinata.

* * *

Mientras, en el hotel Matsumoto se había armado tremendo alboroto. Una feroz batalla se estaba librando en la sección de las habitaciones individuales.

– Byakugan –

Una chica de ojos blancos y cabellos azulados luchaba ferozmente contra tres "tipos" que habían pretendido entrar en su habitación para llevarse sus pertenencias.

Si, esa chica era Hinata, y estaba haciendo una demostración en vivo y directo de todas sus habilidades de kunoichi. Atrás de ella se encontraba la señorita Kimiko observándola curiosa, con una amplia y _maliciosa_ sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Lucía como si estuviese _disfrutando_ con una expresión _sádica_ la escena.

La pelea transcurría en la habitación de Hinata. Sin embargo, los golpes y ruidos alertaron a los demás huéspedes, quienes habían acudido a dicha habitación para presenciar la escena. Y es que ver en acción a un Ninja, incluso aunque se tratase de una pequeña de 12 años, resultaba un espectáculo digno de verse.

Tanto Hinata como los ladrones lucían agitados y cansados, sin embargo la peor parte la llevaban los ladrones. Y es que la buena fortuna de Hinata fue que enviaran a los tres más débiles del grupo de ladrones, considerando que robarles a unos niños era tarea demasiado "fácil". Se tomaron un momento para descansar y recuperar el aliento, sin desprender la mirada de sus oponentes. La Hyuuga desactivó su byakugan para no desperdiciar su chacra.

Los shinobis llegaron a tiempo y observaron sigilosamente tras una ventana que daba con el exterior, examinando la situación analíticamente. Al menos, por esta vez, Neji logró impedir a tiempo la entrada triunfal del ninja más escandaloso de Konoha, evidenciando sus posiciones y posiblemente arruinando el factor sorpresa.

Los ladrones comenzaron a discutir.

– La maldita mocosa sabe pelear, ¿Qué es eso que tenía en los ojos? – comentó uno de los ladrones.

– No lo sé, pero debieron habernos advertido – le contestó el más pequeño, quien lucía evidentemente más dañado por los golpes de la Hyuuga.

Estas últimas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por Neji..._ "Nos debieron haber advertido... tal y como lo pensé, hay alguien detrás de todo esto"_.

Parecía que Hinata estaba manejando bastante bien la situación, sin embargo, esto no convencía a Neji, quien observaba preocupado la escena.

– Tenemos ir a ayudar a Hinata–sama – Se levantó listo para abrir la ventana y entrar, hasta que una mano lo detuvo. El dueño de la mano era Naruto.

Y el momento cultural llegó. La imagen de Naruto cambió, luciendo como todo un intelectual con gruesos lentes que ocultaban unos brillantes ojos y traje con corbata, como todo un profesor de colegio, demasiado _exagerado_ como para creerlo. Tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible y levantando el dedo índice de la mano, se expresó.

– ¡Debes creer en Hinata–chan! –

– ¿Que? – le cuestionó sorprendido el Hyuuga.

– Ella se ha esforzado mucho para mejorar su propio jutsu – volvió a expresarse aun con más seriedad el rubio.

– ¿De que rayos hablas? –

– Verás, ella ha estado entrenando mucho con Shino y Kiba, y también en el agua para poder desarrollar sus habilidades naturales y ... – Seguía hablando en forma seria y convincente, demasiado como para ser él.

Neji lo observaba incrédulo, por unos segundos pudo lograr prestarle atención casi tomándolo en serio, pero luego le ganó la razón. Ver a Naruto hablando así era demasiado para ser verdad, parecía como si un espíritu _inteligente_ hubiese poseído a Naruto _"Tal vez ese sea el Kyuubi del que tanto hablan..."_ y seguía tratando de hilar sus ideas, hasta que decidió actuar.

– No digas más tonterías y hazte a un lado – y lo empujó fuera de su camino.

Y se arruinó el momento cultural. Se escuchó un disco rayado y naruto volvió a la normalidad.

El rubio suspiró decepcionado – Sonó mucho más convincente cuando lo dijo Shino – y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

– Debe ser porque fue Shino quien lo dijo – le contestó pensativo el Hyuuga, aunque aun le quedaban dudas de las palabras de su compañero... _"Mejorar su propio jutsu... ¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?"_.

La discusión entre ambos continuaba hasta que un grito los trajo a la realidad. Uno de los ladrones aprovechó la gran concurrencia para tomar como rehén a uno de los huéspedes, un pequeño de 5 años. La situación ahora cambiaba por completo.

– Hinata–sama no podrá manejar esto sola – gritó Neji, luego giró a ver a Naruto, quien asentía a su idea. No hacía falta comunicarse para definir el plan.

––

En el hotel, la acción se había trasladado hasta los pasadizos. La situación se había complicando.

Hinata ya lucía bastante cansada, y ahora a ese cansancio había que aumentarle la decepción de ver como los ladrones manejaban la situación a su antojo, con el pequeño niño secuestrado. Esos ladrones se notaban ser débiles, sin embargo, su astucia malintencionada les ayudó a continuar en la batalla jugando sucio. Hinata comenzaba a desesperarse... _"Se supone que soy una kunoichi, debería poder solucionar esto, aun soy débil... Naruto–kun, te necesito..."_ sus ojos, sin el byakugan activado debido a la falta de chacra, se lucían llorosos, y manos temblaban por los nervios sujetando una kunai, única arma que le quedaba.

El sonido de una ventana rompiéndose llamó la atención de todos. Voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Cierto personaje entró por la ventana haciendo su famosa entrada triunfal.

– ¡Hey! ¿Como se atreven a atacar de forma tan baja Hinata–chan? – Gritó el dueño de la voz, evidenciándose – ¡Suelten a ese niño o se las verán conmigo!, !Los voy a derrotar fácilmente¡ –

– Naruto–kun, llegaste... gracias – Hinata sonrió mas tranquila y segura al ver a su compañero.

Uno de los ladrones lo observó con desprecio.

– ¿Y tú quien eres, mocoso? – le gritó burlonamente – ¿Y crees que nos vas a vencer entrando de esa forma tan escandalosa? –

Naruto gruñó molesto – ¡No me llamen mocoso! – luego comenzó a reírse burlonamente – ¡Y si los voy a vencer! ¡Y si no me creen, solo miren como Hinata–chan los dejó, hechos papilla! – luego, y señalando con el dedo al ladrón que tenía sujeto al pequeño, continuó – sobre todo tú, que te tienes que esconder detrás de un niño pequeño para que una niña no te siga dando una paliza – esto último lo dijo en un tono bastante burlón.

El aludido gruñó molesto, y es que no le hicieron gracia las palabras del rubio. Soltó al niño y se abalanzó hacia Naruto enfurecido al ataque, tal y como éste lo esperaba.

La Hyuuga observó asustada la escena, pero luego algo en su interior le indicó confiar en él... _"debo confiar en Naruto–kun"_.

El ladrón cayó sobre un Naruto sonriente y despreocupado, que de pronto desapareció, dejando un rastro de humo en su lugar.

– ¿Que? ¿Donde se metió el mocoso? – gritó molesto el ladrón.

Las risas del rubio se escucharon otra vez pero ahora al final del pasadizo. Estaba sonriente con el pequeño a su lado. Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos, y es que nadie antes había visto a un clon de sombras en acción.

– ¡Ja!, cayeron como idiotas – Y procedió con la explicación – El Naruto que vieron entrando por la ventana era un clon de sombras que utilicé como carnada, mientras que yo me escondí en el cuarto de al lado esperando una oportunidad. Cuando noté que el idiota ése soltó al niño, lo tomé y lo traje a este lugar seguro, y mi clon desapareció porque ya no era necesario –

Hinata sonrió con un leve enrojecimiento en el rostro _"Un clon de sombras, bien pensado, Naruto–kun"_.

El jefe del grupo de ladrones gritó molesto – Y crees que vamos a dejar esto así – tratando de buscar una forma de escapar de la situación.

No les quedaban muchas alternativas, esos chicos eran más peligrosos de lo que aparentaban. Si es que querían escapar, la única forma de hacerlo era a través de un reen. Observó a la Hyuuga en estado indefenso, y les hizo señas a sus compañeros, quienes captaron rápidamente el plan.

– ¡Atrapen a la mocosa! – Y los tres se abalanzaron dispuestos a atrapar a Hinata.

Esta, quien lucía bastante cansada, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante el ataque. Solo atinó a agacharse y ponerse en posición de defensa, con los brazos protegiendo su rostro, y esperando que ocurriera lo peor.

Un grito masculino se escuchó antes de que el ataque se diera.

– ¡Hakkeshō Kaiten! –

Alguien se interpuso a tiempo deteniendo el ataque, y, de paso, mandando volar a los tres ladrones, que quedaron estampados en la pared y en estado inconsciente.

– Neji onisan – susurró sorprendida Hinata, observando la imagen de su primo de espaldas, quien se había puesto en frente de ella y el ataque de los ladrones.

Y la pelea terminó. Los huéspedes que habían presenciado la escena aplaudieron emocionados ante la actuación de los ninjas, y agradecieron el rescate del pequeño. La señorita Kimiko, quien no se había perdido un solo detalle de la pelea, se acercó fingiendo preocupación dispuesta a atender las heridas de Hinata, que por suerte eran solo superficiales. Luego ordenó que llamaran a la policía para que se llevaran a los ladrones.

Los ninjas se retiraron a la habitación de Hinata para ayudar a acomodar sus pertenencias, que habían quedado bastante desordenadas, y para atender a la Hyuuga mientras esta se tomaba un descanso después de aquel ataque.

* * *

Salieron al atardecer para ir a cenar al comedor principal. Al llegar se quedaron bastante sorprendidos.

Se había armado un gran alboroto debido a la captura de los ladrones. Se mandó armar tremenda fiesta para la hora de la cena en honor a los ninjas. Y es que después de que capturaron a los ladrones, el hotel se llenó de huéspedes. Los empleados del hotel habían esmerado bastante en la decoración del comedor principal. Las mesas lucía hermosas, los mozos correteaban por todos lados tratando de atender a la gran cantidad de huéspedes que tenían, y los músicos amenizaban la cena con canciones alegres. Lo que más llamaba la atención era una enorme mesa se mostraba imponente en el centro del comedor, exhibiendo un buffet con los más exquisitos manjares.

Obviamente, el más emocionado fue Naruto, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción y manchas de baba en la cara.

Se sentaron en una mesa con la señorita Kimiko, quien excusó al señor Matsumoto por su ausencia, alegando que estaba en un viaje de negocios.

– Todo se ve muy rico – dijo el rubio al ver la comida que tenía servida. Rápidamente sujetó dos palillos y comenzó a comer apresuradamente, casi atragantándose, y de paso ignorando por completo la ausencia del señor Matsumoto.

Neji aprovechó la cena para solicitar que les dieran otra habitación, una grupal, para poder dormir juntos durante la noche, poniendo como pretexto que después de lo que había pasado era mejor no dejar sola a su prima. No hubo objeciones por parte de la joven, quien asintió a la solicitud del ninja.

La velada transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, hasta que estuvieron satisfechos y se retiraron hacia su nueva habitación para dormir.

* * *

La habitación que les asignaron era bastante grande, con tres camas que se encontraban una al lado de la otra. La pared de enfrente tenía tres grandes ventanas que les daban una hermosa vista panorámica hacia el horizonte.

Ya instalados, Neji procedió a explicarles la verdadera razón por la que solicitó la habitación.

– Alguien más envió esos ladrones, sospecho que se trata de alguien dentro de este mismo hotel, debemos estar alerta porque podrían volver a atacar –

– P–pero, Neji, ¿Porque crees eso? – le preguntó Hinata.

– Por varios motivos, primero que nada, ¿Como saben cuando hay nuevos huéspedes para asaltar?, segundo ¿Como fue que entraron si este hotel tiene guardias de seguridad? y tercero, ¿Como supieron cuando era el momento mas oportuno para atacar? ¿Precisamente cuando Hinata–sama se encontraba sola? –

– Uhm – Naruto llevó su mano a su quijada, fingiendo entender la situación – ¿Estas queriendo decir que esperaron a que Hinata estuviera sola para poder atacarla? y, ¿Porque esperar a que Hinata este sola?¿Porque no atacaron cuando estábamos todos? –

El Hyuuga observó con decepción a Naruto, al mismo tiempo que se le marcaba una vena en la frente. Luego suspiró resignado, debía suponer que a Naruto siempre se le tienen que explicar las cosas dos veces.

– Te lo voy a poner mas fácil, _baka_. La persona que envió a esos ladrones sabía perfectamente que nosotros somos ninjas, y esperó el momento indicado para atacar, cuando estuviéramos desprevenidos... – y luego levantó la voz para su última frase –¡Que fue precisamente cuando dejaste a Hinata–sama sola! –

Unos rayos de luz salieron de los ojos de los shinobis. Ambos gruñeron sin dejar de mirarse con odio a los ojos. Naruto rompió la concentración al gritar escandalosamente contestando a la acusación de Neji.

– ¿Que rayos dices? – cuestionó claramente ofendido – Yo solo te estaba buscando porque Hinata–chan se puso muy triste desde que te fuiste –

El Hyuuga abrió los ojos demostrando claramente lo sorprendido que estaba. _"¿Hinata–sama se puso triste porque me fui?"_ Volteó a verla sorprendido, ella tenía la cabeza agachada. Decidió dejar esos pensamientos para después y centrarse en la misión.

– Será mejor que hagamos guardia, Naruto y yo nos encargaremos de eso ya que Hinata–sama debe descansar –

– P–pero yo... yo estoy bien, n–n–no tienen porque... – trató de defenderse la Hyuuga.

– No te preocupes Hinata–chan, tu descansa que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo – le sonrió el rubio – a demás, hiciste un gran trabajo tu sola contra esos tres idiotas –

– G–g–gracias Naruto–kun – y Hinata se dirigió a su cama para dormir – Hasta mañana, Neji oniisan, Naruto–kun – y se retiró a su cama.

Naruto la imitó y se fue también a su cama a dormir, dejando a Neji solo sentado en una silla haciendo el primer turno de guardia.

* * *

El silencio de la noche, interrumpido cada cierto tiempo por los ronquidos de cierto shinobi, le hizo sentir que el tiempo se había detenido, cuando en realidad estaba avanzado incluso más rápido de lo habitual. Despejó su mente y comenzó a analizar con mayor detenimiento los hechos ocurridos durante los últimos días desde que comenzó la misión. Hasta ese momento, había actuado pensando solo en sí mismo, y no en las personas que lo rodeaban, sobre todo, en _ella_. Su comportamiento había sido de lo más egoísta, nunca consideró como se había sentido su prima durante todo el viaje, y en las dificultades que le había puesto al hacerla decidir entre él y Naruto, aun sabiendo lo delicada y frágil que es ella.

Las horas pasaban tan rápido como minutos o segundos, sin ser notadas por el Hyuuga, mientras él seguía meditando respecto a todo lo que había pasado durante la misión y de como su comportamiento había afectado de alguna manera a Hinata.

No se podía perdonar a si mismo el haberla dejado sola. La abandonó sin siquiera importarle su seguridad, sólo su propio orgullo, incluso siendo consciente que él era su _protector_. Se culpó a si mismo por todo.

_"Fui demasiado precipitado al irme sin dar explicaciones, ella pudo haber corrido peor suerte que la que tuvo, me estoy dejando llevar por las emociones, ¡¡Rayos!! Actué como un egoísta, como un cretino, como un..."._

– ¡¡...Como un idiota!! – le gritó casi al oído el rubio, interrumpiendo o complementando los pensamientos del Hyuuga.

– ¡¿Que dijiste?! – Le inquirió molesto Neji, sujetando del cuello de la polera a Naruto.

– ¡Oye!, ¡Ya suéltame! – lo empujó, librándose del ataque – Dije que me sentía ¡Como un idiota! hablando solo ya que tu no me estas prestando atención – terminó de hablar, explicando a que se refería con lo de _idiota_ –

– ¡Ahhh! Era eso – suspiró el Hyuuga, y luego susurró en voz baja – Aunque para ser honestos, tú no necesita de mucho esfuerzo para sentirte como idiota _– _

– ¿Dijiste algo, Neji? – le preguntó con desconfianza Naruto.

– No, nada – le contestó ignorándolo

– Si, nada, seguro que no fue nada – lo observó desconfiado – y ya vete a dormir, que ya es mi turno –

– ¿Tan rápido? no me había dado cuenta – medito el Hyuuga.

– Las horas pasan como si fueran segundos cuando tienes la mente concentrada en algo –

Sonrió Naruto – ¿Sabes? me pasa lo mismo cuando pienso en que debo traer de vuelta a Sasuke, se lo prometí a Sakura y no la voy a defraudar, solo debo hacerme más fuerte –

– Dime, ¿Porque esa obsesión con Sasuke? – le preguntó casi con temor a escuchar alguna absurda excusa.

– Uhm, no lo sé, supongo que pasa así cuando se trata de alguien a quien aprecias mucho – le contestó el rubio.

Increíble, pero las palabras de Naruto ayudaron en mucho a completar los pensamientos del Hyuuga. De hecho, sí había estado actuando como un idiota, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero eso se debía principalmente a que no había pensado más que en si mismo, tenía que comenzar a pensar en los demás, sobre todo en Hinata.

Se dirigió a su cama y se dispuso a dormir tranquilo, con la expresión más descansada de lo normal. _"Mañana será otro día, trataré de cambiar mi trato con ella, y con Naruto"_.

* * *

El sol inundó la habitación evidenciando que había amanecido, los pájaros cantaron alegremente sus melodías y las flores expedían sus deliciosos aromas.

Un día como ese podría resultar una bendición para todos, menos para Neji Hyuuga. Se tapó el rostro con la sabana intentando seguir durmiendo, pero no lo consiguió. La bulla de los pájaros, sumados con el olor de esos malditos geranios al que le tenía tanta alergia, no lo dejaron.

Abrió los ojos molesto y se sentó aun en su cama, tratando de organizar los pensamientos que había dejado inconclusos el día anterior antes de dormir... _"hoy las cosas serán mejores que ayer" _pensó.

Seguía meditando tranquilamente hasta que un sonido seco proveniente del baño, acompañado de los gritos de dos personas demasiado conocidas para él, lo puso en alerta. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño a ver de qué se trataba.

– ¡Que suce–e–e–e–de? – Los ojos se le desorbitaron y quedaron estrellados en su rostro, su rostro lucía pálido, aun más pálido de lo que ya era, y la quijada fue a parar directo al suelo. Un par de hormigas estuvieron a punto de entrar por su boca.

Y es que la escena que acababa de ver era la peor que se pudiera haber imaginado:

Hinata sobre el suelo, boca arriba y hecha un tomate con brazos y piernas de lo roja que estaba, con Naruto sobre ella boca abajo y con un cepillo en la mano derecha. Hasta ahí tal vez la escena no hubiese sido tan impactante o traumatizante, de no ser por cierta aproximación entre los labios de la Hyuuga y el Uzumaki que para cualquier entendedor del tema, se trataba de un BESO.

_"E–e–eso es, el... e–e–el... primer beso de Hinata–sama?"._

Volteó a ver hacia la puerta del baño, encontrándose con un almanaque que le indicó la fecha de hoy... Viernes 13.

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 3––

* * *

_**Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic**_

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

Y volvemos a las aguas termales del hotel Matsumoto. Esta vez quienes se estaban bañando eran las kunoichis, todas ellas.

– Este hotel es una maravilla – Expresó Temari gustosa mientras bebía de su limonada.

– Tienes razón, Temari, ¿Y dices que estás acá de misión, Hinata? – preguntó una chica de moñitos.

– H–hai – contestó tímidamente la Hyuuga – estamos de misión con Neji oniisan y Naruto–kun –

– Pero también vinieron los demás, están ahora en los baños termales para varones – intervino Ino en la conversación.

– Cierto – Confirmó la Hyuuga a la afirmación de la Yamanaka.

Sin embargo, a una de ellas le quedó cierto pensamiento en la mente.

– Osea que el baka de Naruto anda suelto por ahí – Se levantó de golpe olvidando su falta de ropa – podría estar espiándonos es este mismo momento –

Todas se dispusieron a revisar los alrededores con la vista, pero nada encontraron.

– Ejm, Sakura... – le pasó la voz Ino – si nos estuviese espiando Naruto, a la única a la que podría estar viendo desnuda es a ti –

– A que te refie... ¡Rayos! –

Un viento helado recorriendo su cuerpo le hizo recordar su desnudez, y de inmediato se sentó avergonzada.

– ¿Y que creen que estén haciendo los chicos ahora? – interrogó Tenten – de seguro están tramando algo – esto último despertó la curiosidad de las demás kunoichis.

– Conociéndolos, y por lo inmaduros que son, deben estar buscando la forma de espiarnos sin ser descubiertos – le contestó segura Ino.

Temari se quedó pensativa, meditando las suposiciones de sus compañeras.

– Pues yo creo que ellos deben estar haciendo algo más... inmaduro – afirmó segura de sí misma la mayor del grupo.

– Inmaduro, ¿Como que? – le preguntó curiosa Sakura.

– No lo se, pueda que se propongan algún estúpido reto, o algo así – contestó burlonamente a la pregunta de la Haruno.

– ¿Y que tal si los espiamos? – preguntó con una expresión traviesa Tenten.

Todas asintieron y decidieron espiar por las rendijas de la pared gastada que separaba el ambiente de chicas con el de chicos.

Ino, Sakura y Tenten buscaron una rendija para espiar a los chicos. Temari se sentó alejada esperando a que sus compañeras la mantuvieran informada de lo que pudieran ver. Hinata, por su parte, se quedó atrás de Tenten, un tanto insegura de lo que estaba haciendo.

La vista se les hacía un tanto dificultosa, y a Tenten se le ocurrió una idea.

– Hinata, ¿Porque no activas tu byakugan y los espías mejor? nuestra vista no es tan buena como la tuya – La maestra en armas ya conocía bastante bien las habilidades del byakugan, no por gusto tenía al genio Hyuuga en su equipo.

Hinata asintió y, un tanto nerviosa, activó su byakugan. Cuando observó a través de la pared, se encontró con cierto rubio con rayas en las mejillas se estaba parando, evidenciando su _insignificante_ masculinidad. Y si las reacciones de las demás kunoichis al ver a Naruto parado se diversificaron entre las risas, el asco y el vómito, la reacción de la Hyuuga fue totalmente diferente. La pobre se puso más colorada que nunca, el poco elemento líquido que quedaba sobre su cuerpo producto del baño se evaporó con su propio calor, un hilillo de sangre salió de su nariz, y cayó desmayada victima de la impresión, o la _decepción_.

La primera que cayó del equipo de kunoichis fue Hinata.

– Sigamos, no dejemos que la caída de una nos afecte – les trató de infundir ánimos Ino.

Continuaron con su labor de espionaje. Estaban tratando de escuchar lo que decían los chicos hasta que vieron a uno totalmente desconocido para ellas.

– ¿Y quien es ese? – preguntó Sakura.

– Está muy pálido, y parece rarito – agregó Ino.

– Pues ya lo están botando – continuó Tenten.

Continuaron tratando de escuchar lo que decían, pero se les hacía difícil debido a la distancia.

– ¿Que es lo que dice Shikamaru? – preguntó Sakura, esforzándose por atender a las palabras de los shinobis.

– Algo relacionado con ver a las chicas – contestó Tenten un tanto dudosa de su propia respuesta.

– Pues yo le entendí algo que tiene que ver con sus jutsus – terminó Ino

– ¡Ja! – rió confiada Temari – todo queda claro, van a tratar de espiar el baño de mujeres utilizando sus jutsus – Afirmó segura de su suposición

– Esos idiotas, me las van a pagar – gritó enfurecida la Haruno.

Y estaba irritada ante la posibilidad de que ellos las pudieran espiar que, inconscientemente, levantó el puño y golpeó con toda su fuerza contra el piso. Respecto al golpe, apenas si se escuchó, pero el grito desgarrador de dolor que emitió la kunoichi pudo escucharse desde la aldea del Rayo hasta la aldea de la Hoja, Suna y hasta nuestro mundo traspasando las dimensiones de tiempo y espacio. Y es que Sakura Haruno a los 12 años aun no tenía hiper–fuerza.

– Sakura baka, tu aun no tienes hiper–fuerza, eso ocurre recién en el Shippuden – le dijo Ino, antes de que la chica de cabellos rosas terminara por perder el conocimiento.

La segunda baja de las kunoichis fue Sakura.

Ino y Tenten se miraron seguras de sí mismas, suspiraron y volvieron a su labor de espionaje.

Estaban tratando de oír lo que decían pero no era fácil. Ino opto intentar observar, grave error. Se topó con un Sasuke actuando como toda una lady, como una señorita.

– ¿A–a–acaso Sasuke e–es g–g–ay? – Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa horrible idea de la mente _"seguro son ideas mías, jeje"_, y volvió a observar – ¡No puede ser! – confirmado, Sasuke Uchiha estaba actuando como mujer.

La Yamanaka sintió como lentamente su corazón de fangirl se le partía en pedacitos, y cayó desmayada producto de la decepción.

Ahora solo quedaban Temari y Tenten.

– Al menos podrías venir a ayudarme a espiarlos – le reclamó a Temari la maestra de las armas.

– ¿Y para que? Igual no creo que logren nada bueno –

– No deberías subestimarlos –

La maestra de las armas se acercó para seguir espiando, cuando notó que Naruto, Shikamaru y Chouji salían con la cabeza agachada del baño.

– Vaya, parece que tenías razón – volteó a ver a Temari – ya se están yendo –

Tenten volteó con intención de ir a sentarse junto a Temari, hasta que una kunai se le atravesó por delante, y haciendo gala de sus habilidades con las armas, la atrapó en el aire. El arma venía con una nota atada al mango, la abrió y leyó la primera línea:

_Tenten, hola, soy yo, Neji_

– ¿Que? – Se sorprendió no muy gratamente – ¡Ese idiota pudo haberme matado con la kunai! – se estaba enfureciendo con el Hyuuga cuando observó detenidamente que Neji le hacía señas para que leyera la nota.

Procedió a leer la segunda línea de la nota.

_No te quejes, no te pude haber matado, se que eres buena con las armas y la hubieses atrapado incluso con los ojos vendados._

– Ok, entiendo, pero ¿Para que me manda una nota? – Volvió a observar a Neji, que le seguía haciendo señas para que viera la nota.

Continuó con su lectura, la tercera línea.

_Si quieres saber para que te mandé la nota, deberías leerla._

– Eso ya lo sé, baka – decidió ya no mirar a su compañero y continuar su lectura.

_Solo quería pedirte que te hicieras a un lado porque me tapas la vista._

– ¿Que le tapo la vista? ¿A que se refiere con... – un terrible pensamiento pasó por su mente. Volvió a observar hacia donde estaba Neji y descifró correctamente las señas. Le estaba indicando que se hiciera a un lado para que él, con su byakugan activado, pudiera ver tranquilamente a través de la pared hacia el baño de mujeres.

– Eso q–q–quiere decir q–q–que to–odo este ti–e–empo, é–el, estuvo... y y–yo aquí p–parada, y él me ha estado vi–viendo y...– Sin salir de su asombro, tomó la nota y decidió leer la ultima línea.

_No te escandalices tanto que no tengo intenciones de espiarte a ti._

– Uf – suspiró aliviada, y estaba a punto arrojar la nota y retirarse cuando notó una ultima línea en la esquina inferior de la nota, con letra pequeñísima, en la que decía.

_A demás, a ti ya te he espiado antes, no hay nada nuevo que ver._

Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par, empalideció tanto que casi parecía una Hyuuga, y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Solo Temari sobrevivió intacta, y es que ella ya sabía perfectamente que era demasiado peligroso para la integridad mental de cualquier mujer tratar de espiar a los hombres para saber lo que hacen en los baños. Sonrió y se retiró del baño para cambiarse y luego poder ir a torturar a Shikamaru.

* * *

Fin.


	5. 04: La misión: Mala suerte

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 4 – La misión: Mala suerte**

...

_"Un beso... esto es, un beso... un beso de... de... Naruto-kun"_

El tiempo se detuvo para la pequeña Hyuga en el preciso momento en que sus labios tocaron los de Naruto, y se hacían realidad sus sueños. Pero algo no andaba bien. Tardó en reaccionar mientras analizaba los acontecimientos que la llevaron a aquel... "accidente".

Es mañana se despertó aun un tanto adolorida y cansada, con los reflejos bastante lentos, debido a la pelea que había sostenido el día anterior con los ladrones que intentaron robar en el hotel. Pudo notar que ya había amanecido por la luz que se coló por las cortinas de las ventanas llegando hacia su rostro. Volteó para encontrarse con que su primo durmiendo en la cama contigua, giró hacia la silla que tenía en frente y encontró a Naruto medio dormitando. Recordó que ambos debían estar cansados debido a que habían hecho guardia durante toda la noche.

Sonrió ante una idea que se le ocurrió. Pensó que sería un lindo detalle de su parte ir al comedor y traerles personalmente el desayuno. Pero antes de salir, era necesario que se aseara. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarlos, cosa que, para su mala o buena suerte, logró hacerlo a la perfección. Abrió la puerta y entró sigilosamente, sin ser notada.

En la habitación, cierto rubio bostezó y estiró los brazos delatando que se estaba despertando. Con medio cerebro dormido - y la otra mitad aun por estrenar - se levantó de la silla, cogió su cepillo de dientes, y se dirigió hacia el baño para lavarse.

Lo que pasó en los siguiente diez segundos fue tan rápido que es mejor contarlo en cámara lenta. Naruto abrió de un golpe la puerta del baño, miró al frente y no encontró nada, _aunque hubiese sido más conveniente que mirara hacia abajo_. Por su parte, a Hinata se le había resbalado de las manos el jabón, y estaba agachándose en el preciso momento que notó que alguien entraba por la puerta del baño. Asustada, volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y se llevó tremenda sorpresa. Roja de los nervios, volteó y se levantó intentando llamar su atención, pero sólo empeoró las cosas. Intentó sacarse del camino, cuando "accidentalmente" pisó el jabón que para su mala suerte había dejado olvidado el en piso, y lo inevitable ocurrió. Intentó sujetarse de Naruto, a quien tenía en frente, pero los reflejos de ambos fueron más lento que sus mentes y se tropezaron juntos, cayendo estrepitosamente. El susto mas el golpe hicieron que gritara al momento que caía.

El grito alertó a su primo, quien ya se había despertado. Se levantó y corrió desesperado a auxiliarla, sin imaginar lo que terminaría encontrándose. El baka de Naruto estaba _convenientemente_ encima de su prima, y para empeorar las cosas, estaba besándola.

– Sácate de encima de mi prima – gritó Neji al momento que cogió a Naruto de la polera y lo arrojó fuera del baño, estrellándolo contra una pared. Luego tomó a su prima en brazos y la llevó de nuevo a su cama, sentándola apoyando su espalda con un par de almohadas.

– Hey, ten más cuidado – el rubio se sobó la cabeza. Al parecer el golpe hizo que despertara.

– ¿Crees que lo hice a propósito?

Por su parte, Hinata se encontraba completamente enrojecida y en estado de shock. Su cuerpo estaba tan suelto como de una muñeca de trapo, y no reaccionaba con nada.

– Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?

No respondió, seguía en estado de shock. Le echó agua en el rostro, y nada. Le agarró a bofetadas, y nada. La sujetó de los hombros y la zarandeó, y nada.

Suspiró resignado, y decidió esperar.

...

5 minutos...

...

10 minutos...

...

20 minutos...

...

1 hora...

...

Mientras esperaban, Neji ya se había tejido un par de chalinas y un juego de mitones, y estaba por comenzar a resolver por tercera vez su cubo mágico - o cubo de rubik (1) - cuando...

...

– ¡¡Ahhhhh!! – Hinata gritó con fuerza, luego corrió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Tanto Naruto como Neji se asustaron de la reacción de la Hyuga. El genio miró la puerta extrañado, se acercó más y pegó el oído. Luego lo retiró con expresión de asco, salió de la habitación y volvió a los 10 minutos con una bandeja en la que cargaba una tetera de té de jazmines y dos tazas. Volteó a mirar despectivo a Naruto, luego miró las dos tazas, volvió a mirarlo y casi telepáticamente intentó transmitirle el mensaje... _"Lárgate, baka"_. Está de más mencionar que Naruto no entendió el mensaje.

* * *

En el baño, Hinata estaba devolviendo todo lo que tenía en el estómago, las tripas, vísceras y otras cosas más. Podría jurar que vio un pedazo de sushi del que comió en el cumpleaños de su padre, hacía dos semanas atrás. Los nervios estaban haciendo destrozos en el sistema digestivo de la Hyuga.

Mientras recapacitaba en lo que le había ocurrido, su mente comenzó a llenarse de dudas... _"¿Q-q-que es lo que me está pa-pasando? creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan mal, o es que... ¿Acaso no me gusta Naruto? o tal vez no tanto como pensaba, o es que... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar así? ¿O es realmente no lo esperaba? ¿O no quería?... o... "_. Aquel beso, por más accidental que fuera, la había dejado más que confundida.

Le tomó un tiempo recuperarse y salir del baño. Afuera la esperaba Neji listo para servirle el té a su prima, y Naruto con expresión de ofendido.

– ¡Ni que hubiese sido tan malo, Hinata-chan! – habló con expresión de incomodidad, ante la mirada curiosa de Hinata y la de odio de Neji – ¡En serio! ¡Ni siquiera Sasuke vomitó cuando nos besamos!

La imagen de ver a Naruto y Sasuke besándose no le ayudó en mucho. Las ganas de vomitar volvieron.

– ¡Ah! – gritó por segunda vez y corrió hacia el baño nuevamente, esta vez sin tomarse si quiera la molestia de cerrar la puerta. Le tomó otra media hora volver a salir.

A su salida encontró sólo a Neji y la taza de té que había recalentado para su prima.

Se sentaron en la misma cama, ambos bastante incómodos. No le resultaba nada fácil estar al lado de su primo y sobre todo después de que la encontrara besándose con Naruto, y a eso había que agregarle que la mitad de su sistema digestivo había sido expulsado hacía unos minutos. Intentó matar el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

– ¿Y donde esta Naruto-kun? – preguntó preocupada, y algo culpable de su propia reacción.

– A, ¿Naruto?, bueno, él... – sonrió nervioso y con expresión inocente comenzó a recordar...

_..._

_Se quedó mirando por la puerta abierta del baño a su prima, otra vez en estado lamentable. Y la culpa la tenía el último comentario de Naruto. Ver que Hinata estuviera en aquel estado lo puso furioso._

_Volteó a ver a Naruto con rostro de película de terror japonesa. Una extraña aura negra se comenzó a formar a su alrededor, mientras lo observaba con mirada fulminante y la piel se le ponía más pálida que nunca, incluso algo azulina. Su larga cabellera cayó sobre su rostro, apenas dejando a la vista uno de sus ojos, el cuál destellaba ira por todos lados. Entonces gruñó demostrando su creciente furia hacia el portador del Kyubi. _

_El resto de lo que pasó fue obra de la mente de Naruto..._

_La habitación se oscureció por completo, y el suelo comenzó a llenarse de agua. Entre las sombras, vio a Neji aproximándose hacie él arrastrándose por el suelo como una lagartija, emitiendo sonidos aterradores mientras torcía las articulaciones de sus brazos y piernas de forma total y completamente imposible para cualquier ser humano... vivo. El portador del Kyubi lo miró mudo del pánico y con expresión aterrada, mientras su mente le seguía jugando malas pasadas. Lo último que imaginó ver antes de reaccionar ver fue que el cabello de Neji crecía inundando toda la habitación, dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia él._

–_ ¡Ahhh! _–_ gritaron al unísono Naruto y el Kyubi, al momento que salieron corriendo aterrados del pánico._

_..._

El Hyuga volvió al presente, buscando una excusa para la ausencia de Naruto que fuera lo suficientemente creíble y que no preocupara a su prima.

– Él... creo que salió a buscar algo de ramen para comer – contestó Neji rápidamente.

Para su suerte, Hinata le creyó.

Se sentaron en una de las camas. Neji el hizo tomar a Hinata el té que le había preparado. Cogió otra taza, la sirvió y se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía. Se quedaron en silencio mientras tomaban su taza de té.

La curiosidad estaba matando al Hyuga. Se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Hinata porque había reaccionado tan mal ante aquel beso accidental. La observó de reojo, con cierto nerviosismo en su interior, pensando en cuál sería la forma más adecuada de abordar el tema. No se le ocurró nada.

Hasta ese entonces, él - y toda la aldea de la Hoja - estaban convencidos de que a Hinata le gustaba Naruto, pero si eso era cierto, entonces ¿Porque reaccionó así con su primer beso?...

Un momento...

Ese fue...

_"...El primer beso de Hinata-sama"_

Se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, al notar ese pequeño pero importante detalle. Ahora tenía motivos más que suficientes para matar a Naruto.

Volteó a su lado para ver a su prima, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

La Hyuga se había dirigido al baño con una muda de ropa para tomar una ducha fría. El agua cayó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo aun de una niña de 12 años, ayudándola a refrescarse, pero no a solucionar su problema interno. Los nervios le habían ganado la carrera, y por miles de kilómetros de ventaja. Las dudas volvieron a llegar a su mente...

_"¿Por qué reaccioné así? ¿Por qué no me gustó el beso con Naruto? ¿Y que tal si, realmente, no me gusta Naruto-kun?..."_

Sí, Hinata tenía en su mente más preguntas que un examen de admisión, o el examen final de la academia, y mas difíciles que las preguntas del primer examen chunnin. Pero en esta ocasión no había opción a plagio, ni podía buscar las respuestas en un libro, _o en Internet_. Por último, ni siquiera el Byakugan - que le permite ver más allá de lo evidente - podía ayudarla en ese momento. La única que podía contestarle todas esas dudas, era ella misma.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con que su primo había salido. Decidió tomar un paseo por las instalaciones del hotel, para despejarse un poco e ir avanzando con la misión.

Se cambió de ropa, vistiendo su traje habitual con su chaqueta suelta y sus sandalias de gennin. Luego se acercó al velador que tenía al lado de su cama, y cogió una delgada cinta de la cuál colgaba una pequeña esfera blanca y brillante, una perla. Se quedó observándola por unos instantes, como si la pequeña esfera pudiera solucionar sus problemas. Suspiró resignada y se ató la cinta al cuello, como lo hacía todas las mañanas, desde que tenía memoria.

Como aun faltaba por lo menos una hora para almorzar, consideró que tendría tiempo suficiente como para darle una segunda chequeada a los baños termales. Salió de la habitación dejando una nota para sus compañeros avisando que volvería para el almuerzo.

* * *

Comenzó a caminar distraída por los pasadizos del hotel, más concentrada en sus problemas internos y sus miles de interrogantes - las cuales iban en aumento - que en el camino que tomaba. Sin darse cuenta se metió en un pasadizo sin salida, que terminaba en una puerta de madera finamente labrada.

Notó que no había estado en ese lugar antes, o al menos no lo recordaba. Suspiró resignada y tuvo que admitir que estaba perdida. Pensó en activar su Byakugan para orientarse mejor, pero algo la hizo cambiar de idea.

De entre las voces que se oían salir de la habitación que tenía al frente, pudo reconocer la voz de la señorita Kimiko. Sonrió esperanzada y apretó con fuerza la perla que colgaba de su cuello. Instintivamente, sintió la necesidad de hablar con una mujer y ser escuchada, pedir consejo, y en ese momento la más adecuada pareció ser Kimiko.

Se acercó más a la puerta para tocar, pero algo la detuvo. Escuchó otra voz proveniente de la misma habitación, esta vez era una voz de hombre. La voz se le hizo bastante familiar...

_" _–_ ¡Atrapen a la mocosa! _–_ "_

Sí, esa voz era inconfundible. Se trataba de la misma persona que la había atacado el día anterior, pero... ¿Que hacía ese hombre conversando con la señorita Kimiko? En ese mismo momento recordó las palabras dichas por su primo el día anterior durante la noche...

_" _–_ Alguien más envió esos ladrones, sospecho que se trata de alguien dentro de este mismo hotel, debemos estar alerta porque podrían volver a atacar _–_ "_

Otro pensamiento surcó la mente de la Hyuga. Si ese era uno de los ladrones que supuestamente debía estar en la cárcel por el asalto del día anterior, y ahora estaba conversando tan amenamente con la señorita Kimiko, eso significa que...

Retrocedió lentamente pero algo la detuvo. Una mano sujetó con fuerza y bastante destreza el cuello de Hinata mientras otra le obligaba a oler un pañuelo con un fuerte somnífero, ocasionando que cayera casi inconsciente en el suelo. Antes de caer en estado total de inconsciencia, arrancó la perla que colgaba de su cuello, dejándola caer al suelo lo suficientemente alejada del camino como para pasar desapercibida ante los ojos comunes de cualquier persona normal.

...

Despertó asustada en una pequeña habitación oscura, que parecía estar ubicada en un sótano. Se encontraba sujeta a una silla y con las manos amarradas de tal forma que le impidiera ejecutar algún jutsu. Una atadura así seguro que no había sido hecha por cualquier persona, debía tratarse de... un ninja.

Agachó la cabeza e intentó contener las lágrimas. Ahora se sentía aun más indefensa e inútil que antes, dependiente de otros, como si ella solo causara problemas.

Recordó cuando era una niña y casi es secuestrada por los ninjas del país del fuego, y como su tío terminó sacrificando su vida por salvar la de su hermano. Sintió una gran preocupación al pensar en Neji y lo que le pudiera pasar por culpa de ella, por intentar protegerla, porque ella es débil.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando librarse de tantas preocupaciones, cuando un agudo dolor que ya venia soportando desde hace un tiempo en su cuello se incrementó notablemente. Recordó el especial y hábil agarre de aquella mano en su cuello que la inmovilizó por completo.

"Y si ellos son... ¿Ninjas?"

* * *

Neji buscaba desesperadamente por todo el hotel algún rastro de la ubicación de Hinata. Habían encontrado la nota de la Hyuga, pero ya habían pasado dos horas desde el almuerzo y aun no aparecía.

Naruto suspiró molesto cuando vio que Neji se le acercaba.

– Seguro que no quiere verme, por eso que no aparece – le dijo al visiblemente preocupado Hyuga intentando tranquilizarlo – ¿Has encontrado algo?

– No, dicen que no la han visto por ahí desde ayer en la tarde, durante el festejo.

Una vos familiar los llamó. Voltearon para ver de quien se trataba.

– ¿Está todo bien, muchachos?.

Voltearon y reconocieron a la señorita Kimiko.

– ¿Ha visto por casualidad a Hinata-sama? – le preguntó Neji con cierto recelo.

– Si, la vi hace unos minutos - contestó sonriente – Estuvimos conversando en mi habitación, pero luego se retiró, me dijo que iba a dar un paseo y conocer la ciudad.

– ¿Ves que te dije? – sonrió el Uzumaki observando al Hyuga – seguro que salió a dar una vuelta para no tener que verme la cara y ...

El resto de lo que dijo Naruto no fué escuchado por el Hyuga. Él tenía otras cosas en mente... _"¿Porque Hinata saldría sola dar un paseo por la ciudad, cuando sabe perfectamente que debemos estar alertas? y si fuera el caso... ¿Porque no volvió a la habitación para escribir otra nota?"_.

– ¿Porque no la van a buscar afuera? – fue la ultima pregunta que escuchó de la joven.

– Así lo haremos – contestó el Hyuga.

Agradeció la información proporcionada por la joven, se despidió respetuosamente y luego cogió del cuello a Naruto y lo arrastró con él hasta su habitación.

* * *

– ¡Que diablos te pasa! – comenzó a gritar el rubio, visiblemente molesto.

– Baja la voz, _baka_, que nos van a descubrir – le advirtió el Hyuga – Aquí hay algo sospechoso.

Naruto lo observó con expresión de no entender nada.

– ¿Porque Hinata-sama saldría tan repentinamente, y sola?

La expresión de no entender nada de Naruto no cambió.

– ¿Porqué crees que no vino a dejarnos otra nota?

Nada, Naruto seguía con la misma expresión de no entender. Neji estaba casi jalándose los pelos de la desesperación, por un momento su mente se perdió en una que otra duda existencial... _"¿Será por eso que Uchiha Sasuke se fue de la aldea?"_

Decidió intentarlo nuevamente.

– ¿Porque crees que la señorita kimiko nos envió a buscarla afuera?

– ¡Ahh! Ya veo... uhm... - la pose intelectual de Naruto le dio una leve esperanza a Neji, pero pronto la esperanza se esfumó – ¡No entiendo nada!

El Hyuga cayó tieso de espaldas y enfurecido. Se rindió de la labor suicida de intentar hacer trabajar la solitaria neurona que habitaba en el cerebro de Naruto, y prefirió explicárselo todo.

– Algo malo debe haberle pasado a Hinata-sama, y no solo eso, parece que también quieren deshacer de nosotros también.

La mirada del portador del Kyubi se iluminó. Por fin se le hicieron claras las cosas.

Neji le dio una serie de instrucciones y ambos partieron con rumbos diferentes.

...

Unas sombras que se ocultaban en las cercanías del hotel divisaron a dos Shinobis saliendo sigilosamente del hotel. Sonrieron satisfechos, asumiendo que su "plan" iba marchando a la perfección.

* * *

Las carnadas habían sido soltadas, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayeran y les indicaran cuales eran sus intenciones, por qué los estaban siguiendo y, si fuera el caso, donde tenían oculta a Hinata. Los clones de sombras de Naruto cumplirían con su misión.

Por otro lado, Neji se dirigió hacia la habitación de la señorita Kimiko, esperando encontrar alguna pista que lo ayudara en su búsqueda.

La siguió sigilosamente, sin que ella lo notara, hasta que entró en aquel pasadizo oculto que terminaba en la habitación que tanto buscaba. Avanzó cautelosamente, sin ser notado, hasta que algo brilloso en el piso llamó su atención. Volteó y vio un objeto circular colocado detrás de una maceta, el cuál no podría haber sido encontrado por cualquier ojo, sólo por el ojo de un Hyuga.

Lo recogió, y al instante lo reconoció.

– Esto es de Hinata-sama - luego observó al frente, fijamente, hacia la puerta de la habitación de la joven ayudante del dueño del hotel – algo malo debió haber pasado para que ella lo dejara acá.

Sin dudarlo, se aproximó sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de la joven dispuesto a obtener toda la información que necesitaba, a cualquier precio...

* * *

--Fin del capítulo 4--

(1) rubik, es el juego del cubo que consiste en lograr hacer que cada cara muestre de un color completo.

* * *

_**Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic**_

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

_**Mi primer beso**_

...

Cuatro kunoichis adolescentes que lucían felices sus 16 años de adolescencia se habían reunido en la habitación de su amiga Hinata para conversar cosas de... "mujeres". Al parecer sus estimados novios habían salido en una misión peligrosa y ellas no pudieron ir con ellos ya que Tsunade-sama les solicitó que apoyaran en el hospital.

Llevaban más de dos horas sin encontrar nada más interesante que hacer, hasta que a Ino se le ocurrió algo entretenido, contar como fue su... "Primer beso". Dejaron en manos de la suerte decidir el orden en que hablarían. La primera desafortunada fue Hinata.

Hinata contó con mucho pesar su triste y patética historia. Su primer beso había sido con Naruto, por un total y completo accidente en un baño de un hotel en medio de una misión, y después de eso terminó abrazada al inodoro del baño vomitando hasta las entrañas de los nervios.

Ino y Sakura comenzaron a reír, y entre carcajadas, comentaron burlonamente.

– No te culpo, Hinata, después de besar a Naruto yo también hubiese terminado vomitando.

– Debe haber sido horrible, me imagino lo roja que debiste haberte puesto.

Luego ambas observaron con ojos inquisidores hacia Tenten

– Te toca – le dijo sonriente Sakura – Tienes contarnos cómo fue tu primer beso.

Voltearon a observarla con gran curiosidad, ocasionando que una enorme gota se formara al lado del rostro de la experta en armas.

– Yo... eto... bueno, es que... – chocó torpemente los dedos índices de sus manos sin poder disimular sus crecientes nervios - Es que yo...

– ¡Ya basta Tenten! – le gritó molesta Ino – ¡Tendrás que hablar, si o sí! – continuó amenazante la rubia – ese fue el trato.

– Está bien – asintió resignada – les contaré mi _desagradable_ historia...

_Un día, un trágico día, hace algunos años, la Hokage solicitó que un equipo apoyara en la academia con la clase de educación sexual. Para mi mala fortuna, Gai sensei fue el primero en ofrecerse. Llegó con las malas noticias una horrible mala mañana de lunes._

–_ Chicos, tenemos una nueva misión _–_ afirmó seguro mi sensei._

–_ ¿Si? ¡Que emoción! _–_ Lee saltó lleno de emoción -_– _Díganos de que se trata sensei, díganos de que se trata, díganos que tenemos que hacer, díganos que ... _–_ algo lo calló, y lo mandó volar por los aires _–_ ¡Ahhh!_

_Recibió un tremendo golpe de parte de Gai sensei._

–_ Tranquilízate Lee _–_ le dijo Gai _–_ si no te callas no puedo continuar _–_ volteó hacia Neji y a mí, y dijo _–_ ¡Vamos a dar una clase maestra de orientación sexual en la academia! _

–_ ¡¡Quee!! _–_ Gritamos al unísono Neji y yo, con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos saltones como platos..._

La chica de cabellos rosas no pudo resistir la curiosidad e interrumpió

– Ehm... bueno, Tenten, ¿Podría saber que tiene que ver esto con tu primer beso?

– Ten paciencia, bueno iré al asunto – Y continuó con su historia.

_Estábamos parados en el salón frente a todos los estudiantes, con Gai sensei explicando las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres, hasta que a Konohamaru se le ocurrió la genial idea de preguntar como es un beso, y a Gai sensei no se le ocurrió otra mejor idea que hacer una demostración en vivo y directo para aclarar las dudas._

–_ ¿Chicos? Debemos cumplir con la misión _–_ afirmó seguro esperando nuestra colaboración._

_Cuando Lee y yo volteamos vimos que Neji ya había huido astutamente, seguro que ya sabía que nos esperaba._

– ¿¡Que!? – gritó consternada Ino – ¡No me digas que cayó encima de ti y...

– ¡Ya cállate y déjala terminar! – le gritó Sakura.

La experta en armas agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por lo que iba a contar, y continuó con su historia.

_Gai sensei dijo que debíamos hacerlo para completar la misión satisfactoriamente. Al principio Lee estuvo de acuerdo, pero a la hora de intentarlo, las cosas cambiaron. Ni Lee ni yo éramos capaces de hacerlo, y menos en frente a tantos niños observándonos._

_Íbamos por el veinteavo intento, apretando los ojos para asegurarnos que estuvieran cerrados, y haciendo trompita con los labios, sin atrevernos a acercarnos lo suficiente, hasta que..._

–_ Vamos muchachos, no puede ser tan difícil _–

_Gai sensei se aburrió de esperarnos y empujó a Lee en mi dirección, ocacionando que el cayera sobre ..._

– ¡Agghh! – interrumpió el relato Sakura con expresión de asco.

– ¡Y delante de tantos mocosos! – sacudió la cabeza Ino intentando sacarse el asco de encima.

– Eto, ¿Podrían dejar a Tenten continuar? – pidió Hinata, curiosa por saber como terminaba la historia.

_Como les iba diciendo, Gai sensei empujó a Lee, quien cayó en el piso, ¡Casi! sobre mi. Me moví hacia atrás tratando de evitar el accidente, pero no contaba con que atrás mío estaba mal parado el esqueleto de la clase de anatomía, el cual casi cae sobre mí. Terminé sujetando al esqueleto casi como si bailáramos tango, con el cráneo pegado a mi cara. _

_Lee se levantó de golpe causando que me asustara y gritara, y terminé arrojándole el esqueleto. Lee se aterró y le arrojó el esqueleto a Gai sensei. Estuvimos arrojándonos el esqueleto por un buen rato hasta que Gai sensei se volvió a hartar y cogió al maldito esqueleto y lo aventó encima de los dos, casi noqueándonos._

_Lee cayó primero, de espaldas, y yo estaba por caer encima de él, boca abajo. Instintivamente levantó las manos para evitar que me lastimara en la caída, pero lo que sujetó fueron mis atributos delanteros - léase "senos" - y para empeorar las cosas, el esqueleto misteriosamente cayó encima mío, en posición bastante sugerente, empujándome hacia Lee, y ocasionando que nos besáramos. En ese momento, fui yo quien le robó su primer beso a Lee. _

_Cuando Tsunade-sama entró al salón a ver como iba la clase, se llevó tremendo disgusto._

–_ ¡Que diablos está pasando aquí! _–_ volteó furiosa a ver a Gai sensei _–_ ¡Te dije que les dieras clase de orientación sexual, no que les hicieras una demostración en vivo y directo! - volteó a vernos asqueada _–_ ¿¡Y encima les enseñas como hacer un trío!?_

_Después de eso nos castigaron haciendo que limpiáramos los salones de la academia por una semana. Fue la peor vergüenza que he pasado en mi vida hasta ahora..._

Levantó la cabeza con los ojos humedecidos, cuando vio como Sakura e Ino se sujetaban con una mano el estómago y con la otra se tapaban la boca, intentando ahogar la risa. Incluso Hinata, quien estaba al lado, estaba forzándose a sí misma a contener la risa.

– ¡¿Conté acaso algo gracioso?! - Gritó enfurecida la chica de los moñitos viendo como sus amigas intentaban contener la risa.

– Jajajaja - No pudioeron más, soltaron a reirse a carcajadas hasta llegar al borde de las lágrimas.

– Es que eso fue realmente... patético – comentó Sakura.

– ¡Fue la forma menos romántica – intentó en vano contener la risa – la forma menos romántica de tener tu primer... beso!

Las carcajadas acompañaron la habitación por aproximadamente unos 10 minutos más, hasta que lograron calmarse.

– Bueno, ya conté mi desagradable historia, ahora te toca a ti, Sakura.

– Está bien, al menos estoy segura de que mi historia es definitivamente mejor que las de ustedes dos – luego observó a Ino con seguridad

– Pueda que sí, pero te aseguro que mi historia debe ser mejor que la tuya, frente de marquesina.

– ¿Si? eso veremos, puerquita, ahí va mi historia...

_Estábamos de lo más contentos celebrando nuestro ascenso a chunnins, en la discoteca local de Konoha. Ese día tomamos de todo lo que pasó por nuestras manos, bebidas azules, verdes, rojas, con sake, vodka, wisky, incluso hay bebidas que ya ni recuerdo y..._

– Ehm, Sakura, Ya sabemos que te emborrachaste ese día, pero... ¿Podrías ir directo al grano? – le interrumpió Ino.

– Cierto, a demás, ustedes también estuvieron ahí y recuerdan esos detalles, sobre todo tú, Ino – le contestó Sakura antes de continuar con su historia.

_Bueno, estábamos con un grupo de Shinobis de otras aldeas que también celebraban su ascenso, y en ese grupo había un rubio delgado de ojos azules que se veía guapísimo._

Hinata la observó con dudas - Sakura, yo no recuerdo a ningún rubio - le interrumpió confundida.

– Si, yo tampoco – apoyó Tenten.

– Ya no interrumpan a Sakura y dejen que continué – afirmó segura Ino.

La chica de cabellos rosas agradeció a su amiga por el apoyo y continuó con su relato...

_Como les iba contando, había un chico rubio de ojos azules guapísimo en la fiesta. No era muy alto, apenas un poco más que yo, y de contextura delgada, tal vez por eso no lo recuerden, pero lo importante es que estaba ahí. El asunto es que no recuerdo bien como comenzamos a abrazarnos demasiado cariñosamente. Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos gritaban cosas que ya no recuerdo bien y que resultaban muy confusas, pero no me importaban porque yo estaba bien abrazada al rubio y..._

– Vaya Sakura, no sabía que fueses tan fácil – le insinuó maliciosamente Ino.

– ¡Cállate puerca! – gritó ofendida la Haruno – Tu sabes que no soy así, nunca antes me había comportado así, normalmente si un chico me abraza lo mando volar de un golpe, pero ese día estaba demasiado contenta.

Sakura reanudó con el relato de su historia.

_La fiesta estaba muy animada, y todos estábamos felices, se oían muchas voces gritando cosas sin sentido, que ahora no recuerdo muy bien, pero lo único que pudimos identificar claramente fue un grito que comenzó con una sola voz, y poco a poco se volvió una aclamación por parte de todos los presentes, quienes golpeaban con las manos las mesas de madera y aplaudían esperando lo inevitable. _

–_ ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!, ¡Beso!... ... ¡Beso!_

_Y entonces decidimos darles gusto a la multitud y..._

– ¡Un momento! – se levantó de golpe Ino – Me estas diciendo que todos les pidieron beso a ti y a ese rubio, y que luego...

– ¿Puedes dejarla terminar, Ino? – la interrumpió Tenten – Al menos ella tiene una historia interesante que contar.

– Es c-cierto Ino, mejor deja terminar a Sakura y después tú... – intentó apoyarla Hinata.

Ino observó a Sakura con rostro aterrado.

– ¿Que te sucede, Ino?

– Yo... creo que... tu... y yo... - Se quedó en blanco.

– ¿Y ahora que le pasó a la puerquita esta?

Ino cogió del cuello a Sakura y le interrogó, totalmente desesperada.

– Dime por lo que más quieras, que viste también en esa discoteca a un shinobi de ojos verdes y cabello rosado.

– ¿Que? – se preguntó confundida Sakura – Ino, que yo sepa soy la única ninja de cabello rosado que existe en todo el mundo.

Hinata y Tenten se miraron sorprendidas y algo asustadas, sin entender del todo lo que sucedía. Ino continuó interrogando a su amiga.

– Entonces, no me digas que tu historia termina contigo besándote con "el rubio" sobre la mesa central de la discoteca siendo aclamada por todos los presentes de la fiesta, y que por culpa de ambos se armó tremendo alboroto que terminaron sacando a todos de la discoteca, y que no recuerdas a donde fuiste con ese shinobi ni que hiciste después, pero solo recuerdas haber despertado en tu cama con tremendo dolor de cabeza.

Sakura la observo aterrada, se acercó detenidamente al rostro de Ino, y gritó aterrada.

– ¡Eras tú! ¡El shinobi con quien me di mi primer beso! ¡Eras tú!

– Y el shinobi de cabello rosado y ojo jade, con quien YO tuve mi primer beso, ¡Fuiste tú!

El silencio llenó la habitación.

Luego un par de voces gritaron aterradas, el grito se oyó en toda la cuadra, toda la aldea de la Hoja, todo el mundo de Naruto, el planeta, el universo...

Ambas salieron corriendo aterradas en direcciones opuestas.

Tenten y Hinata las observaron confundidas.

Minutos más tarde...

– Jajajaja – comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas burlándose de las historias de Ino y Sakura, que resultaron ser más patéticas que las historias de Tenten y Hinata.

Se quedaron por un momento más para tomar el té, burlarse de las historias de Ino y Sakura, y seguir conversando de... "cosas de mujeres".

* * *

Fin.

Disculpen el retrazo, pero ahí tienen el cap.

Quejas, sugerencias, y otros, se aceptan con gusto. (Si no les gusta algo haganmelo saber, porque yo misma estuve dudando de subir este cap)


	6. 05: La misión: Lo siento

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 5 – La misión: Lo siento**

…

Hinata levantó lentamente la cabeza, aun mareada por el golpe que había recibido, y notó que estaba amarrada a una silla en medio de una habitación a oscuras. Por el golpe que había recibido, y las circunstancias del secuestro, pudo concluir que era demasiado elaborado para tratarse de simples ladrones.

_"Y si ellos son... ¿Ninjas?" _

Unos ruidos como de motor atascado llamaron su atención. Giró de izquierda a derecha revisando los alrededores para buscar el origen de aquel molesto ruido, preguntándose si se trataba de una máquina vieja y oxidada o del motor de alguna maquinaria pesada. Se concentró y agudizó su sentido del oído – ya que amarrada no podía depender del Byakugan – para identificar de que se trataba.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y con cara de decepción total fijó su mirada hacia una oscura esquina, en donde pudo distinguir un bulto moviéndose, apestando a alcohol, evidentemente borracho, y roncando molestamente. Efectivamente, se trataba del Señor Matsumoto.

"_Pero… ¿Qué hace él aquí?" _

–––

De pronto, la puerta se abrió golpe, casi haciéndola saltar del susto. Un hombre pequeño, de edad avanzada, de complexión delgada y aspecto de viejo verde entró en la habitación, seguido por tres guardaespaldas que miraban atentos a todos los lados. Su paso lento y el eco del bastón con el que se sostenía marcaban más aun la avanzada edad, y por la forma tan respetuosa en la que lo trataban, era evidente que se trataba del jefe. Hinata agachó su cabeza fingiendo seguir inconsciente para no llamar la atención para poder analizar todo lo que sucediera, asegurándose de no perderse ningún detalle.

De pronto, todo el escenario cambió. La sala en la que estaban se iluminó con luces de colores, picapica y serpentinas comenzaron a surcar por los aires y unos sonidos estridentes a trompetas hicieron retumbar el piso, casi reventándole los oídos a Hinata. El anciano que acababa de entrar ahora lucía en su frente una banda de fiesta casi tan brillante como su pelada, y reía burlonamente haciendo mímicas y gestos de victoria con los dedos de la mano, sostenía banderitas y celebrando su hazaña.

– ¡Así te quería ver, maldito ebrio, derrotado! – Gritó en tono burlón y sonriendo satisfecho, dirigiéndose al señor Matsumoto.

La sonrisa no le duró por mucho.

Frente a él, el señor Matsumoto continuaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo, murmurando entre sueños insultos y otros e ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

– … Y ese viejo estúpido de Mitsukari está loco si cree que me va a quitar el dominio de la ciudad y… –

Un sonido a disco rayado se escuchó y de pronto las luces desaparecieron. Una vena se levantó de la frente del anciano, al ver que su prisionero no le hacía caso. Esta vez sus gritos fueron llenos de ira.

– Ya es hora de que despiertes, ¡Maldito mocoso borracho! – gritó molesto casi escupiéndole en la cabeza a su prisionero, golpeándolo en la cabeza con su bastón.

"_¿Porqué llamó mocoso al señor Matsumoto?"_ se preguntó mentalmente Hinata.

El golpe despertó al señor Matsumoto, quien saltó gritando hasta estamparse con el techo del susto. Luego de unos segundos se despegó del techo y cayó cómodamente sobre "algo" antes de terminar estrellándose contra el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de los guardaespaldas.

– ¡Señor Mitsukari! – se apresuraron los empleados en ayudar a levantarse a su jefe, el cuál estaba aplastado en el suelo bajo el prisionero.

Todo ese ruido terminó por despertar por completo al señor Matsumoto, quien se sorprendió al notar que no estaba en el mismo sitio donde se había estado antes de quedarse dormido. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de cuál era su situación, era rehén de su más reciente rival, el famoso señor Mitsukari al que aun no había tenido la desagradable oportunidad de conocer.

La Hyuga pensó, _"Así que él es el señor Mitsukari del que nos habló Neji"._

– Llevo dos días intentando despertarte, ¡Maldito borracho! –

El anciano gritó rabioso, intentando volver a golpear a su prisionero, pero en el esfuerzo se le quebró la columna vertebral en pedacitos, y chillando del dolor. Al final, terminó por sentarse en una silla frente a Matsumoto. Los dos hombres se miraron por unos segundos, no soltando la vista el uno del otro, hasta que el señor Matsumoto pudo reconocer a quien tenía realmente en frente.

– Así que, tal y como lo sospeche, se trataba de ti, tío Hayato.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la revelación que acababa de tener… _"Entonces, ¿Él es su tío?"_

* * *

Kimiko se sentó al borde de su cama, sacó de uno de los cajones de su velador un pequeño diario viejo y de tapa desteñida – lo que evidenciaba su antigüedad – y lo abrió en la última página. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su bello rostro, la cual no tardó ni medio minuto en ser borrada. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta. En menos de tres segundos, ya estaba amarrada en una silla y tenía en frente suyo a un joven de ojos bancos que la observaba con el rostro serio.

– Será mejor que no haga ruido, o lo lamentará – Neji se paró en frente de ella con los brazos cruzados al pecho, con expresión seria – Ahora mismo quiero que me diga donde está Hinata–sama.

Por un momento pensó que podría dominar la situación fácilmente, pero estaba equivocado. Aun no conocía todas las sorpresas que podía esconder la mente de una mujer tan astuta como Kimiko.

– Pero, ¿De que me esta hablando, joven Hyuuga? – Dijo la joven con la voz entrecortada, fingiendo inocencia y con los ojos rojos, a punto de llorar – Yo... eto... no entiendo nada, ¿Porqué me esta tratando de esta manera? –

Kimiko puso expresión de inocencia total. Ante cualquiera, la escena podía interpretarse como la de una bella, frágil, delicada e indefensa doncella víctima de las maldades de un perverso mocoso remedo de Ninja de ojos blancos, pose amenazadora y mirada maligna. Y el hecho de que estuviera llorando a mares ayudaba a su imagen de santa. El genio sacudió la cabeza para ordenar sus ideas, intentando no dejarse convencer por la espectacular actuación de la asistente del dueño de los hoteles Matsumoto, y comenzó a analizar la situación.

"_Supongamos que me he precipitado y que en verdad Kimiko–san es inocente, entonces aun queda un cabo suelto, ¿Porque nos dijo que Hinata–sama salió después de conversar con ella?, es evidente que algo pasó aquí antes, sino no hubiese encontrado la pista que me dejó"_ Sujetó con fuerza la perla blanca que tenía en su mano, señal que le había dejado su prima, y decidió continuar con el interrogatorio antes de tomar alguna decisión.

– Y dígame, ¿Hace cuanto que Hinata–sama estuvo en esta habitación? – preguntó serio.

– Ha-hace aproximadamente unas dos horas – le contestó tímidamente, casi robándole el estilo a Hinata – no-nos sentamos a tomar el té y conversar de algunas cosas –

Instintivamente, Neji volteó hacia la mesita en el cuarto, que efectivamente tenia una tetera de té y dos tazas con residuos de haber sido utilizadas recientemente, luego regresó su mirada sobre Kimiko, quien ahora tenía abiertos los ojos en forma enternecedora y con un leve sonrojo. Solo le faltaban lentes de contacto blancos perlados para lucir exactamente igual a Hinata.

Neji sacudió la cabeza intentando despejar su mente, y volvió al interrogatorio.

– Y puedo saber ¿De que hablaron? – preguntó aun con dudas el Hyuuga.

– De cosas de mujeres – contestó aun fingiendo su inocencia, y continuó – ¿Qué no la fueron a buscar por la ciudad? Si no la encuentran me avisan, me gustaría tanto poder ayudarlos, pero pasa que desde que llegué a esta ciudad no he tenido mucho tiempo de pasear y conocerla – cayó torpemente al notar que había dado más información de la necesaria.

"_Así que ella no es de esta ciudad, esa información me servirá después" _

Se quedó mirándola por unos minutos, molesto porque no tuviera un buen plan para desenmascararla. Solo le quedaba una alternativa, y se vio obligado a usarla.

– ¿Y le comentó por casualidad lo ocurrido esta mañana? –

Estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso tener que recordar… eso, con tal de dar con la ubicación de Hinata.

– A... eto... pues – comenzó con nerviosismo – me temo que no puedo decírtelo, prometí guardarle el secreto – suspiró viéndose aliviada, por el momento.

_"Rayos, esta mujer es más difícil de lo que pensé"_.

– No es necesario que me diga de que hablaron, yo también estuve presente en el momento en que – respiró profundo antes de verse obligado a decirlo – en el momento en que Naruto besó a Hinata–sama –

La expresión de sorpresa – y de asco – en el rostro de Kimiko casi terminó delatándola, pero pronto puso su astuta mente a trabajar y comenzó a hacer suposiciones dentro de lo posible, llegando a la conclusión lógica de lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado como resultado de un beso entre Naruto y Hinata – y de lo que hubiesen deseado los fans del NaruHina – y se las jugó a la suerte.

– Bueno, ya que tú lo viste, no hace falta mencionar lo feliz que se le veía, ¿No es cierto? –

Sonrió satisfecha de su supuesta astucia, pero pronto esa sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión de terror. La expresión sombría y despectiva de Neji le hizo ver que había cometido un grave error.

Y justo en el preciso momento en que el Hyuuga estaba por rematar el podrido orgullo de Kimiko, lo inesperado pasó.

– ¡Ahhh! – un gritó llamó la atención de los presentes.

Por la ventana, una sombra entró saltando y cayéndole encima al genio, y de paso arruinando su gran momento. Neji se levantó lleno de ira, con una vena en la frente, y con su paciencia totalmente acabada.

– Baka, ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí?! – Le gritó al dueño de la sombra, al momento que le estampaba el puño en la cabeza – ¿No deberías estar buscando a Hinata–sama? –. Preguntó irritado.

El dueño de la sombra era Naruto.

– ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – contestó el rubio, robándose la cabeza – Seguí a los tipos que me dijumgsfn pegfj… – no pudo continuar porque una mano delgada y extremadamente pálida le tapó bruscamente la boca.

– Solo contéstame una pregunta - le dijo el Hyuuga al momento que retiraba su mano de la boca del rubio – ¿Encontraste el lugar donde tienen a Hinata–sama?

– No, pero pude averiguar muchas cosas que nos podrían servir y que... – No pudo continuar porque fue cayado otra vez por la mano del Hyuuga, quien no le dio oportunidad de hablar.

Estaba realmente molesto, y frustrado. Había considerado que Naruto podría seguir con facilidad a los ladrones que los estaban espiando dado a sus habilidades innatas y sobre todo a su jutsu multiclones de sombra, y que encontraría fácilmente la ubicación de Hinata. Mientras tanto, él se encargaría de recolectar toda la información posible para estar prevenidos. Ninguna de las dos cosas había ocurrido como él esperaba, y eso lo tenía furioso.

Recordó que hasta hacía medio minuto estuvo a punto de sacarle toda la información a Kimiko. Volteó irritado hacia su prisionera, y con rostro de asesino en serie se le acercó para exigir que le dijera donde tenía secuestrada a su prima, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El alboroto generado por la entrada a Naruto le dio tiempo a Kimiko para calmarse y actuar en forma tan fría que hasta hubiese parecido una Hyuuga.

– ¿Y que piensas hacerme? – Le dijo con voz confiada – ¿Matarme? Eso no te ayudará a encontrar a tu primita – habló con seguridad – a demás, dudo mucho que seas capaz de hacerme daño –

El cambio de actitud de Kimiko hizo que Neji casi se jalara los pelos de la frustración... _"Maldita sea, no debí confiar en el idiota de Naruto para buscar a Hinata-sama, y ahora que Kimiko-san no quiere confesar, debo buscar una manera de sacarle toda la información que tenga y rápido"_

– Será mejor que conteste – el genio se acercó a Kimiko con expresión intimidante e intentando volver a tomar terreno, llenándola de preguntas – Quiero que me diga donde tiene escondida a Hinata-sama, que tanto tiene que ver usted con los asaltos al hotel, por qué está traicionando al señor Matsumoto, y por ultimo ¿Que tiene que ver el dueño de los hoteles Mitsukari en todo esto?

La última pregunta dejó aturdida a la joven. Por atrás, Naruto levantó la mano como típico alumno aplicado que se muere por dar la respuesta correcta, pero Neji lo ignoró.

– ¿Y crees que te voy a contestar tan fácilmente? – Kimiko regresó a su expresión confiada irritando aun más al Hyuga.

– Insisto, será mejor que conteste, o lo lamentará – amenazó el Hyuuga.

Por atrás, Naruto seguía levantando la mano esperando a que le dieran permiso de hablar. Nadie le hacía caso.

– No te voy a decir nada, así que no pierdas el tiempo conmigo – afirmó segura la joven, aun fingiendo seguridad…_"Si se entera de la verdad, me utilizarán como carnada, y él nunca me lo perdonará"_ – será mejor que salgas en busca de tu prima que yo no pienso darte ninguna información –

La discusión continuó entre Neji y Kimiko, quienes estaban ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto, quien seguía intentando llamar la atención.

El tiempo estaba pasando y aun no tenía idea por donde comenzar. Llegó a la conclusión de que no le quedaba otra que salir a buscar al azar por toda la ciudad, que fue un error mandar a Naruto al principio, y que Kimiko no tenía la más mínima importancia, por el momento. Volteó hacia el Uzumaki, e ignorando todos sus intentos por hablar, comenzó a darle instrucciones.

– Naruto, encárgate de buscar al señor Matsumoto y comunicarle de los hechos, incluyendo lo de su asistente, que yo mismo iré a buscar a Hinata-sama.

– ¡Eh! – se levantó sorprendido el rubio – pero... es que – intentó explicar a Neji ciertos detalles, pero volvió a ser callado por millonésima vez.

– Haz lo que te he dicho – le dijo a secas el Hyuuga.

El portador del Kyuubi llegó a su límite. Sus ojos comenzaron a botar chispas, las marcas de zorro en su rostro se hicieron más notorias, y hasta podría jurarse que de la cólera los colmillos le crecieron y que una aterradora sombra rojiza apareció atrás de él en forma de zorro con tres colas. Se paró en frente a Neji, lo miró serio, y apretando los puños y gruñendo de ira, hizo lo que por tanto tiempo se había estado aguantando, que no era precisamente ir al baño.

– ¡¿Cuando vas a aprender a escuchar a los demás?! – le gritó irritado al Hyuuga al momento que le estampaba tremendo golpe en el rostro al Hyuuga, que lo mandó volar hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

Neji cayó pesado en el suelo con el rostro hinchado. Se levantó molesto e irritado, llevándose la mano al rostro para sobarse la parte golpeada – aunque el mayor dolor se lo llevara en su orgullo – Se acercó lentamente a Naruto con rostro de asesino en serie y lo sujetó de la polera con las manos, llevándolo a la altura de su rostro.

– ¿Puedo saber porque diablos me golpeaste, baka? – le gritó furioso.

– ¡Porque hace horas que vengo intentando decirte que yo se todas las respuestas a las preguntas que le hiciste a la tía esta! – Gritó irritado señalando a Kimiko – ¡Pero tú solo te dedicas a callarme como si lo que te voy a decir no importara! – Se soltó del agarre del Hyuuga empujándolo con la mano, y continuó – ¡Ya estoy harto de ti! ¡Porque rayos actúas como si todo se tuviera que resolver siempre a tu manera, cuando pueden hay otras soluciones!

Esas ultimas palabras aturdieron un poco al Hyuuga.

– _¡Porque rayos actúas como si todo se tuviera que resolver siempre a tu manera, cuando pueden hay otras soluciones! – _

Se repitió mentalmente un par de veces estas palabras, recordando que no era la primera vez que las escuchaba, recordando lo que pasó aquel día después de su primera misión tipo B.

_..._

_Estaban regresando con su equipo después de su éxito rotundo en su primera misión tipo B, sin embargo ninguno de ellos sonreía – a excepción de Gai sensei, por supuesto – como se esperaría después de una victoria._

_El silencio fue roto por Rock Lee, quien lucía bastante irritado. Se paró delante de Neji y comenzó con su queja._

– _¡¿Era necesario que hicieras eso?! – le gritó irritado._

_Neji se paró en seco, y lo miró despectivamente._

– _¿A que te refieres? – preguntó fingiendo sorpresa._

– _¿Como que a qué me refiero? – Le dijo aun más indignado que antes el chico de las amplias cejas – Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando – _

– _No, no se a que te refieres – le contestó seco Neji – si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando – _

_Al lado de ambos, Tenten apretó el puño con fuerza, y respiró profundo para tomar valor y hacer algo que nunca pensó que haría, gritarle a Neji._

– _¡¿Como que no sabes?! – le dijo furiosa al Hyuuga, sorprendiendo a todos – ¡No era necesario que hicieras quedar como idiota a Lee para que tu plan funcionara! – Continuó con expresión irritada – No todo tiene que resolverse siempre a tu manera, Hyuuga, siempre pueden haber otras soluciones – _

_Neji observó sorprendido a su compañera de equipo. Ella jamás se había atrevido a contradecirlo anteriormente, ni siquiera le había levantado la voz. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en su mente por unos segundos, unos largos segundos..._

_..._

– ¿Sabes? – Continuó el Uzumaki – No se como hacen Lee y Tenten para aguantarte, a veces creo que eres peor de lo que era el temme de Sasuke –

Se quedó callado por unos minutos analizando sus propios actos. Estaba volviendo a ser el mismo Neji Hyuuga de antes, aquel chico frío que odiaba al souke y que creía que todos estaban predestinados desde su nacimiento. Aquel que casi mata a Hinata-sama y que tuvo que ser derrotado por el mismo idiota que ahora tenía en frente para darse cuenta de que estaba actuando mal.

Agachó la cabeza pensativo e hizo algo que ni en el anime se le ha visto hacer.

– Gomen, Naruto – soltó en un susurro casi imperceptible el Hyuuga, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por los presentes.

A Naruto y a Kimiko se les cayó la quijada hasta el suelo y los ojos se les desorbitaron de la sorpresa. Por un momento, el rubio deseó tener a la mano una grabadora para poder registrar para la posteridad aquel acontecimiento memorable: Neji Hyuuga…_ disculpándose_.

– ¿Q-q-que dijiste, Neji? – preguntó tartamudeando de la sorpresa Naruto.

– Dije que... – estuvo a punto de repetir la misma frase de hace unos minutos, solo a punto… – ¡Ya sabes lo que dije! f– Gritó irritado al ver el rostro de burla de Naruto – No pienso repetirlo – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y continuó – ahora dime todo lo que has averiguado.

Naruto se sentó en una silla en frente de Kimiko, sonriéndole traviesamente, y comenzó a hablar.

– No tienes idea de todo lo que he averiguado…

El Uzumaki comenzó a contar todos lo que había averiguado, ante la mirada aterrada de Kimiko, quien pensaba _"Estoy perdida, si todo se arruina por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonará"_ y la mirada asombrada del Hyuuga, quien pensaba _"Quien lo hubiese imaginado, el baka de Naruto resultó ser mejor investigador de lo que pensaba, me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá hecho para conseguir toda esa información?"_

Terminada las explicaciones, Neji se acercó a Naruto para poder discutir con él una estrategia que les permitiera llegar a su objetivo… rescatar a Hinata.

* * *

La puerta de la taberna se abrió de golpe, y una persona encapuchada entró sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia los ladrones que solían asaltar a los clientes del señor Matsumoto, y se sentó al lado de ellos. Luego se descubrió la capucha, mostrando su supuesta identidad.

Uno de los ladrones la reconoció en el acto, y sonrió maliciosamente al acercarse a "ella".

– ¿Qué lo trae por estos lugares tan bajos y sucios, Kimiko-san? –

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 5––

* * *

_**Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic**_

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

_**El vergonzoso acontecimiento ocurrido durante la primera misión tipo B**_

…

De todas las situaciones embarazosas, vergonzosas, humillantes, y demás adjetivos denigrantes que se le pudieran imaginar, esa era sin lugar a dudas la peor de todas.

– y eso considerando que se trata de la ya bastante humillada vida de Rock Lee –

Una enorme rubia de casi dos metros de altura, contextura gruesa y aspecto nórdico barbárico tenía sujeto al Ninja de las cejas de azotador por el cuello, mientras lo llenaba de besos y le hablaba románticamente en una lengua total y completamente desconocida para todos. Una nube ubicada sobre su cabeza mostraba las escalofriantes imágenes de todas las fantasías sexuales que tenía planeadas realizar con su pobre víctima. Por su parte, Lee no dejaba de luchar con el brazo que lo tenía sujeto, mientras gritaba y lloraba de la desesperación pidiendo auxilio a sus compañeros.

A un lado de él, Tenten lo miraba tiesa del asombro, casi convertida en una estatua de hielo, con ojos desorbitados y estrellados, expresando entre lástima y asco. Luego de unos segundos de procesar todo lo ocurrido, y entender que es lo que había realmente pasado, comenzó a arrojar humo por las orejas, torció su cuello lentamente y de forma inhumana hacia Neji, casi poseída por el diablo, y lanzándole kunais y shurikens por los ojos mientras fantaseaba con las mil y un torturas que le haría cuando tuviese la oportunidad; y considerando que se trataba de la experta en armas, rodas sus fantasías sádicas terminaban con el mismo resultado: Neji como colador humano.

En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba Neji total y completamente sereno, desatando al señor Feudal del país del arroz y a su familia e ignorando los gritos de súplica de su compañero y las miradas de odio de su amiga.

…

_**Para poder entender esta escena, es necesario que regresemos unos cuantos minutos en el tiempo y veamos como los personajes llegaron a esta situación. **_

...

Estaba a punto de fallar su primera misión tipo B, algo total y completamente inadmisible para el perfeccionista Neji Hyuuga. Se suponía que ese iba a ser su gran momento, y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Habían secuestrado a la familia del señor feudal del país del arroz, y su misión era rescatarlo y llevarlo sano y salvo de regreso a su país. Lo que no había calculado es que la diferencia en número de ninjas pudiera llegar a ser tan alta. Si lo pensaba bien, veinte ninjas contra tres no era una cifra alentadora.

Lo pensó dos veces, antes de tomar aquella difícil decisión. Bueno, para ser honestos, ni siquiera lo pensó. Puso su mayor concentración en armar una estrategia que le permitiese salvar la situación, sin siquiera preocuparse por el daño psicológico y consecuencias futuras que le iba a ocasionar a compañero de equipo Rock Lee. Y es que a la hora de hacer su lista sus prioridades, las primeras veinte prioridades se alternaban entre destruir al souke, ahorrar plata para una cirugía que le borrarse el horrible tatuaje del pájaro enjaulado y comprarse un nuevo alisador para el cabello.

Para Neji Hyuuga la amistad simplemente no existía.

Se concentró y activó su keke genkai, Dirigió su mirada hacia un punto en particular, y se concentró para poder todo aquello que se le diera la gana, traspasando las barreras de lo permitido y no permitido para un hombre, y se dentro de aquel universo paralelo llamado... "Baño de mujeres". Sonrió al encontrar a quien buscaba, "alguien" muy especial, alguien que se convertiría en su carta de triunfo.

Desapareció dejando a sus compañeros intrigados, quienes voltearon a ver su sitio vacío preguntándose si su compañero sería capaz de abandonarlos a su suerte.

Vieron una hoja doblada, y la recogieron para ver de qué se trataba. Estaba escrito con la letra de Neji, y era una nota para Lee, que decía:

_Cuando te dé la señal, saltas._

– ¿Qué es lo que habrá querido decir con esto? – preguntó confundido Lee.

– No tengo idea, solo sé que debemos confiar en Neji, es nuestro compañero – le dijo con seguridad Tenten – a demás, ¿Crees que él te haría algo malo?

Una serie de recuerdos, nada agradables, pasaron por la mente del Ninja experto en taijutsu. Curiosamente todos comenzaban con un… "Confía en Neji, el no te haría nada malo, ¿o si?"

– Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, Tenten –

Esperaron poco tiempo, cuando una explosión proveniente de la puerta principal los alertó.

– ¿Será esa la señal? – preguntó Rock Lee, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de pensarlo cuando fue empujado por su amiga Tenten, quien reconoció al instante la explosión como un acto ejecutado por Neji.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que les esperaba.

El Ninja de las enormes cejas saltó con todo dispuesto a derrotar a quien se le pusiera en el camino, cuando lo peor que se pudiera imaginar, se apareció delante de él.

Todos los secuestradores salieron despavoridos con cara de haber visto un fantasma, o algo peor, huyendo de la escena. A lo lejos sólo se pudo oír el grito desgarrador de Lee.

– ¡¡Nooooooooo!! –

…

_**Disculpen, temo que aun les deben quedar dudas en este punto, por lo que será mejor regresar dos días atrás que puedan leer desde el comienzo toda la historia. **_

…

Habían sido contratados para una misión peligrosa, su primera misión tipo B. La misión consistía en rescatar al señor Feudal del país del arroz y a toda su familia, quienes habían sido secuestrados por un grupo de terroristas. Los secuestradores exigían la liberación de sus camaradas y su líder a cambio de liberar a sus rehenes en menos de dos días, si no comenzarían a matar uno por uno a sus prisioneros hasta que no quedara ninguno.

Por aquel entonces en la ciudad del arroz se estaba celebrando la festividad anual del arroz, a la que solían asistir miembros de las más importantes familias de la región y de otras regiones.

Una extraña delegación extranjera llegó a la ciudad llamando la atención de todos. Todos eran altos, blancos, rubios, de ojos azules y de aspecto nórdico; hablaban una lengua muy extraña y vestían trajes similares a los antiguos romanos. Sin embargo, esta extraña delegación llamó la atención de los ciudadanos por otro detalle en particular, su _mala suerte_. Por donde pasaban dejaban destrozos y todos los que estaban a su alrededor terminaban, de alguna extraña forma, golpeados y heridos.

El rumor de su mala suerte se había corrido por toda la ciudad, y cada vez que alguien los veía, corrían para salvar su vida. Nadie quería estar cerca de ellos, _nadie_.

Cuando los miembros del equipo Gai llegaron a la ciudad del arroz, se hospedaron en el único hotel que tenía habitaciones disponibles, el único hotel que se había atrevido a darles alojamiento a la extraña delegación nórdica. Y así fue como comenzó la desgracia para Rock Lee.

Acababan de instalarse en el hotel, cuando decidieron dar un breve paseo para conocer el lugar. Estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del hotel cuando vieron en el otro extremo a una enorme chica que caminaba de lo más despreocupada en dirección hacia ellos. De pronto la chica se detuvo y miró hacia el frente con expresión seria, directo hacia Tenten, luego desvió su mirada y sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión al encontrarse con cierto ninja de enormes cejas y mallas verdes. Sonrió de una forma aterradora y comenzó a correr a una velocidad inimaginable para lo enorme que se veía, haciendo temblar el piso, y se abalanzó sobre el desdichado de Lee, a quien agarró totalmente desprevenido. Luego se levantó y lo tomó con fuerza entre sus enormes y regordetes brazos sonriendo contenta de haber encontrado lo que ella llamaba "El amor de su vida".

Sus compañeros de equipo miraron totalmente sorprendidos la escena, sin saber como reaccionar. Luego de unos minutos, y viendo que su compañero estaba demasiado morado y ya había dejado de moverse por lo menos dos minutos, Neji golpeó con su puño suave a la chica en un punto especial, haciéndola caer desmayada en el suelo. Con esfuerzo y la ayuda de un par de empleados del hotel lograron llevar a la chica a su habitación y escapar sin ser notados, pero ahí no terminó la historia.

– Esa familia solo trae mala suerte – afirmó uno de los empleados.

– Es cierto, por su culpa nadie más ha querido hospedarse en el hotel, y cuando ellos pasan por algún sitio, todos huyen aterrados – les comentó otro empleado.

Los shinobis decidieron no darle mayor importancia a los rumores que habían escuchado, considerando que en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese, lo más probable es que la gente fuera más supersticiosa de lo normal. Sin embargo, el Hyuuga tomó nota mental de aquel comentario, por si le servía de algo en el futuro.

Desde aquel desagradable encuentro, Inga se dedicó a buscar incansablemente a Rock Lee por toda la ciudad, acosándolo en forma desesperada. Para desgracia de sus compañeros de equipo, el acoso también les afectó, tanto a ellos como a la misión.

Para su desgracia, su sensei tuvo la mala suerte de toparse con la madre de Inga el primer día que llegaron a la ciudad, lo que le ocasionó un extraño accidente con una lechuga, un pavo y una pila de ladrillos ubicada extrañamente en medio de su habitación ¿? por lo que sus alumnos tuvieron que continuar con la misión sin él. Los muchachos tuvieron que idear mil y un estrategias para poder huir de la enorme rubia mientras cumplían con las labores encomendadas por su sensei y otros con la finalidad de rescatar al señor Feudal y su familia.

--

Estando al borde de la fecha límite fijada por la persona que contrató sus servicios, pudieron encontrar la ubicación exacta de los secuestradores. Se dirigieron lo más rápido que pudieron, anhelando de una vez por todas acabar con aquella misión y poder regresar a su aldea para nunca más tener que ver a Inga.

Llegaron a una vieja casa abandonada y lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban, había por lo menos 20 hombres, todos demasiado bien armados, listos para el ataque. Al parecer se había corrido el rumor de que se habían contratado ninjas para rescatar a la familia del señor feudal y habían decidido doblar y hasta triplicar la guardia. La situación era más que complicada.

Neji se quedo pensativo buscando una manera para deshacerse de todos esos hombres. Si bien era cierto que no eran ninjas, tampoco podían arriesgar la vida de los rehenes en un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Comenzó a analizar la situación _"Tengo que buscar una forma para hacer que salgan de ahí, pero como los hago salir sin que tengamos que enfrentarlos…"_ Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

El Hyuuga activó su Byakugan y buscó atentamente en los alrededores, en busca de alguien que jamás se imaginó terminar buscando, alguien a quien de solo oir su voz le ponía la piel de gallina, alguien simplemente... insoportable. Hasta que la encontró. Se concentró mentalmente en convencerse a sí mismo que esa era la única alternativa que le quedaba, y así era, al menos para Neji. Se levantó y le dejó una nota a Lee con una única instrucción:

_Cuando veas mi señal, saltas._

Salió sin ser notado por sus compañeros y se dirigió a los baños termales para mujeres, buscando a quien probablemente, era su única opción de conseguir la victoria en su misión.

Cuando llegó, ahí estaba Inga, tomando un relajante baño medicinal curiosamente sola –ya que las demás mujeres huyeron aterradas al verla entrar– y bastante relajada, casi dormida. Neji hizo un esfuerzo mentar y entró en aquel sitio que, normalmente, podría ser considerado el paraíso de los hombres, pero que para ese momento era la pesadilla de cualquier ser humano, e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pararse en frente de Inga –quien estaba desnuda exhibiendo las inmensas curvas que la madre naturaleza tuvo la maldad de otorgarle– y llamarla por su nombre.

En cuanto la joven lo vio, se levantó y, apenas tapándose con una toalla –que quedaba diminuta considerando sus grandes proporciones– saltó a la carrera tras el ninja, segura de que lo llevaría hasta donde estaba su amado chico de grandes cejas y mayas extrañas verdes.

Neji corrió tan rápido como pudo, asegurándose de estar al alcance de Inga, hasta que llegó a la casa abandonada donde había dejado a sus compañeros y soltó una bomba explosiva, considerando que lo interpretarían como la señal.

Cuando entró, vio como Lee saltaba casi volando desde el techo y sólo tuvo que hacerse a un lado para dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural.

Inga entró atropellando cuanto se le atravesó en el camino con solo una meta en la mente: Rock Lee.

– Ahí estas, amor mío – gritó la enorme rubia ver como su amado le caía del cielo, como un regalo.

– ¡¡Noooooo!! – gritaron Lee, Tenten, los secuestradores y hasta el señor Matsumoto y su familia al ver entrar a la muchacha.

Con más de la mitad de los secuestradores noqueados por la entrada de Inga, y el resto que habían escapado aterrados por los rumores de la famosa "mala suerte" de la delegación nórdica, el peligro había terminado.

Y así fue como se libraron del peligro en menos de 10 segundos. Neji sonrió satisfecho, la misión había sido completada.

…

_**Pero, ¿Que pasó con Lee e Inga?**_

…

Volviendo a la escena de los hechos, Lee estaba volando después de haber saltado - o haber sido empujado - hacia el centro de la sala cuando notó que justo en frente de él que Inga iba entrando sonriente y envuelta en una diminuta toalla.

– ¡¡Noooooo!! –

La rubia atrapó al vuelo al ninja de las cejas de azotador por el cuello, y lo envolvió con uno de sus enormes brazos mientras lo llenaba de besos y le hablaba románticamente en una lengua total y completamente desconocida para todos. Una nube ubicada sobre su cabeza mostraba las escalofriantes imágenes de todas las fantasías sexuales que tenía planeadas realizar con su pobre víctima. Por su parte, Lee no dejaba de luchar con el brazo que lo tenía sujeto, mientras gritaba y lloraba de la desesperación pidiendo auxilio a sus compañeros.

A un lado de él, Tenten lo miraba tiesa del asombro, casi convertida en una estatua de hielo, con ojos desorbitados y estrellados, expresando entre lástima y asco. Luego de unos segundos de procesar todo lo ocurrido, y entender que es lo que había realmente pasado, comenzó a arrojar humo por las orejas, torció su cuello lentamente y de forma inhumana hacia Neji, casi poseída por el diablo, y lanzándole kunais y shurikens por los ojos mientras fantaseaba con las mil y un torturas que le haría cuando tuviese la oportunidad; y considerando que se trataba de la experta en armas, rodas sus fantasías sádicas terminaban con el mismo resultado: Neji como colador humano.

En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraba Neji total y completamente sereno, desatando al señor Feudal del país del arroz y a su familia e ignorando los gritos de súplica de su compañero y las miradas de odio de su amiga.

…

Luego de rescatar a la familia del señor Feudal y de liberar a Lee del brazo de Inga – no sin antes haber tenido que volverla a desmayar – tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron casi volando de regreso a su aldea, y asegurándose no dejar ningún rastro que permitiera a Inga ni a ninguno de los miembros de su desastroza familia, seguirlos.

* * *

Fin.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve problemas logísticos (no disponibilidad de equipo, salvo para mi colección de drabbles _Única_, que son más cortos).

Espero este a la altura del lector, ya que esta vez estoy menos contenta con este capítulo que con el anterior.

También espero que no haya incomodado el formato de la historia editada, solo quise variar un poco y probar. Si creen que estuvo mal, o que debí plantearlo como una historia corrida, me avisan que yo lo corrijo al momento. Dos dís después de su primera publicacion, intenté mejorarlo un poco (Espero que haya quedado mejor).

Saludos.


	7. 06: La misión: Voy por tí

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 6 – La misión: Voy por tí**

…

Una figura femenina tapada por una capucha entró sigilosamente en la taberna más peligrosa de toda la aldea del Té, logrando imitar casi a la perfección la sutileza y delicadeza necesarias para engañar a todos y hacerse pasar por la verdadera Kimiko. Pero, como ya se imaginarán, en realidad se trataba del Ninja más hiperactivo de la aldea de la Hoja, Naruto, quien internamente sonreía victorioso demostrando cómo su gran jutsu, fruto de tantas horas de investigación exhaustiva en los baños de mujeres, daba resultados.

"_Creo que ya tengo el disfraz perfecto para el próximo concurso"_ pensó el rubio recordando su humillante derrota en el el anterior concurso de disfraces que se organizó en Konoha.

...

Vigilando desde afuera por una pequeña ventana, atento a cada movimiento, se encontraba su compañero, Neji Hyuuga.

...

La figura se paró en medio de la taberna, inspeccionando minuciosamente todos los rincones de aquel lugar, en los cuales estaban mezclados los más peligrosos criminales de la zona, hasta que pudo distinguir un grupo particular con las mismas descripciones que le había dado Kimiko-san. Se trataba de un grupo bastante numeroso, de entre los cuales pudo distinguir a los mismos sujetos que habían atacado a Hinata anteriormente, dentro del hotel Matsumoto. Se dirigió hacia el grupo los observó atentamente.

Uno de los ladrones la reconoció en el acto, o al menos eso creyó, y se paró apresurado para jalar una silla y ofrecerle que se sentara. Luego sonrió maliciosamente y se sentó a su lado izquierdo.

– ¿Qué lo trae por estos lugares tan bajos y sucios, Kimiko-san? –

Naruto se puso azul de los nervios al sentir la cercanía de aquel tipo. De pronto, otra voz lo puso aun más nervioso, haciéndolo sudar frío. Esta vez proveniente de su lado derecho.

– Y nos puede decir, ¿A que debemos su visita? – le dijo un sujeto pequeño que sigilosamente se había movido hasta llegar a su lado.

– Cierto, ¿A que se debe el honor? – le dijo otro hombre, un poco más alto, que estaba exactamente al frente de él, mientras se levantaba de su silla y saludaba "cortésmente" a la dama.

"_Rayos, debo identificar al líder rápido, antes de que… "_

Cuando volvió a reaccionar, ya casi lo tenían rodeado. Los rostros ebrios y sonrojados de aquellos hombres, que se le acercaban tan coquetamente, le recordaron por un momento a su maestro Jirayra, cuando estaba en plan de conquista. Tragó saliva al imaginar lo que tenían planeado hacerle…

De pronto, se les acercó un hombre alto y de edad madura, con dos cicatrices en el rostro y una banda Ninja amarrada a la cintura. _"¿Será acaso un Ninja?"_ se preguntó el Uzumaki.

– ¡Dejen de molestar a la señorita! – dijo aquel hombre con voz de mando, a lo que los demás obedecieron en el acto. Luego volteó hacia la supuesta Kimiko, y muy cortésmente se dirigió a "ella" – Puedo saber, ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece a la dama?

Naruto lo miró fijamente mientras tomaba nota mental del asunto. _"Ese debe ser el tal Futoshi…"_

– Necesito que me escolte con el señor Mitsukari ahora mismo. – dijo serio y sin atreverse a utilizar el nombre que tenía como dato.

El mismo hombre que se le había acercado a hablar se sorprendió ante aquel pedido.

– ¿Y porque nos lo pide a nosotros, cuando ninguno acá conoce su paradero?

"_Rayos, me equivoqué, él no es Futoshi…"_

Otras dos personas encapuchadas entraron por la puerta de la taberna. Ambos mostraron sorpresa al encontrar a quien se suponía era Kimiko en aquel lugar, y precisamente en aquel momento. Se les acercaron bastante confundidos y sorprendidos.

– Señorita Kimiko, ¿Qué hace aquí? – le preguntó uno de ellos.

"_Rayos, y ahora, Uno de estos debe ser, ¿Pero cual?"_ Los nervios le estaban comenzando a ganar, no estaba preparado para tener que actuar tanto, y por tanto tiempo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, esos dos parecían diferentes a los demás, sobre todo el que se había quedado callado, quien solo la miraba atento._"Incluso ha usado el nombre de Kimiko para dirigirse a mí…"_.

Decidió arriesgarse y dejarse guiar por su intuición, por su sexto sentido, o por su suerte, y acercándose al hombre que se había quedado callado, le dio la orden.

– Futoshi, necesito que me lleve con el señor Mitsukari ahora mismo. – dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Todos dejaron al instante sus tragos y voltearon a verlos con expresión de sorpresa. Un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar, como si lo que acababan de escuchar fuese algo realmente malo. Internamente, el shinobi se puso más pálido que nunca y comenzó a temblar de los nervios... _"Diablos, ¡¡Ya metí la pata!!"_

De pronto, el silencio fue interrumpido por un golpe que se oyó desde la ventana, _desde la misma ventana en la que estaba espiando Neji_. Al instante, todos giraron hacia dicha ventana con todo su arsenal de navajas, cuchillos, hachas, espadas y otros en las manos. Unos gruñidos los hicieron ver aún más peligrosos. Se quedaron expectantes, listos para atacar…

Luego de unos segundos escucharon el revoloteo de unas palomas que aparecieron oportunamente en aquel lugar, picoteándose entre ellas y golpeando la ventana. Respiraron profundo, bastante aliviados, y bajaron la guardia escondiendo rápidamente todos sus "instrumentos de trabajo"

A Naruto el alma le volvió al cuerpo. _Y también el color._

De lo que nunca se enteraron todos esos hombres, fue de lo que realmente sucedió.

…

_Neji se encontraba vigilando por la ventana más pequeña de la cantina, atento a cada movimiento que pudiera parecer sospechoso, y preocupado tanto por la seguridad de su compañero como por su capacidad de autocontrol. A decir verdad, lo que más le preocupaba, era que el Uzumaki no fuera lo suficientemente hábil como para llevar a cabo el plan si arruinarlo con una torpeza de su parte._

_Pero luego de unos segundos, y notando lo bien que Naruto manejaba la situación, se sintió hasta culpable por su falta de confianza. "Debería aprender a confiar más en mis compañeros, sobre todo en Naruto, y..." De pronto, detuvo sus pensamientos al oír unas no muy agradables palabras..._

– _Futoshi, necesito que me..._

_Abrió la boca de la sorpresa y los ojos casi se le desorbitaron en el momento en que escuchó como el tan "confiable" de Naruto se dirigía a esa persona que acababa de entrar por el nombre de Futoshi. Se suponía que "Futoshi" era el nombre del contacto entre Kimiko y los ladrones, y el único que podía llevarlos al lugar donde se encontraba el famoso señor Mitsukari. Siendo tan importante aquella persona, debían estar lo suficientemente seguros al momento de utilizar ese nombre, y no utilizarlo con el primer infeliz que entrara por la puerta, que era lo que acababa de hacer Naruto. _

– _¡Baka! – dijo Neji enrojecido de la ira, mientras empuñaba en la mano un kunai. Luego se puso en alerta y esperó listo para entrar y pelear en el momento en que descubrieran la verdadera identidad de la falsa Kimiko, de su compañero. _

_Estaba listo para la acción cuando de pronto que "algo" le acababa de caer sobre cabeza, como un regalo del cielo. Lentamente, llevó su mano hacia su cabello, encontrándose con una pequeña y desagradable masa acuosa y tibia. No le costó mucho descubrir de qué se trataba._

_Miró hacia el cielo y se encontró con cientos de palomas descansando tranquilamente sobre un complejo de cables colgando exactamente sobre su posición. Y en ese preciso momento, otra sorpresa le cayó del cielo, esta vez sobre su frente. _

_Maldijo su mala suerte mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Luego miró hacia el suelo y notó una serie de manchas entre bancas, amarillas y negras, evidentemente secadas por el sol. Era evidente la utilidad de aquel sitio, para aquellas palomas. "¿Cómo fue que no lo noté antes?" se preguntó el genio._

_Sí, se trataba del exclusivo baño público de palomas de la aldea del Té._

– _¡Diablos! – Dijo aun mirando al suelo. _

_De pronto sintió como venía cayendo del cielo una tercera sorpresa, cortesía de una paloma que llevaba una semana mal del estómago. Hábilmente, se hizo a un lado y con la mano golpeó el regalo el cual accidentalmente terminó estrellándose contra la ventana, ocasionando que todos los que estaban dentro de la taberna voltearan a ver._

"_Rayos, me van a descubrir…" pensó el Hyuuga. Y en centésimas de segundo ideo el plan perfecto para evitar ser descubierto._

…

…

… _Lo que aconteció después queda sólo entre las palomas y Neji … _

…

Volviendo a la taberna, y luego de que todos habían guardado todo su armamento pesado, aun quedaba mucho por resolver…

El tipo al que Naruto, disfrazado de Kimiko, llamó con el nombre de Futoshi se le acercó lentamente y le habló al oído.

– Señorita Kimiko, ¿No acordamos que mi identidad quedaría como un secreto?

Naruto suspiró aliviado al descubrir que le había atinado con el nombre, sin embargo, ahora surgía otra interrogante que debía resolver. _"¿Que no debía revelar su identidad? Pero, si hemos seguido las instrucciones de Kimiko al pie de la letra y... ". _

En ese momento, el Hyuuga palideció. _"Nos engañó, y ahora como rayos va a salir Naruto de esta, ojala se de cuenta de que..."_

– ¿Eh? Pero si... – _"Rayos, ya metí la pata, y ahora, ¿Como actuaría una mujer en estos momentos?"_ – A... este... – tartamudeó mientras llevaba una mano detrás de su cabeza, y poniendo rostro de inocencia total, intentó excusarse – es que… lo olvidé – dijo impostando la voz lo más dulce que pudo.

Nada convincente. Punto en contra para Naruto.

Futoshi la miró con desconfianza, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, y continuó.

– Entonces, ¿Dice que necesita ver al "señor" Mitsukari? – preguntó sin borrar aquella sonrisa en su rostro, y asegurándose de hacer énfasis en la palabra "señor".

– Ehh... – los nervios comenzaron a ganarle, otra vez – sí, necesito ver al señor Mitsukari – afirmó intentando sonar convincente otra vez.

Segundo error del Uzumaki.

– Está bien, la llevaré – le contesto indicándole con la mano para que pasara hacia la puerta trasera de la tabera.

Naruto avanzó obediente por el camino que le indicó aquel hombre, dándole la espalda por unos instantes. En ese momento Futoshi aprovechó para hacer una seña con la mano antes de salir del lugar, señal que fue rápidamente captada por sus secuaces.

Comenzaron a caminar por una serie de calles y pasadizos bastante confusos, dentro de la zona más peligrosa de aquella ciudad. Aun conservando la calma, Naruto intentaba fingir confianza y seguridad, aunque todo le resultara demasiado… sospechoso.

Vigilante, atrás de ellos, venía avanzando Neji, quien también consideraba sospechosa la actitud tanto del supuesto contacto de Kimiko y de sus hombres. En su camino, pudo distinguir sombras que venían siguiéndolos, a los que pudo identificar rápidamente.

...

Llegaron hasta una calle angosta y desordenada, un callejón sin salida. Al instante, Futoshi jaló con una mano a la supuesta Kimiko, quien venía caminando delante de él, y con la otra rodeó su cuello, apuntándole en la yugular con una daga.

– ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir quien rayos eres! – ordenó tajante.

El jutsu de Naruto se deshizo al instante y éste cayó hacia el suelo, saltando luego para quedar a una distancia prudente de su atacante. Terminó quedando en una ubicación poco favorable, encerrado en el callejón y con espalda contra la pared, pero esto no iba a significar ningún impedimento para el joven Ninja hiperactivo.

– Te advierto que no me enfrentes – le dijo el Uzumaki – aunque no lo parezca, ¡Yo soy un gran ninja de la aldea de la Hoja – amenazó sacando una kunai y apuntando a su atacante.

Futoshi rió ante la amenaza del rubio.

– ¿Tu, mocoso? – Soltó irónicamente – ¿Y creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de tu remedo barato de jutsu mal camuflado?

– ¿Eh? – soltó sorprendido. – ¡Como te atreves a hablar mal de mi jutsu y…! – Se detuvo a analizar la situación – ¿Cómo sabías que era un jutsu?

Al instante, el hombre se sacó por completo su capucha para dejar ver, amarrado a su brazo izquierdo, una bincha con la insignia de Ninja. Naruto se quedó mirándolo sorprendido.

El sujeto miró hacia sus alrededores, sonriendo burlonamente, y levantó la mano como una señal, esperando a que sus secuaces aparecieran.

De pronto, vieron como una sombra saltaba hacia ellos, tapando directamente la luz del sol con su figura. Una sombra, producto de estar en contra del sol, ocultaba convenientemente el rostro del recién aparecido, dando una sensación incómoda de suspenso desde el inicio de su salto hasta el momento en que se revelara su identidad. Naruto se aferró a una kunai en su mano, esperando lo peor...

_

* * *

_

Aun se encontraba atrapada en aquella habitación, sentada y amarrada de pies y manos, y fingiendo inconsciencia. Frente a ella se encontraban el señor Matsumoto y el señor Mitsukari, revelándose sus verdaderas identidades.

– _Así que, tal y como lo sospeche, se trataba de ti, tío Hayato._

"_Entonces, ¿Él es su tío?, pero, ¿Por qué le está haciendo todo esto?"_

Hinata se quedó sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ambos eran parientes?

– Sí, claro que soy yo, ¿Y quien más creías que era?

– Debí suponerlo – afirmó – Y puedo saber, ¿Porque rayos me estas haciendo todo esto? – gritó intentando levantarse de su silla, aproximando su rostro lo más que pudo al de su tío.

– Simple – le dijo el anciano, aproximándose también a él – porque tú tienes algo que yo debí heredar.

Se quedaron mirando por unos instantes. Matsumoto miró extrañado a su tío, intentando captar el mensaje. _"¿Qué yo tengo algo que le pertenece? ¿Pero de que rayos….? ¿Se estará refiriendo a… eso?"_.

– ¿Aun sigues con eso, tío? ¿Después de tantos años?

– ¡Y tú que sabes de los años! – Gritó exasperado el más anciano, al borde del paro cardíaco – ¡Tú todo lo has tenido fácil! ¡¡Y todo gracias a ESO!! – Continuó gritando, prácticamente escupiéndole encima a su rehén – ¡En cambio yo, he tenido que trabajar mucho para conseguir lo que tengo y…!

Mitsukari tuvo que detener sus gritos porque el aire le comenzó a faltar en el pecho. Se sentó y comenzó a toser seco, casi ahogándose. Uno de sus guardaespaldas tuvo que ir a auxiliarlo, mientras que otro le trajo una taza de té para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Matsumoto se quedó mirándolo la escena totalmente sorprendido. _"¿Después de tantos años, aun sigues con eso?"_. Luego volteó curioso hacia la silla que estaba al fondo de la habitación, y luego de unos segundos pudo reconocer de quien se trataba. _"¡Malditos mocosos, si se hacen llamar ninjas al menos debieron sospechar de esto antes!"_.

Volvió a ver hacia su tío, al cuál por poco y le traen la máscara de oxígeno para que pudiera respirar, y luego de que lo vio más tranquilo – y de que despidieron al fabricante de ataúdes y al sacerdote – le habló con voz seria.

– Si lo que tanto quieres es el "Tesoro de la familia", te lo voy a dar.

Al anciano se le abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, de ver que tan fácil estaba obteniendo lo que por tantos años había deseado.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó desconfiado – y puedo saber, ¿Qué vas a pedir a cambio?

– Nada.

– ¿Nada?

Mientras discutían, Hinata intentaba forcejear con las ataduras en sus manos, y el filo de un gancho que había logrado sacar de la parte trasera de su ropa.

* * *

Una sombra había aparecido saltando por los cielos ante el llamado del tipo que ahora se revelaba como Ninja y que tenía acorralado a Naruto. Sin embargo, su identidad en un principio resultó desconocida para los presentes.

Luego de un par de segundos, que parecieron ser una eternidad, la sombra cayó grácilmente en el suelo, justo detrás del tipo que tenía acorralado a su compañero, y levantó el rostro, revelando su verdadera identidad.

– ¿Neji? – suspiró aliviado Naruto, y luego gritó a modo de reprimenda. – ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!

Por su parte, Futoshi se quedó sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba. Desenvaino su espada y volteó a sus alrededores esperando ver aparecer en cualquier momento a sus hombres, pero nada pasó. Su rostro se oscureció, evidenciando su creciente nerviosismo.

– ¿Dónde diablos están? – Gritó desesperado - ¡Salgan ahora!

– No van a salir – afirmó el Hyuuga.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido el tipo.

– Que no van a salir. – Repitió sus palabras Neji – Ya acabé con ellos, con los ocho.

El hombre palideció ante la afirmación del Hyuuga. _"¿Cómo es posible que un mocos de no más de 13 años y extraña malformación en los ojos haya acabado con todos mis hombres?"_

Ahora quien estaba acorralado era Futoshi. Estaba justo en medio entre Neji y Naruto, en medio de dos mocosos remedos de ninjas que en ese preciso momento le ganaban en número y, muy posiblemente, en habilidades.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó al momento que dejaba caer su espada.

– ¡Ya te lo dije antes! – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo y mostrando confianza – llévanos donde tienen a Hinata-chan.

Sin otra alternativa, el contacto de Kimiko se vio obligado a acceder a la petición de sus ahora captores. Sin embargo, una sonrisa en su rostro evidenciaba que había "algo más" que ocultaba.

…

Durante el camino, Naruto recién tuvo la oportunidad de notar un detalle particular en la espalda de Neji, que casi le ocasiona un ataque de risas. Intentó contenerse un poco, conociendo el mal carácter de su compañero, pero terminó llegando a su límite. Soltó una carcajada burlona.

– Jajaja – soltó en risas el rubio – ¿Qué rayos te pasó? – Dijo señalándole la espalda – ¡Estás todo cagado!

Sí, la espalda del Hyuuga estaba toda llena de caca de paloma. El genio ni se dignó en voltear a ver a su compañero para contestarle.

– No preguntes – dijo a secas.

Y todo el camino tuvo que soportar los comentarios y burlas del Uzumaki, quien no paraba de señalarlo y reírse a carcajadas. Si no fuera porque tenía que rescatar a su prima, hace horas que Neji le hubiese borrado esa risita burlona del rostro.

…

Llegaron hasta una pequeña casa casi en el límite de la ciudad, y que al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo de abandonada antes de ser utilizada por el personal de Mitsukari como centro de operaciones.

Algunos matones, hábilmente camuflados en los alrededores – demasiado bueno como para ser obra de simples ladrones y maleantes – estaban resguardando el lugar. Neji no pasó por alto dicho detalle, lo que le hizo sospechar que el tal Futoshi, no era más que un simple peón. _"Me pregunto, ¿Quien será su jefe?" _pensó, pero pronto se centró en lo que en ese momento era más importante para el: rescatar a su prima.

El Hyuuga estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando Naruto lo distrajo con una interesante pregunta.

– Oye, ¿Y para que rayos necesitaban tanta seguridad?

Futoshi volteó a ver al rubio con furia en los ojos.

– Por culpa de ustedes.

Los shinobis se miraron con cara de no entender.

– ¿A que te refieres con eso? – preguntó Neji.

– A que Kimiko-san nos informó que el señor Matsumoto había contratado ninjas para que visitaran su hotel. Fue por eso que el señor Mitsukari decidió también contratar más ninjas.

Los más jóvenes se volvieron a mirar, esta vez más sorprendidos que antes.

– ¿Y acaso no les informaron para qué nos contrato el señor Matsumoto? – preguntó ácidamente Neji.

La conversación se quedó en ese punto, logrando dejar con la interrogante a Futoshi, tal y como lo deseaba el Hyuuga. No era su intención darle más información.

…

Le encargó a Naruto el vigilar a su rehén, y partió hacia cada uno de los puntos en donde había visto a los vigías. Aprovechando la ventaja visual que le daba el Byakugan, y sus habilidades de genio, fue acabando uno por uno con todos los vigilantes que habían puesto alrededor de la casa, y asegurándose de ser lo más discreto posible. Su intención aproximarse lo suficiente para poder ver la situación de Hinata y del señor Matsumoto, sin tener que preocuparse por ser descubiertos. Lo que les esperaba adentro ya quedaba fuera del alcance de la primera fase de su plan.

Volvió hasta donde había dejado a Naruto con su rehén, y los tres se aproximaron con cautela por una ventana de la casa para ver al interior.

* * *

Lo que vieron en el interior de la casa fue a un anciano discutiendo con el señor Matsumoto y a Hinata supuestamente inconsciente amarrada a una silla. Hasta ahí todo iba tal y como lo imaginaban, salvo por el detalle de la conversación que estaban teniendo los hombres.

– Nada. – dijo el señor Matsumoto.

Ambos ancianos se miraron con desconfianza.

– Si tanto lo quieres, te lo daré. – Afirmó serio Matsumoto – te daré el amuleto de la familia Matsumoto.

"_¿Amuleto? ¿Todo esto por un estúpido amuleto?"_ fue lo único en lo que pensó el Hyuuga al entender parte de la conversación entre los hombres.

Ninguno de los shinobis notó cuando Hinata dejó caer la soga que la tenía atada de manos. Tampoco Hinata notó cuando llegaron sus compañeros a rescatarla.

La primera acción que se tomara, y quien fuera el ejecutor de la misma, decidiría el desenlace de la misión.

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 6––

_**

* * *

**_

Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

_**El primer concurso de disfraces de la aldea de la Hoja**_

_**(… y todo lo que hizo Naruto Uzumaki por ganar)**_

**Adv: Recordar escena editada del beso entre Ino y Sakura.**

…

– ¡¡Si!! – Gritó emocionado Naruto al ver como dos ninjas cayeron en su trampa de lodo mezclado con avena y yogurt, arruinando sus elaborados disfraces de animales del bosque.

Seguro de que ya había eliminado a los últimos dos de su primera lista de competidores, cambió de hoja y se alejó del lugar, dispuesto a continuar con su lista principal.

– ¡Nadie me va a ganar el premio mayor! – afirmó convencido de sus palabras, mientras sostenía su lista negra, con sus víctimas principales.

Pero, ¿Por qué habían ninjas disfrazados en la aldea de la Hoja? Y ¿Por qué Naruto estaba arruinando sus trajes? Todo se remonta a los hechos ocurridos semanas atrás…

…

_Tsunade se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente soñando con el paraíso del Sake cuando unos ronquidos perturbaron su paz y tranquilidad. Se levantó de golpe para encontrarse en medio de la nada del desierto, con una extraña capucha roja encima y abrazada a dos botellas de vodka. ¿Vodka? Se preguntó, jurando que hasta entonces ella solo conocía el Sake. A su lado se encontraba Jirayra, más ebrio que ella, roncando y con un extraño disfraz de lobo feroz. _

_El único indicio que encontró fue un extraño volante algo borroso, en el que apenas se podían entender algunas letras…: "Feliz Halloween"_

_Ya en su oficina una semana despues, se encontraba dando vueltas por su oficina, aún sin poder recordar nada de la fiesta o como rayos había terminado en medio del desierto. De pronto, una __idea se le vino a la mente. Torció su más malévola sonrisa y mandó llamar a su discípula. _

– _Shizune, ¡Hagamos un concurso de disfraces en Konoha!_

_Shizune la miró extrañada, sin entender aun la idea de su sensei. _– _¿Un qué? – preguntó extrañada._

– _Un concurso de disfraces – sonrió contenta, segura de que eso le ayudaría a recordar, y luego agregó – y el ganador tendrá un premio._

_La Hokage continuó divagando con miles de ideas que tenía en mente para la festividad, mientras la menor la miraba cada vez más asustada…_

…

Y por ese premio mayor Naruto estaba dispuesto a acabar con todos sus posibles competidores. Ya había acabado con los más fáciles, y ahora era turno de encargarse de los competidores de peso, los más peligrosos.

Sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia el punto donde iba a encontrar a sus dos primeras víctimas…

_**Víctimas Nro 1 y 2.**_

"_¡¡Shanaroo!! Es el mejor disfraz de todos, ni a mí se me hubiese ocurrido"_ gritaron al mismo tiempo Sakura y su inner, mientras paseaban tranquilas sin que nadie las reconociera. La kunoichi se dirigía a un lugar en particular y con una nota anónima en la mano en la que decía lo siguiente:

_Te espero en la entrada de la tienda de antigüedades, y ve disfrazada de shinobi. Estaré con una rosa en la mano. Ah, y vé disfrazada de shinobi._

Cuando llegó al lugar, vio a lo lejos a un shinobi con un papel en la mano, y una rosa, y al verlo sonrió emocionada. _"Joven, rubio, de contextura delgada, no puede ser… ¡Es él!" _se dijo recordando aquel shinobi con el que se había besado durante su primera borrachera, en el festejo de ascenso a chunnin. _"Sabía que no podía ser Ino, esa puerca me hizo creer que era ella". _

Corrió hacia su amado shinobi y casi se le lanzó encima. Éste por su parte, volteó sorprendido al recibir el abrazo. Luego ambos se miraron a los ojos y, por impulso e instinto, fueron aproximando sus labios poco a poco, hasta eliminar la distancia entre ellos, y se besaron con pasión desenfrenada. Luego de unos segundos ambos se separaron, sonriendo satisfechos.

– ¡Sabía que existías! – Dijo el supuesto shinobi rubio – ¡Sabía que podía existir otra persona en el mundo con cabello rosa aparte de Sakura!

– ¿Ehh? – palideció la Haruno – Pe…pero yo soy Sakura.

Ahora quien palideció fue el shinobi rubio.

– ¡¿Queeee?! – Gritó sorprendida al quitarse la máscara que cubría su rostro, mostrando su identidad.

– ¡¡INOOO!! – Gritó Sakura sorprendida. – ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? y…. o sea que…

Sus gritos alertaron a los que estaban a su alrededor, quienes se quedaron viéndolas sorprendidos, y murmullando atrás de ellas miles de atrocidades, recordando la escena que había protagonizado en cierto bar el día en que festejaban su ascenso a chunnins.

– ¡NOOOO! – gritaron ambas corriendo para esconderse de la vergüenza, directo a sus casas.

…

Desde lo lejos, Naruto sonrió satisfecho al ver que sus cartas habìan tenido el efecto esperado. _"Dos menos, veamos, ahora quienes siguen…"._ y partiò a su siguiente destino. En su camino vio pasar a Hinata con una manta blanca en las manos, y apenas si le prestó atención. _"No tengo de que preocuparme, es… Hinata"_ pensó antes de partir hacia su siguiente ataque.

_**Víctimas Nro 3 y 4.**_

Rock Lee se encontraba paseando junto a su maestro Gai sensei, cargando unas enormes bolsas y sonriendo de lo satisfechos que estaban por sus supuestos… "disfraces perfectos".

Antes de actuar, el Uzumaki pensó prudente verificar de qué se trataban los disfraces. Un par de clones de sombra bastarían para el asunto. Uno de ellos fue a saludar al maestro y al alumno, causando la distracción. Aprovechando la distracción de Lee, otro clon tomó su paquete y se lo llevo al verdadero Naruto para que lo revisara.

Al abrir el paquete, se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

– ¿Qué rayos es esto? – dijo al sacar un enorme disfraz de… ¿Brócoli?

– ¡Ajá! ¡Veo que aquí estas! – dijo Gai sensei quien estaba detrás de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo. – ¿Qué haces robando el estupendo disfraz de Lee?

El Uzumaki volteó a verlo algo decepcionado. "Acaso será tan fácil…."

– Disculpe maito Gai – dijo fingiendo inocencia. – es que es un disfraz taaaaan estupendo que pensé que podría prestármelo por un momento. Y por cierto, ¿Cuál es su disfraz?

– ¿Yooo? Bueno, ya que preguntas con tanto entusiasmo, te lo mostraré.

Al momento, sacó un enorme disfraz anaranjado y, levantando el dedo pulgar en son de victoria, sonrió soltando un destello de sus dientes.

Naruto arqueó la ceja al ver su disfraz de… _"¿Una zanahoria?"_

– Muchacho, los vegetales con muy importantes para salud – afirmó seguro Gai sensei.

El rubio aun lo miraba algo sorprendido. _"No puedo creer esto, pero creo que me conviene que ellos participen. Será mejor que finja"_ se dijo antes de continuar.

– ¡Que disfraces tan buenos! – grito con los ojos brillantes, fingiendo entusiasmo, y es que en realidad estaba entusiasmado de imaginarse el ridículo que iban a pasar sus competidores.

Deshizo el último clon de sombra que le quedaba, se despidió y se marchó del lugar, seguro de que, con competidores como Gai sensei y Rock Lee, tenía asegurado el éxito.

…

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus siguientes víctimas, sonriendo al imaginarse recibiendo el primer premio. Esta vez vio a Hinata comprando una película en una tienda especializada en terror. Se quedó mirándola por unos instantes, pero luego siguió su camino. _"De qué me preocupo, es… Hinata"_

_**Víctimas Nro 5 y 6.**_

Llegó cansado hasta el puesto de ramen, donde encontró a Chouji y a Shkamaru comiendo de lo más tranquilos. No llevaban ningún paquete y lucían sus trajes de siempre.

– ¡Hola chicos! – Saludó Naruto – ¿No van a la competencia de disfraces?

Ambos voltearon ante el saludo del Uzumaki, y le correspondieron al saludo. Luego Shikamaru tomó en cuenta las palabras dichas por el rubio después del saludo.

– ¿Concurso? – Preguntó Shikamaru, tratando de hacer memoria… – ¡Ahhh! Te refieres a lo de los disfraces, pues yo no voy, a mi me parece muy aburrido.

"_Tal y como lo sospeché, es muy vago como para participar en concursos"_

– ¿Y tu, Chouji? – preguntó al otro presente, solo por si acaso.

– Yo si, en un rato voy a mi casa a cambiarme.

"_Rayos, Chouji si va. A ver, piensa… piensa… piensa… ¡Lo tengo!"_

– Que raro, pensé que no querrías ir. – soltó la intriga, y luego se volteo. – Bueno chicos, yo ya me voy. – se dispuso a partir, pero esperó paciente a que sus palabras surtiera efecto.

Chouji lo miró con dudas. Antes de que se fuera, lo retuvo.

– Hey, espera. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? – Le preguntó – Digo, ¿Por qué pensaste que no querría participar?

– Simple, por el premio mayor, pensé que alguien como tú no querría un premio así. – dijo seguro de crear aun mas dudas con esas palabras.

– Pero nadie sabe de que se trata – afirmó el Akimichi.

"_Rayos, eso es cierto, y ahora qué le digo…"_

– Pero yo lo averigüe hace mucho. – sonriendo maliciosamente, y continuó. – se trata de un fin de semana en un gimnasio, en donde te van a tener a dieta para que estés en forma – sonrió aun más al ver la expresión de miedo de Chouji, y continuó. – y lo peor es que solo te van a dar de comer vegetales. –Chouji se encogió del asco, y Naruto sonrió – Espera, que aun no termino, aun falta lo peor.

El Akimichi lo miró aterrado. – ¿Aun hay más? – dijo sorprendido.

– Si – dijo dejando un par de segundos de suspenso, y luego continuó – Lo peor es que… ¡No te van a dejar comer tus papitas!

– Nooooo – gritó el shinobi, quien salió corriendo para quemar su disfraz de elefante rosado.

Naruto comenzó a reír, satisfecho de su acción. Luego respiró profundo y se marchó para acabar con sus siguientes víctimas.

Shikamaru se quedó mirándolo mientras se iba con desconfianza, totalmente convencido de que lo que había dicho el rubio era una completa mentira, y que algo se traía entre manos. Al final, solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó para terminar su ramen, después de todo, ese no era su problema.

…

Naruto avanzaba de prisa cuando vio en su camino a Hinata pagando su pase de entrada para participar en el concurso de disfraces. La ignoró y siguió de largo.

_**Víctimas Nro 7 y 8.**_

Llegó bastante cansado hasta la zona de entrenamiento, donde encontró a los únicos que le faltaba por sacar de su camino: Shino y Kiba. "_Apuesto a que Shino no participa"_ se dijo el Uzumaki mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

– ¡Hola chicos! – saludó efusivo, sonando bastante natural en él. – ¿Y que no van al concurso?

– Yo no participo en esas cosas – fue la única respuesta del maestro de los insectos.

– Yo voy más tarde – afirmó sonriente Kiba.

"_Diablos, Kiba si va, ahora como me deshago de él"_ Se dijo mientras armaba un plan.

– Es una lástima que Akamaru no pueda ir, ¿Cierto? – comentó despreocupado.

El Inuzuka lo miró sorprendido. – ¿Qué acabas de decir? – le preguntó.

– ¿Qué no sabias? No dejan llevar mascotas.

Kiba abrió los ojos sorprendido, y molesto. Luego volteó a ver a Akamaru, quien jugaba tranquilo en el otro extremo de la zona de entrenamiento, y apretando un puño, dijo. – Si Akamaru no puede entrar, ¡Yo tampoco! – Y dicho esto, golpeó con fuerza una de las maderas de entrenamiento, rompiéndola en el acto. Luego llamó a su fiel mascota y se marchó hacia su casa a destrozar su disfraz de Lassie, bastante molesto.

Shino se quedó mirando a su compañero hasta que se fue. Luego volteó a ver a Naruto, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja. Sospechando del Uzumaki, soltó un comentario bastante intrigante. – Es una lástima que Kiba no participe, pero confío en que Hinata ganará. – dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Naruto lo escuchara. Luego se volteó y se marchó directo a la zona de espectadores, para poder ver el concurso.

– ¿Que Hinata va a ganar? Bahhh, eso nunca ocurriría – comentó Naruto antes de marcharse.

…

_**El concurso.**_

Ante los jueces desfilaron disfraces de animales, monstruos, vegetales ridículos, dos o tres Orochimarus, y miles de disfraces de todos los tipos.

Naruto llegó cansado hasta la zona de concurso, y se puso en la fila para esperar su turno. Había llegado tan tarde que era el último de la fila, hasta el momento. Solo faltaban dos turnos hasta que le tocara, cuando vio como llegaba corriendo bastante agitada a la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

– Ho…hola – apenas saludó de lo cansada que estaba – llegué con las justas.

– ¡Hola Hinata! – le correspondió al saludo Naruto. Luego se quedó mirándola, con cierta sospecha, pero al verla con su traje de kunoichi de siempre, no le prestó atención. _"Seguro que se desmaya antes de su acto"_ se dijo mentalmente.

…

El anunciador dio la señal.

– Y ahora es el turno de… ¡Naruto Uzumaki! –

Todos aplaudieron esperando ver el disfraz que había preparado el shinobi más hiper-activo de toda la aldea. Cuando Naruto entró todos se sorprendieron de verlo vestido como siempre. El rubio sonrió y al instante ejecuto su "Sexy no Jutsu" dejando con la boca abierta a todos, y al jurado sin palabra. Luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, el anunciador habló.

– Naruto Uzumaki queda… ¡¡Descalificado!! –

– ¿Queeee? – Gritó molesto el rubio.

– Dije que… ¡Naruto Uzumaki queda descalificado! –

El rubio saltó de la cólera, sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Le alcanzaron una hoja con el reglamento, y le señalaron que estaba prohibido utilizar jutsus y otros para disfrazarse. Naruto se puso azul de la impresión y se sentó resignado en una esquina, maldiciendo internamente.

…

El anunciador calmó al público, y presentó a la última participante.

– Y ahora es el turno de… ¡Hinata Hyuuga! –

"_Bah, a ver que puede hacer la tímida de Hinata"_ se dijo el rubio, esperando entrar a la Hyuuga.

Al verla, todos gritaron de pánico y se abrazaron entre ellos, jurado con jurado, espectador con espectador. Ante ellos, entró arrastrándose una figura con una bata blanca y los cabellos azules sueltos y tapándole el rostro, con los brazos ligeramente azulados al descubierto, arqueándose y emitiendo sonidos terroríficos mientras avanzaba por el estrado.

– ¡Es Samaraaaa! – gritó una voz femenina.

– ¡No!, ¡En Japón es Sadako! – gritó otra voz.

La figura que entró continuó arrastrándose, dejando a su paso un rastro de agua, hasta llegar al jurado, quienes estaban aterrados y juraban que no habían visto ningún video y que no habían recibido ninguna llamada y nada sobre que les quedaran siete días de vida. Por su parte, Naruto lucía azul del miedo, casi llorando.

Luego de unos segundos, la figura se levantó y sacudió el cabello, mostrando su verdadera identidad.

– ¿Hi… hi… Hinata? – dijo sorprendido el Uzumaki.

El público se paró y soltó en palmas para felicitar a la joven, a quien ovacionaron como el mejor disfraz que habían presenciado durante todo el concurso.

– G... gracias – agradeció tímidamente Hinata.

…

Anunciaron como ganadora del premio a Hinata Hyuuga ante el aplauso de todos los presentes, y los lamentos de cierto rubio quien jamás sospechó que la tan tímida Hyuuga podría ganarle a todos en la aldea en un concurso. El premio fue una semana completa de vacaciones con todos los gastos pagados para ella y todo su equipo.

Por otro lado, el concurso no le pudo ayudar a Tsunade a recordar lo que le había vivido en aquella fiesta, de la que lo único que recordaba era haber tomado un nuevo trago, vodka.

El evento tuvo tanto éxito que se decidió instituirlo como una fiesta anual, y se designó como fecha para tal evento, el 31 de octubre de cada año.

* * *

Fin.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia. Disculpen la tardanza. Los reviews como siempre los intentaré contestar vía MP.

Sobre la escena adicional, tenía ganas de hacer algo relacionado con Halloween, y de ahí salió la idea. Espero les guste.

Saludos.


	8. 07: La misión: Primogénitos y normas

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 7 – La misión: Primogénitos y normas familiares**

…

_Ambos ancianos se miraron con desconfianza._

– _Si tanto lo quieres, te lo daré. – Afirmó serio Matsumoto – te daré el amuleto de la familia Matsumoto._

–Que, ¿así de fácil me lo vas a dar? – preguntó incrédulo el más anciano.

–Sí. – le contestó Matsumoto, con cierto aire de misterio.

.

Desde el exterior, se podía ver a Neji más enojado que nunca. _"O sea que, ¿Han secuestrado a Hinata-sama por un estúpido amuleto? Y encima, ¿se lo va a entregar así de fácil?"_. Pero ya no tenía caso darle vueltas a ese asunto, que nada le interesaba a él. Decidió enfocarse en su objetivo. En ese momento, lo que más le importaba era sacar sana y salva a Hinata de aquel lugar, y no morir en el intento.

Se fijó en la construcción, que apenas contaba con tres ambientes, y activó su Byakugan para inspeccionar a detalle. En el interior habían más ninjas de los que esperaba, y se veían más peligrosos que los tipos de los alrededores, a los que logró noquear él solo. Los contó mentalmente, doce en total, todos ubicados en la habitación de al lado. De todos ellos, dos parecían ser los más peligrosos: el más joven, un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad, y un hombre de más de treinta, posiblemente jounnin. Y ellos, apenas eran dos gennins que debían no solo enfrentarlos, sino sacar de aquel lugar a su prima Hinata y al señor Matsumoto.

Su mirada se concentró detenidamente a Hinata, la cuál lucía aparentemente inconsciente. No pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento de haberla dejado sola antes, _"si tan solo hubiera estado con ella…"_ hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al detectar un pequeño movimiento en ella, algo leve y casi imperceptible, algo que solo un Hyuuga podría notar. Activó su byakugan y pudo ver todo con mayor claridad. Hinata se había liberado de las ataduras en sus manos, y con la soga estaba improvisando una especie de arma de defensa. Sonrió al darse cuenta que su prima no era cualquier chica indefensa, y que su supuesto estado de inconsciencia no era más que un acto fingido. _"Después de todo, ella es una kunoichi…"_

Ahora contaba con más puntos a su favor. Con Hinata despierta, el hiperactivo cabeza de chorlito de Naruto de su lado, y sus habilidades de Ninja genio, las probabilidades de salir sanos y salvos rescatando al señor Matsumoto se hacían más grandes. Si, ahora al menos contaban con la alentadora cifra de 10 por ciento de probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Mientras tanto, Naruto continuaba a su lado sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero dispuesto a enfrentarse a cualquiera para ayudar a su amiga. Junto con ellos, Futoshi se encontraba extrañamente sereno, mientras observaba desinteresado la escena.

Neji se concentró nuevamente en sus posibilidades de supervivencia. Se encontraban total y completamente solos, en medio de la nada, a punto de enfrentar a un grupo de ninjas a los que aun no conocían, y de los que no tenía la más mínima información. Pero a pesar de lo desalentador que resultaba eso, no les quedaba otra alternativa.

Comenzó a armar mentalmente una estrategia. _"Con un poco de suerte, y considerando el factor sorpresa, podemos…"_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron por el alboroto que se formó dentro de la casa.

–Si, el amuleto será tuyo, si es que lo encuentras. – Matsumoto miró a su tío, y le dedicó la más ácida de sus sonrisas. – si lo logras recuperar, es tuyo. Ya ni se cuanto tiempo lleva perdido.

– ¿¡¡Que?!! – gritó molesto el anciano, casi lanzándose en cima de su sobrino. – ¿Cómo es posible que se haya perdido?

_**Los hechos eran estos: **_

_Quince años atrás, una noche en la que el alcohol y las mujeres baratas abundaban, un grupo de cinco señores de las altas esferas de la sociedad se encontraban brindando y apostando a manos llenas todo cuanto tenían. Todo marchaba bien, y esa noche hubiera sido como muchas más, de no haber sido por lo que ocurrió después._

_Una mujer rubia despampanante, que aparentaba en la flor de su juventud, y portadora de los pechos más grandes que se hayan visto en la ciudad, llegó hasta donde se encontraban los apostadores. Como compañía, solo tenía una joven de cabellos negros y un cerdito. _

–_¡¡Es ella!! – se murmuró en los alrededores. – ¡¡Es ella!! – se escuchó por el lugar._

_Matsumoto, que por aquellos años era aun más joven y menos inteligente, preguntó por la mujer. Tsunade-sama, le dijeron, la famosa "Perdedora", fue la única explicación que obtuvo._

_Siendo aquel hombre, por aquel entonces, un gran apostador, decidió probar suerte con la fama de la mujer en cuestión. Apostó a sus amigos que lograría quitarle el apelativo de "Perdedora" a la joven, y que para ello utilizaría su arma secreta: "El amuleto de la familia Matsumoto". El amuleto, en cuestión, era un objeto que se había transmitido por generaciones en su familia, de padre a hijo, y que siempre le había traído siempre buena salud y excelente fortuna en los negocios de la familia. Para muchos, aquel objeto era el verdadero secreto de éxito de la familia, y ya la habian intentado robar mas de una vez. _

_Una apuesta tan interesante llamó pronto la atención de todos. Buena suerte contra mala suerte, ¿Quién iba a ganar?_

_Muy seguro de su amuleto, Matsumoto se acercó a la mujer. Le tendió la cajita que siempre llevaba consigo (dentro de la cuál estaba el amuleto) y, galantemente, se lo ofreció, garantizándole buena suerte y mucha fortuna. A demás, le ofreció de su propio dinero para que incrementara el valor de sus apuestas. Tsunade sonrió y, jurando que ella no necesitaba de ningún amuleto para tener buena suerte, lo puso a un lado. Luego sacó un fajo de billetes y, juntándolo al que le habían entregado, expuso el dinero en la mesa de juego._

_Algunos de los presentes sonrieron, seguros de que se harían ricos esa noche. Si había algo que podía contrarrestar el efecto del amuleto Matsumoto, era la mala suerte de la legendaria perdedora._

_Y las apuestas comenzaron. _

_._

_Con forme iba pasando el tiempo y se iban barajando las cartas, al rostro de Matsumoto se le iba borrando la sonrisa cada vez más, y más, y más, y más…_

_._

_Dos horas más tarde, y luego de haber perdido los ingresos de los hoteles de los últimos seis meses, Matsumoto se rindió y dio por cerradas las apuestas._

–_¡Un momento! – gritó la rubia, bastante más ebria de lo habitual. – ¡Ysho quiero seguirsh apostando!_

–_¿Si? y con qué dinero. – le interrogó un hombre._

–_Con… con… – miró a sus alrededores y se dio con la sorpresa que no le quedaba ni medio centavo._

_Visto que ya no había nada que pudieran obtener de la sannin, los demás hombres se retiraron, dejando solos a Matsumoto y a Tsunade-sama. _

_El hombre en cuestión prácticamente era una sombra viva. Durante años había confiado su vida y hasta sus acciones al amuleto de la familia, y siempre que había ganado en algún negocio o conocido a una chica guapa se lo iba a agradecer haciendo reverencias. Pero ahora, su amuleto le había fallado vilmente._

–_No sirves para nada. – dijo mientras recogía la pequeña caja y la abría. _

–_¿Y que hay dentrsho de elllsha? – preguntó la rubia, intentando ver el contenido._

–_No tengo idea. – contestó el hombre._

–_O sea que… ¿Me diste una caja vacía? – preguntó sorprendida. – y ¿Cómo se suponía que una caja vacía me iba a dar suerte?_

_El hombre volteó a ver a la mujer sorprendido. Lo que decía era cierto, ¿Cómo una caja vacía le iba a dar buena suerte? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta que la caja estaba vacía?, o ¿Desde cuando estaba esa caja vacía? O ¿Tuvo alguna vez algo en su interior, aquella caja? Por un instante, sintió que todo su mundo se le venía encima. Todo lo que había creído siempre, en lo que basaba sus decisiones y estilo de vida, todo aquello, resultaba ser falso._

–_¿Sabes? Ya me tengo que ir. – se levantó Tsunade y se dispuso a marcharse. – A demás, no entiendo para que quieres un amuleto para apostar cuando, por lo visto, tienes dinero de sobra._

_Matsumoto quedó aún estático, sin ser capaz de moverse._

–_A demás. – continuó la rubia. – ¿En verdad crees que un estúpido objeto inanimado que no tiene nada en especial, puede traer suerte? _

_Dio un respingo al escuchar las últimas palabras de la rubia. Volteó a verla, pero cuando se fijó, ella ya no estaba. Sin embargo, sus palabras se habían quedado en el aire, como flotando. "un estúpido objeto inanimado que no tiene nada de especial…". _

.

.

Volviendo al presente…

–¿Cómo pudiste perder el tesoro de la familia?. – Lleno de ira, el mayor se levantó y golpeó la mesa con el puño. –¿Cómo pudiste perder algo tan preciado?

El mayor no cabía en su asombro. Su sobrino lo miró con desdén, como si no compartiera los mismos sentimientos que éste ante la posible pérdida del amuleto en cuestión.

–La verdad, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que haya existido. – Mitsukari levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero Matsumoto lo ignoro y continuó. – ¿Acaso, alguna vez lo ha visto, tío?

– ¿Y como lo iba a ver, si solo se lo dan a los primogénitos de la familia? – contestó el anciano, furioso. – ¿O acaso ya olvidaste que solo los primogénitos lo heredan todo?

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención tanto de Neji, quien estaba aun en el exterior, como de Hinata, quien dio un leve respingo al notar el detalle. Por suerte, nadie la notó.

–No, no lo he olvidado. – contestó levemente afligido el menor.

–Igual no me hubiera sorprendido que no lo recordaras – continuó el anciano. –Después de todo, tú no has vivido en carne propia lo que es que tu propia familia te marque como un paria y te haga a un lado. ¿O a caso sabes cuantas generaciones de hijos segundos y terceros han sido desheredados por la familia Matsumoto y luego han sido tratados como sirvientes? ¿Cómo escoria?

* * *

Aun fuera de la habitación, Neji apretó el puño al escuchar aquellas palabras. _"Tratados como sirvientes… como escoria"_ y en ese momento, la imagen de su padre vino a su mente. Casi sin darse cuenta, Movió su mano hacia su frente y, por sobre el protector, delineó la marca del "Pájaro enjaulado".

* * *

–No puedo creer que sigas con ese problema. – soltó Matsumoto como si el tema no fuera de gran importancia, lo que hizo que el anciano se enojara aún más. – Deberías olvidarlo y seguir con tu vida.

–¡¿Qué lo olvide!? – le gritó molesto. – Tú no sabes todo por lo que he tenido que pasar, ser despreciado, ¡Y por tu propia familia!, ¡No sabes lo que es que tu familia te arroje a la calle y no te den ni un centavo, solo por las estúpidas normas de negocios de la familia, todo para que el negocio de la familia nunca tenga que ser dividido y permanezca siempre intacto!

Todo quedaba ahora claro. La familia Matsumoto era conocida por su gran poderío y, sobre todo, por su gran destreza en los negocios. Pero aquello tenía una historia oculta que no muchos conocían.

Por años, y para mantener siempre intacta la herencia de la familia, se había impuesto la orden de siempre nombrar como único heredero de la familia al hijo primero del jefe de la familia. Esa era, según muchos afirmaban, la única manera de mantener intactos los negocios de la familia y no tener que dividirlo entre los hijos que se tuvieran.

* * *

En las afueras, Naruto volteó hacia Neji, algo confundido.

–No sé por que, pero esa historia se me hace conocida.

Neji lo miró con expresión de decepción total. ¿Cómo podía Naruto no recordar todo lo que discutieron durante su pelea en el examen chunnin? Luego de unos segundos mirándolo, observando la expresión de ignorancia total de su compañero, tuvo la respuesta. _"Claro, es… Naruto"_.

* * *

El rencor se apoderó de la mente y los pensamientos de Mitsukari, el anciano. Recordar los años de sufrimiento que había tenido, el maltrato por parte de su propia familia, había sido demasiado. Y el no poder poseer el tesoro de la familia lo había enfurecido aún más.

–Mátenlo. – dio la orden sin siquiera inmutarse.

–¡¡¿Qué!!? – preguntaron sorprendidos los empleados, quienes no se esperaban tan pronto la orden.

–Que lo maten. – volvió a sentenciar, descargando veneno en aquellas palabra. – maten al borracho éste, y luego desháganse de la chica.

El jefe del grupo de empleados de Mitsukari se levantó y se dirigió hacia el señor Matsumoto. Sin decir una palabra, sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y la mostró a todos. Pudo apreciar su propio reflejo en el filo de la navaja, y luego la expresión de temor en su futura víctima.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida y logró ahogar un grito de susto ante la orden del mayor. _"¿Y ahora… que hago?"_ se preguntó mientras notaba como los nervios le provocaban temblores en las manos, las cuales por poco dejan caer las sogas que se había desatado. Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más rápida, y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Pronto, ya no podría fingir su estado de inconsciencia. _"Naruto-kun, Neji oniisan, ¿Dónde están?"_ se preguntó en un deseo inútil de que ellos la vinieran a rescatar. El miedo se apoderó de ella, _"Probablemente, ni se han dado cuenta que he desaparecido",_ su mirada se entristeció ante ese pensamiento y una lágrima comenzaba a surcar su mejilla.

–Mátalo, ahora – volvió a ordenar el anciano.

* * *

Desde afuera, Neji se aferró a una kunai en el preciso momento en que dieron la orden de "deshacerse" de su prima, y se dispuso a atacar cuando fuera preciso. _"Si logro desviar la atención hacia mí, Naruto podrá entrar para sacar a Hinata-sama y al señor Matsumoto"_ fue el único plan que pudo idear, y se lo comunicó rápidamente a su compañero.

* * *

Mientras, dentro de la habitación, Hinata continuó en aquel dilema interno, sin saber como actuar. _"Yo… no sirvo como kunoichi"_ se lamentó internamente, sintiéndose una completa inútil. De pronto, recordó las duras palabras que su primo le dijera durante su pelea en el examen chunnin, y las palabras que ella le dio en contestación. _"Este… este es mi camino ninja"_. Si, ella ya había superado todo aquello, no iba a retroceder, nunca más. En ese momento, sus manos dejaron de temblar y la decisión se reflejó en sus ojos.

El cuchillo comenzó a descender hacia el cuelo del señor Mitsukari y Neji se dispuso a saltar, pero logró detenerse a tiempo.

Alguien se le adelantó.

Hinata se levantó de su silla y se movió con rapidez hasta estar justo detrás del verdugo. De un golpe en la parte posterior a la altura de las rodillas, lo hizo caer hasta su altura, y con la soga que tenía en sus manos, lo sujetó del cuello.

Al percibir el movimiento de la kunoichi, Neji se quedó estático y logró impedir arruinar los planes de su prima. Ahora la estrategia debía cambiar.

Naruto no tuvo tanta suerte, y se lanzó hacia la habitación.

"_Baka…"_

La ventana se rompió ocasionando un estridente sonido que hizo que todos voltearan a ver. En un movimiento ágil y llamativo, y acompañado de un grito estridente, un rubio hiperactivo vestido con un traje naranja ingresó a la habitación.

Y de paso, asegurándose el título de Ninja más escandaloso de la aldea de la Hoja.

–¡¡Hinata!! –gritó a voces y se dirigió hacia la silla en donde debía estar Hinata. – Debemos coger al señor Matsumoto y huir y…

Se detuvo de golpe al notar que no había nadie en la silla. Se rascó la cabeza y, totalmente confundido, buscó a los alrededores. _"¿A donde se habrá ido Hinata?"_

–Na… na… naruto – lo llamó una voz femenina dulce. – yo… estoy aquí.

–¿¿Ehhh?? – volteó y se encontró a la dulce de Hinata casi ahorcando al asesino. – Hinata, ¿Qué haces ahí? Nosotros tenemos que huir….

En ese mismo momento, la mente del Hyuuga, quien aún seguía oculto, comenzó a elaborar otra estrategia. _"Si Naruto continúa con el plan, y si se lleva a Hinata-sama y al señor Matsumoto, y considerando con que ellos ya tienen un rehen, y contando con que aún no saben que estoy aquí…"_

– ¿Qué haces, Hinata? – gritó el rubio al notar que ella tenía sujeto al hombre que supuestamente era el blanco del Hyuuga. – ¡Se supone que nosotros deberíamos huir, y de él se iba a encargar Neji y…!

Y en ese momento, el factor sorpresa se fue por el retrete.

"_Doblemente baka…"_

El más anciano se quedó aterrado al ver como la pequeña y aparentemente frágil Hinata, quien supuestamente estaba inconsciente, se había levantado de golpe y había anulado por completo al mejor de sus hombres. Y ver a que sus compañeros venían en su ayuda lo aterraron aún más.

–¡¡Taiki!!

Desde el exterior, Neji palideció al notar movimiento en la habitación de al lado. El más pequeño se estaba levantando, como atendiendo al llamado del anciano Mitsukari.

–¡¡Taiki!! ¡¡Sal de ahí, ahora mismo!!

Los problemas se les venían encima.

* * *

––Fin del capítulo 7––

_**

* * *

**_

Escena editada y retirada de la versión final del fic

_**(Si gustan pueden pasar y no leerla, no cambia la trama del fic)**_

_**Noche de póker**_

…

A la hora acordada, todos llegaron al departamento de Naruto, tal y como indicaba la nota que habían recibido.

_._

_A las once menos cuarto de la noche._

_En mi departamento._

_Urgente._

_Naruto._

_._

Al llegar, encontraron de lo que menos se imaginaban.

La sala estaba tota y completamente limpia. ¿Limpia? Se preguntó Sasuke al observar el lugar, con los ojos desorbitados. Eso sí que era motivo para sospechar. De todas las veces que había estado en aquel lugar, jamás recordaba haber visto tanto orden en su vida. Incluso, podía jurar que, siempre que iba, se encontraba con el mismo plato de ramen pasado debajo de la mesa principal. El Uchiha se comenzó a pellizcar a sí mismo para cerciorarse que no estaba soñando, o que no se trataba de un genjutsu.

En el centro de la sala, había una mesa redonda y un par de libros cuyo título no pudieron leer. ¿Libros? A Shikamaru casi le da un infarto de saber que en la casa de Naruto podían haber libros, y que no estuvieran debajo de la mesa para nivelarla, o que no hubiesen sido utilizados como leña para cocinar, o algo parecido.

A un lado, en otra mesa, estaban servidos bocaditos salados y dulces, todos clasificados por tamaño, color y sabor. Neji sintió que le daba ataque de solo ver tanto orden, ya que la última imagen que tenía en su mente del rubio comiendo, era de lo más que asquerosa.

_Naruto sonreía y comía alegre de un plato, comentando a todos que era su nuevo método para ahorrar tiempo. Aquello llamó tanto la atención del Hyuuga quien no pudo evitar activar su byakugan para verificar lo que había dentro. Se encontró con lo más asqueroso que pudo imaginar. En el mismo plato, Naruto había mezclado entrada, sopa, segundo y postre._

De solo recordarlo, aún le daban ganas de ir a vomitar al baño.

Unos pasos provenientes de la cocina anunciaron la entrada de Naruto a la sala. Cuando lo vieron, todos quedaron sorprendidos. Llevaba el cabello alisado, casi engomado, pegado a la nuca hasta la altura de los hombros, un puro apagado en la boca y un traje negro al puro estilo gángster. Kiba necesitó que Shino le diera de golpes en la espalda para no ahogarse con las papitas que estaba comiendo.

–Podemos saber, baka, ¿para que nos citaste? – preguntó a secas Sasuke.

–Por hoy voy a ignorar tu frialdad, dobe. – contestó el rubio. – Solo porque necesito que me ayuden.

Levantó el libro que estaba en la mesa y lo mostró a todos.

"_Póker para dummies" (Póker para principiantes)_

–¿Y que hay con eso? – le preguntó con aire indiferente Shikamaru.

–Necesito aprender a jugar póker, específicamente, a hacer trampa, y antes de la media noche.

Lo miraron por unos instantes, aún confundidos.

–¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso? – le preguntó el Hyuuga

El rubio sonrió travieso.

–Ustedes me van a enseñar.

–¿¿¡¡Juattt!!??

.

Lecciones de póker de Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa frente a Naruto, dispuesto a impartirle sus conocimientos en el tema.

–Primero, préstame tu mazo. – dijo fríamente Sasuke.

Antes de recibir el mazo de cartas, el Uchiha activó su Sharingan. Luego, tomó el mazo de cartas y lo abrió. Le dio una rápida inspección a las cartas, memorizando el orden en que iban, y se la devolvió a Naruto.

–Reparte. – le ordenó.

.

…Pasaron diez minutos…

Se veía a un Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona de satisfacción por su victoria, y un Naruto blanco como papel y moqueando del llanto.

– ¡¡¿¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso!!?? – gritó entristecido un Naruto al que no le quedaba más que medio centavo.

–Me dijiste que te enseñara. – contestó a secas Sasuke, quien iba recogiendo todo el dinero que había ganado.

–¡Pero no me has enseñado nada! ¡Me has dejado sin un solo centavo de lo que había separado para apostar con los cinco!, ¿Cómo lo has hecho, dobe?

–Mi sharingan, baka. Con ello, pude seguir cada movimiento mientras tú barajabas, y seguir las cartas, si no, ¿Cómo rayos crees que saqué cuatro veces escalera real?

..

Lecciones de póker de Hyuuga Neji

–Reparte.

Naruto miró confundido a Neji.

–¿No… no quieres que te preste el juego de naipes primero? – preguntó –no necesitas ver las cartas antes de…

–No, solo reparte.

Naruto hizo caso a las palabras del Hyuuga y repartió las cartas.

–Neji, tengo que confesar que ya no me queda dinero, el dobe me dejó sin nada, así que no vamos a poder apostar.

–No importa.– contestó indiferente el Hyuuga. – el solo hecho de derrotarte será más que suficiente.

–Ah… ¿Qué dijiste?

Neji lo ignoró y continuó jugando. Comenzaron a un ritmo pausado, que poco a poco fue acelerándose…

.

… luego de diez minutos…

–¡¡¡Nooooo!!! – gritó el rubio al momento de arrojar sus cartas a la mesa, su último juego.

–Listo. – le dijo Neji. – gracias por darme el placer. – le dijo antes de levantarse y salir.

–E… espera Neji, dime, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

El Hyuuga volteó a ver al Uzumaki y no pronunció una sola palabra. El único gesto que hizo fue levantar el dedo y señalarse sus ojos. Y esa era la gran respuesta.

_Byakugan_.

Lecciones de póker de Inuzuka Kiba

–Dame las cartas.– ordenó el Inuzuka.

–Hey, Neji me gano y sin ver las cartas, así que tu tampoco puedes verlas. – se quejó Naruto ante la petición de su amigo.

–Yo no quiero verlas, solo olerlas.

–Ahhhh… ¿Que?.

Naruto y todos los demás pusieron cara de asco al ver a Kiba concentrado el oler todas y cada una de las cartas. El Uchiha y el Hyuuga agradecieron el haber jugado antes. Shikamaru se lamentó por tener que ser el siguiente en tocar esas cartas.

–Listo, ahora… ¡A jugar!.

Kiba repartió las cartas con bastante esmero y emoción. No importaba apostar, solo el placer de jugar, y sobre todo, de ganar.

Naruto se sintió en más confianza al ver que jugaba contra alguien como él. _"Kiba no tiene ningún doujutsu como Sasuke o Neji, será pan comido…"_ pensó mientras sonreía, festejando muy por adelantado la victoria

.

… luego de diez minutos…

–Vaaaaya –comentó sonriente el Inuzuka. – esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé. – dijo sonriente mientras contaba todos los vales de ramen gratis de Ichiraku que había ganado.

Mientras jugaban, a Kiba se le había ocurrido que, dado que Naruto no tenía ya dinero que apostar, que se jugaran sus vales de consumo en el mejor puesto de comida rápida que conocían.

Naruto lloraba por los vales perdidos.

–¿Y tu como lo has hecho, chico perro? Seguro les dejaste una marca de moco cuando las estabas oliendo.

Todos se asquearon ante esas palabras.

–Yo solo olí las cartas, idiota. – le contestó molesto y ofendido Kiba. – por el olor, las podía detectar fácilmente. No necesitaba ni verlas para saber cuales eran.

–¡Diablos!…– gritó Naruto. – ¡¡Todos me ganan porque usan sus jutsus!!... bueno y ahora, ¿Quien sigue? ¿Qué método van a usar ahora para derrotarme?

Todos voltearon hacia un extremo, donde se encontraban Shino y Shikamaru.

–Naruto, – comenzó a hablar Shino. – No creo que quieras conocer mis métodos para ganar en póker. – comentó al aire Shino mientras extendía una mano, de la cuál comenzaron a salir hormigas por montones.

Naruto tragó saliva y, casi de inmediato, dirigió su mirada hacia Shikamaru, quien ya se había quedado dormir. De un grito lo despertó y lo arrastró a la mesa de juego.

Lecciones de póker de Nara Shikamaru.

–A ver, baraja y sirve. – le ordenó el genio.

–¿vas a usar algún jutsu?. – preguntó el rubio.

–¿Y que quieres que haga, que te inmovilice con mi jutsu de sombra y me lleve la baraja? – preguntó que más serio el Nara. – mi jutsu no sirve para hacer trampa en póker.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron de pronto. Por fín tenía oportunidad de ganarle a alguien. Sonrió y, con más confianza, comenzó a repartir los naipes.

.

… luego de veinte minutos…

–¡¡Nooo!! – lloriqueó más que molesto. – ¿Cómo es posible que hasta tú, sin usar ningún jutsu, me haya vencido?

Comezón a darse de cabezazos contra la mesa.

–Porque yo uso la cabeza.

–Yo también uso la cabeza. –contestó el rubio mostrándole el chinchón que se había formado en su frente. – pero, ¿como pudiste vencerme?

–Eso es mi nueva técnica, que la acabo de inventar hace quince minutos, y se llama… conteo

–¿Conteo?

–Si. Verás, las primeras jugadas solo me sirvieron para saber las posiciones de las cartas y seguirlas. Luego, una vez que conozco cuales son las cartas ya jugadas y las que faltan a jugar, comienzo a….

Bla, bla, bla,…

.

Bla, bla…

.

Bla…

.

… y eso es todo. ¿Verdad que es simple?

Cuando terminó su explicación, apenas escuchó el sonido de un grillo solitario desde fuera de la ventana. Ya todos se habían marchado.

Observó frente a el a Naruto, quien estaba dormido y babeando sobre la mesa. _"El baka se quedó dormido"_ pensó, y en ese momento observó su reloj. _"Ya casi es media noche…"_

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Naruto durmiendo plácidamente, aun interrogándose a sí mismo, _"Y… ¿Porqué Naruto quería aprender a hacer trampa en póker?"_

.

.

.

A las doce exacto llegaron a su residencia Kakashi e Iruka sensei. Ambos cargaban sus billeteras con todo su sueldo de fin de mes y sus juegos de naipes listos para una noche de póker. Llegaban sonrientes, como todos los fines de mes, sabiendo que iban a desplumar y dejar sin un solo centavo al joven gennin.

–Naruto, ya estamos aquí…– golpearon a la puerta los mayores. – ¡Naruto…! ¿Naruto?

* * *

Fin.

Disculpen la tardanza. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la historia, si les gusta dejen un review, y si no, también, y me recomiendan en que debo mejorar.

Saludos.


	9. 08: La misión: Llegan los refuerzos

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 8 – La misión: Llegan los refuerzos**

.

–_¡¡Taiki!! ¡¡Sal de ahí, ahora mismo!!_

Al oír las palabras del anciano, Hinata palideció. De pronto, el valor que había demostrado hacía unos instantes empezaba a quedarle escaso, y un débil temor comenzó a invadirla, viéndose a si misma indefensa y sin muchas esperanzas de salir con vida. Su respiración se volvió agitada y las manos le comenzaron a temblar, provocando que aflojara débilmente el agarre que tenía sobre su presa.

Por su mente pasaron mil y un recuerdos, todos de misiones pasadas, en las que siempre estaba presente una Hinata temerosa, débil y torpe, esa que siempre andaba fallando en las misiones, la misma que daba un paso adelante para luego dar dos atrás, la misma que siembre decepcionaba a todos.

"_Yo… tengo miedo…"_

Pero pronto esos recuerdos fueron reemplazados por otros posteriores. Una Hinata que entrenaba a diario para mejorar, siempre con la ayuda de su primo. Una Hinata que admiraba tanto a Naruto que estaba dispuesta a mejorarse a sí misma, de ser más fuerte. La decisión volvió a sus ojos.

"_No voy a caer otra vez…"_

No, no iba a volver a caer en lo mismo, no otra vez, no teniendo al chico que tanto la había inspirado a mejorar, a su lado, no cuando tenía los ojos de su primo puestos sobre ella, no cuando su vida y la de sus compañeros dependía de ello. Ese era el momento de dejar el miedo a un lado, el momento de actuar.

Levanto la mirada y la dirigió segura hacia puerta, por donde iban a entrar sus nuevos enemigos. Aunque por dentro el temor aún no la había abandonado, estaba dispuesta a pelear cuando fuese necesario, incluso arriesgando su vida.

.

.

Desde afuera, Neji se tensó al oír que llamaban a los ninjas. Concentró su mirada en el grupo de enemigos de la habitación de al lado, y notó como el ninja mayor, el que había supuesto era el jefe, se levantaba a atender al llamado. Con su byakugan activado, se concentró en los movimientos del enemigo, en su forma de andar, en su estructura muscular, en su armamento, buscando alguna debilidad.

No la pudo encontrar.

Sin embargo, debía actuar cuanto antes.

Antes de irrumpir en la habitación, debía buscar alguna ventaja, algo con lo que pudieran al menos tener la esperanza de escapar… vivos. De pronto, su mirada se fijó en el más anciano, el señor Mitsukari.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de al lado se abrió lentamente y por ella ingresó un hombre de alta complexión, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria. Detrás de él, venía el más joven, un chico de cabello corto y mirada casi tan seria como la de su jefe, de tal parecido que se hubiera podido jurar que era su hermano menor, o su hijo. Y a ellos les siguieron el resto de hombres, diez en total.

–Na...naruto. – llamó débilmente Hinata a su compañero, aún sujetando al su presa entre sus manos. – ¿Que… que haremos ahora? – volteó a mirar a su presa, el mismo que hacía segundos atrás le había causado tanto temor. Ahora él ya no lucía tan peligroso.

Por su parte, Naruto apretó el puño y gruño molesto, intentando lucir intimidante. Sí, el ninja hiperactivo estaba dispuesto a enfrentar él solo a todos si fuera necesario, incluso sabiendo que llevaba las de perder. O tal vez, ni se había dado cuenta de que llevaba las de perder.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde el exterior, Neji aun continuaba observando fijamente al más anciano, con la expresión más que seria, mientras armaba una estrategia.

Cinco segundos, o tal vez menos, le tomó idear un plan bastante sencillo, fácil de ejecutar, y lo suficientemente efectivo como para que puedan escapar, vivos. Sin embargo, su plan recaía en un factor importante y vital… _"Todo depende de que Hinata-sama se de cuenta a tiempo…"_

No le quedaba otra alternativa, para que su plan funcione, debía confiar en Hinata y que ella sería capaz de entender su plan, sin necesidad de tener que explicárselo. De pronto, unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de una época en la que él era aún un niño inocente que no conocía lo duro que podía ser el destino, una época en la que aún vivía feliz al lado de su padre, una época en la aún jugaba inocente con su prima, y en la que se enorgullecía de su labor de protegerla.

Una época en la que ambos podían entenderse incluso más allá de las palabras. En la que ambos confiaban el uno en el otro.

De repente, una leve sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Sí, estaba totalmente decidido, iba a confiar en Hinata.

Observó al que tenía al lado, a Futoshi. Ahora, él ya no resultaba tan importante, o útil para sus planes. Incluso, le estorbaba. Sin embargo, para asegurarse de que no arruinara de alguna manera sus planes, lo amordazó y lo dejó amarrado a un árbol, donde no pudiera causar problemas.

Regresó hasta su posición anterior, frente a la ventana. Ejecutó una serie de sellos con sus manos, y se dispuso a actuar.

* * *

Y la acción comenzó.

Dentro de la habitación, se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, justo a espaldas de Nartuto y Hinata, en dirección opuesta a la puerta por donde entraron los ninjas.

Una figura masculina apareció por los aires, saltando y gritando en forma escandalosa, al puro estilo de Naruto.

"_¿Ese es Neji?"_ Se preguntó sorprendido el rubio, quien nunca en su vida había visto actuar al Hyuuga de una forma tan temeraria y… suicida. Ni siquiera él lo hubiese hecho... peor.

–¡Hinata-sama! ¡Active su byakugan, gire a su derecha y observe atenta, y luego huya en esa dirección! ¡Y llévese a Naruto con usted!

Al instante, la Hyuuga reconoció aquella voz, y activó su byakugan, accediendo a la orden de su primo. Estuvo a punto de voltear a la derecha, cuando algo en su interior le obligó a detenerse. Un presentimiento. _"¿Que gire a la… derecha? ¿Y que… vea atenta?"_

Centró su mirada, con su byakugan activado, en la figura que acababa de ingresar en la habitación en forma tan escandalosa, y al instante notó el detalle. Luego de eso, un recuerdo le vino a la mente, un evento similar que ocurrió cuando apenas eran unos niños…

Una carcajada oyó en medio de la habitación, seguida por una voz que, en forma intimidante, habló.

–Estúpidos mocosos remedos de gennins, ¿Qué no les enseñaron en la academia a no revelar sus posiciones ni sus planes al enemigo?

El hombre mayor hizo una señal y tres de sus hombres saltaron en la dirección indicada por el Hyuuga, mientras que otros tres partían directo a atacar a Neji.

Una bomba de humo explotó.

En la oscuridad, la visión se hizo nula para todos los presentes, menos para los Hyuuga.

Sin necesidad de girarse, Hinata fue capaz de seguir los movimientos ágiles de su primo, _de su verdadero primo_, quien acababa de ingresar en la habitación por una ventana sin hacer ruido y rápidamente se había ubicado en el único lugar que había quedado fuera de peligro, cargando a alguien más encima.

Volteó a ver hacia Naruto, quien ya estaba comenzando a correr a la derecha, tal y como había ordenar el Hyuuga. Lo alcanzó y logró detenerlo a tiempo, y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

.

Segundos después, el humo se disipó.

.

.

Para cuando recuperaron la visibilidad, los tres hombres que se habían dirigido a la derecha, tenían sujetos de los brazos a un Naruto bastante irritado que insistía en luchar por liberarse, con poco éxito, y a una Hinata aterrada.

Frente a ellos, el otro grupo había logrado capturar a Neji, a quien tenían sujeto también de los brazos.

–¿¡Por qué no me hicieron caso?! – gritó más que molesto, fulminando con la mirada a sus compañeros, y retando desafiante a sus captores.

El anciano sonrió victorioso. –Muy bien hecho, Taiki. – felicitó a su hombre mientras miraba con desdén a su sobrino, quien se veía más aterrado que nunca.

Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía marchar a la perfección, y al parecer habían capturado a los gennins, el jefe del grupo Ninja no mostraba ni la más mínima señal de satisfacción. Al contrario, lucía furioso.

–¡Malditos mocosos!

* * *

Regresando a la ciudad, en la entrada del hotel Matsumoto, tres personajes provenientes de la aldea de la Hoja se hicieron presentes, tal y como indicaban sus órdenes.

El mayor del grupo, un hombre alto, de cabello plateado y con el rostro cubierto hasta la altura de los ojos, se acercó a la recepción del hotel.

–Buenas tardes señorita. – saludó cortésmente, y luego continuó. – ¿Me podría indicar donde se encuentran hospedados Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto?

La recepcionista levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo al ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella, con ese aspecto tan fornido y varonil, tan diferente a los que estaba acostumbrada a ver en su aldea. Sonrió coquetamente antes de contestar.

–Ellos están hospedados en el ala izquierda, primer piso, habitación 106, pero no se encuentran en este momento. – Luego de dar la información solicitada, cambió su tono de voz a uno más insinuante. – ¿Algo más en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Detrás de él, una joven con una frente descomunal y cabello de un extraño color rosa caminaba de un lado a otro con la mirara irritada, una vena saltando de su ya mencionada enorme frente, el puño levantado en señal de amenaza y un aura de terror a su alrededor, murmullando entre dientes.... _– ¡¡¡Estúpido Naruto!!! Como me entere que me estoy retrasando mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama por una más de sus idioteces, ¡¡¡Lo mato!!!_

Cerca de ella se encontraba otro joven de cabello en punta, apoyado sobre una pared, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la mirada fija sobre su compañera, entre sorprendido y aterrado, lamentándose de su mala suerte... _"¡Rayos!, y yo que pensé que Ino era una loca..."_

Kakashi observó sorprendido a sus jóvenes compañeros, y suspiró resignado, aunque internamente estaba maldiciendo a Tsunade-sama por andar creando equipos de la forma más improvisada posible.

–Etto… – El ninja copia volvió su vista hacia la recepcionista, y se rascó la cabeza, intentando hilar sus ideas. – ¿Y por casualidad se encuentra el dueño del hotel? El señor…. El señor…

Por detrás, el joven shinobi levantó la mirada y auxilió rápidamente a su líder.

–El señor Matsumoto.

–Ahhh, sí, gracias Shikamaru. ¿Se encuentra el señor Matsumoto?

–No, él no se encuentra, a decir verdad... – la recepcionista titubeó confusa y observó al techo antes de contestar– hace mucho que no se le ve, debe estar de viaje. – contestó torpemente, ya que apenas se daba cuenta que hacía días que no veía a su jefe.

–¿Alguien más con quien pueda comunicarme? – preguntó el sensei.

–La señorita Kimiko, pero ella tampoco está.

Y en ese momento, todo resultó demasiado sospechoso. Los tres detuvieron sus propios pensamientos y se miraron los unos a los otros, intentando ver si todos habían captado la misma idea de sospecha.

–¿Qué opinas, Shikamaru? – le consultó Kakashi.

–Que todo esto es muy raro. Neji no enviaría una carta como la que envió sin un buen motivo.

–Tal vez debamos ir a sus habitaciones a investigar. – sugirió la chica.

El mayor asintió ante la sugerencia de su alumna y solicitó le dieran las llaves e la habitación de los jóvenes gennins.

.

.

Al llegar a la habitación, se encontraron con una no muy grata sorpresa.

Una hermosa joven amordazada y amarrada a una silla. Al lado de ella, en la mesita de noche, había una nota detallada que daba cuentas de quien se trataba la joven, por qué estaba amordazada, y los motivos de la ausencia de los más jóvenes.

–Diablos... – comentó el mayor, quien leía y releía la carta, bastante molesto. – Estos niños no saben hacer nada más que meterse en problemas.

Volteó a ver a su nuevo equipo, y estos entendieron al instante lo que debían hacer.

–No tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos ir a buscarlos. – luego volteó a ver a la joven amordazara. – y usted, señorita Kimiko, nos va a guiar.

En un hábil movimiento, la desató y cargó con ella sobre él, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de hablar con ella o esperar su respuesta.

Ella, por su parte, no protestó. La mirada fría del ninja copia le había bastada para obedecer sin siquiera objetar. Apreciaba demasiado su vida como para arriesgarse, y menos cuando se trataba de un ninja adulto como él, que lucía tan intimidante, y a la vez, sexy.

Y los tres partieron hacia la dirección indicada por Kimiko, a las afueras de la cuidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en medio del bosque, tres sombras se veían saltando de un lado a otro, viajando lo más rápido posible. Dos de ellas eran las de dos jóvenes gennins que iban cargando cada uno a una persona, y la otra iba al final, vigilando la retaguardia.

Cuando se vieron lo suficientemente lejos del lugar del que escapaban, y en un lugar que parecía ser lo suficientemente seguro, y bastante cerca de la aldea del Té, se detuvieron para descansar. Los dos jóvenes, descargaron en el suelo las pesadas cargas que llevaban a cuestas, mientras la otra asentía indicando que no veía peligro en los alrededores.

Se sentaron para tomar aire por unos minutos y planear una estrategia, mientras mantenían en un lugar cercano y fácil de vigilar a los otros dos: su cliente inicial, el señor Matsumoto, y su tío, el mismo que lo había mandado secuestrar y que había retenido también a Hinata.

–Parece que estamos a salvo, por ahora. – Comentó fríamente el líder del grupo. Una sombra de larga cabellera y aspecto serio.

–Pero… – titubeó una voz femenina. – en verdad, ¿Habrán caído?

Por detrás, el más escandaloso del grupo, un rubio hiperactivo con rayas en las mejillas, buzo naranja y un enorme signo de interrogación al lado de la cabeza, se levantó y comenzó a preguntar a voces.

–Puedo saber, ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó aya atrás?

El mayor de los jóvenes volteó a verlo, con la frialdad reflejada en sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos perlados. Luego se llevó la mano al rostro y negó totalmente decepcionado.

–Es decir que… ¿Seguiste todas las instrucciones sin entender nada?

–A… eto… – el rubio se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, algo confundido. – Bueno, si entendí algo, pero… ¿Podrías explicármelo? – preguntó sonriendo inocentemente. – Solo porsiacaso.

Neji lo observó con decepción, con la cara mas larga que nunca, golpeándose la frente con la mano.

–Neji… – la joven interrumpió. – por qué mejor no se lo explicas.

Y el Hyuuga volteó a ver molesto hacia su prima, mientras se preguntaba internamente… _"¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar de su lado?"_. Luego suspiró resignado.

–Igual, no esperaba que tú lo entendieras. – Volteó a ver a su prima y continuó hablando.– Lo que esperaba era usted lo entendiera, Hinata-sama.

La Hyuuga dio un respingo al notar la mirada de su primo sobre ella. Ambos se cruzaron de miradas, observándose directamente a los ojos, y se quedaron en esa posición por unos segundos, sonriendo mientras cierto evento ocurrido cuando ambos eran apenas eran unos niños…

.

_Una niña de apenas cinco años, cabello corto azulado y unos inconfundibles ojos blanquecinos corría alegre por el verde prado cerca de la escuela de la aldea de la Hoja, jugando y cantando inocentemente. _

_A unos cuantos metros, y sentado sobre un tronco viejo, se encontraba un niño de cabellos largos castaños y ojos igual de blancos, con la mirada fija puesta sobre la pequeña, su prima, observando cada uno de sus movimientos e inspeccionando de rato en rato con la mirada los alrededores. Siempre vigilante._

"_Debes cuidar de ella", le habían dicho al momento de hacerle aquella marca la frente. Y el estaba feliz por tener que cumplir aquella misión._

_De pronto, unos ruidos alertaron al joven, quien de inmediato se levantó, bastante tenso. La pequeña noto al instante el cambio en su primo, y volteó a observarlo, esperando alguna señal de él. Si, ambos estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que a veces las palabras estaban de más entre ellos._

_El joven, Hyuuga Neji, dirigió la mirada hacia los ojos de su prima, Hyuuga Hinata, y sin mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, giró lentamente los ojos hacia la derecha. Ella giró de igual manera los ojos hacia el lugar, sin tardando un poco más en notar el detalle. _

_De pronto, escucharon unas risas que se aproximaban hacia ellos, por la derecha. Ambos Hyuuga se relajaron al notar que se trataban de risas de niños, pero eso les duró poco. _

_Al verlos llegar, ambos se tensaron aún más. Se trataba de cuatro niños, dos niños y dos niñas, a lo mucho un año mayores que Neji y, por lo tanto, dos años mayores que Hinata. Los dos varones, a pesar de ser solo unos niños, parecían ser bastante hábiles en técnicas de taijutsu, y por lo que iban comentando las niñas que lo seguían, ya habían derrotado a todos los otros niños de su edad con los que se habían topado. Su última víctima había sido un niño de cabello negro y grandes cejas, del que no dejaban de burlarse por lo fácil que había sido vencerle._

_Un leve rubor asomó en las mejillas de la joven Hinata, producto de su ya bastante conocida timidez, y por instinto, se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba su primo, buscando protección. Por su parte, Neji no dejaba de mirarlos con mucha desconfianza. _

_Los recién llegados se pararon frente a los Hyuuga, estudiándolos con la mirada. De pronto, la más alta de las niñas habló._

–_Hey, ¿Que no son esos dos del clan Hyuuga?_

_Sus amigos voltearon a verla, un tanto sorprendidos. Luego vieron a los mencionados y estudiaron sorprendidos las pupilas de ambos, de color blanco y los reconocieron como miembros del clan Hyuuga. Y h__asta donde habían escuchado, el clan Hyuuga era uno de los más respetados de la aldea y, por lo tanto, uno de los más fuertes, sin embargo, a los que tenían delante eran apenas unos niños._

–_¡Bah!. – comentó con desprecio el más alto de los chicos. – pero si no se ven tan fuertes, apuesto a que yo solo puedo contra los dos._

_Neji gruñó molesto ante el gesto despectivo del chico, pero no contestó a la ofensa. No podía arriesgarse a un enfrentamiento innecesario, no con Hinata a su lado._

–_Esperen. – intervino la más pequeña de las chicas. – yo conozco a esa niña. – dijo señalando a Hinata, quien terminó escondiéndose tras su primo. – esa es Hyuuga Hinata, y es la heredera del clan Hyuuga._

_Aquello despertó aun más el interés de los recién llegados, y la alerta en Neji. Hinata, por su parte, se llevó las manos a la altura del rostro y comenzó a respirar agitado, sintiendo la mirada agresiva de los dos muchachos que se posaba sobre ella. __Una cruel y malvada idea pasó por sus cabezas: pelear contra Hinata. Si, pensaron que sería genial derrotar a la heredera del clan Hyuuga, y llevarse la gloria. Y sus esperanzas se acrecentaban al verla tan pequeña e indefensa._

–_¡Yo te reto! – le gritó el mayor, intentando adelantarse._

–_¡No! ¡Yo primero! – gritó el otro niño._

_Continuaron discutiendo hasta que alguien los interrumpió._

–_¡Nadie va a retar a Hinata-sama! – gritó Neji más que furioso, apretando los puños de la ira._

_Apenas terminó de gritar, el Hyuuga sintió como un puño se le clavaba en el estómago, obligándolo a callarse. _

–_Tú no te entrometas. – le dijo a Neji en tono amenazante, bastante seguro._

_Hinata volteó con sorpresa para ver como su primo era puesto fuera de combate de un solo y limpio golpe en el estómago. Quiso reaccionar e ir en su ayuda, cuando de pronto sintió que una sombra la cubría casi por completo. Volteó la mirada, para encontrarse con el chico más alto frente a ella, con los puños levantados. __Cerró los ojos y apenas levantó los brazos como instinto de autoprotección, sin intentar defenderse. Luego de ver lo rápido que habían eliminado a su primo, considerado un genio en su clan, supuso que eliminarla no les tomaría ni medio segundo. _

"_Estoy perdida…" se dijo a sí misma resignada a recibir una paliza._

_Comenzó a contar los segundos mientras veía como el puño del niño se iba acercando a ella, cada vez más, y más, y más… hasta que,_

_Una voz por detrás la alertó._

–_Hinata-sama, agáchese. _

_Reconoció al instante la voz y, ni bien fueron dichas las palabras, ella se agachó._

_Sobre Hinata, el brazo de su primo se movió tan rápido que apenas sintió una leve brisa recorriendo su espalda y sus cabellos. Luego de unos segundos pudo ver como caía al suelo el mismo chico que hacía unos momentos estuvo a punto de noquearla._

_Luego de eso, Neji se agachó hasta estar cerca de ella y susurró al oído._

–_¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó, algo preocupado, mientras le tendía la mano._

–_Si. – Asintió ella, aun asustada, pero aliviada de ver a su primo sano y salvo. __Estiró la mano hasta tomar la de su primo y se levantó, quedando parada a su lado._

_Los cuatro mayores formaron un grupo y se pararon delante de ellos. __Neji les dirigió la mirada más fría que pudo, incluso para ser un niño. _

–_¿Ya tuvieron suficiente? – les pregunto a secas._

_No respondieron, solo gruñeron molestos y dirigieron su mirada hacia su objetivo principal: Hinata. Ante su gesto, e__l pequeño Neji notó las intenciones de los mayores y se aproximó a su prima, para susurrarle al oído._

–_Haga exactamente lo contrario de lo que le diga._

_Hinata se volteó a ver a su primo, sorprendida por la orden que le acababa de dar, pero luego de ver la decisión en sus ojos, asintió._

–_A su derecha, ¡Corra!._

_Hinata volteó a su derecha por instinto para ver como los dos varones se interponían en su camino. Luego, recordando las palabras dichas por su primo, giró y corrió en sentido contrario, hacia la izquierda._

_Por detrás de los chicos, y tomándolos desprevenidos, apareció repentinamente Neji, quien con hábiles golpes logró detenerlos y hacerles perder el equilibrio. El mayor, quien recibió la mayor cantidad de golpes del Hyuuga, fue el primero en caer rendido. __El otro se levantó y huyó en dirección hacia su prima._

–_¡Hinata-sama, hacia los arbustos! – gritó el Hyuuga, esperando que ella recordara sus instrucciones._

_Al instante Hinata hizo exactamente lo que debía hacer, lo contrario a lo que dijo su primo. Observó hacia los arbustos, donde pudo ver que se aproximaba el otro muchacho, y corrió en sentido contrario._

_Al sitio indicado corrió el que aun quedaba en pie, pero terminó encontrándose con el puño de Neji, que le dio con todo en el rostro. _

–_Sabía que irías por ella. – les dijo antes de asestarle otro golpe en el rostro, noqueándolo._

_Aunque aun no dominaba técnicas avanzadas de taijutsu, lo que había aprendido fue suficiente para acabar con sus rivales._

_Estaba sonriendo satisfecho cuando los gritos de su prima lo alertaron. Cuando volteó a ver, Hinata había sido atrapada por las niñas, que la tenían sujeta de ambas manos. _

_Neji las observó con una seriedad y frialdad tal que las hizo entorpecer sus movimientos, producto del miedo. Y en ese momento, y aprovechando el nerviosismo de las niñas, Hinata se liberó del agarre de las chicas, empujando a una y mordiéndole la mano a la otra, y corrió a su primo, aferrándose a su brazo._

_Las niñas se levantaron molestas, pero volvieron a encontrarse con el rostro serio de Neji, que las dejó heladas de miedo._

–_Que, ¿Quieren pelear? – amenazó y se puso en posición de pelea._

_Apenas terminó de hablar, las dos chicas partieron a la carrera, huyendo asustadas. Voltearon para ver a sus alrededores, y los otros dos niños tampoco se encontraban._

_Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. _

_El atardecer cayó sobre ellos, y ambos asintieron en que era hora de volver a la mansión Hyuuga._

_Iban caminando inocentemente, mientras comentaban._

–_Lo hiciste muy bien, Neji-oniisan. – las palabras de Hinata ocasionaron un leve sonrojo en el niño._

–_Usted también, Hinata-sama. – se apresuró en comentar, antes que el sonrojo se hiciera más evidente. – no me gustaría que me mordiera, debe doler._

_Hinata también se enrojeció, y tambaleó un poco. Ambos rieron mientras comentaban y __caminaban en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga._

_._

Naruto tosió levemente, pero fue ignorado. El señor Matsumoto se le unió en los tosidos, pero fue también ignorado. Hasta el señor Mitsukari intentó hacer ruidos, aunque con menor intensidad debido mordazas que llevaba tapándole la boca, con el mismo resultado.

Pero Neji y Hinata estaban más concentrados en sus recuerdos e ignoraron los ruidos molestos…

.

Hasta que Naruto comenzó a gritar para llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

–¡Hey, chicos! ¿Podrían dejar de ignorarnos y contar que rayos fue lo que pasó?

Los Hyuuga saltaron a la vez al escuchar el reclamo del Uzumaki, y voltearon levemente avergonzados. Otra vez intentaron hablar ambos a la vez, entorpeciéndose el uno al otro.

Al segundo siguiente, Neji se adelantó para evitar más inconvenientes.

–Yo te explico. – se ofreció, y luego de respirar hondo, comenzó a hablar. – Primero que nada, ¿Recuerdas que yo entré gritando a la habitación? – esperó la reacción afirmativa del rubio antes de continuar. – bueno, ése no era yo, era un clon de sombra.

Naruto lo observó con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza.

–¿Y como se suponía que nos íbamos a dar cuenta? – preguntó algo incómodo.

–Por… porque lo vi con mi byakugan. – contestó a su duda la Hyuuga. – ¿Recuerdas que me pidió que lo activara?

–Ahhh… – alargo el gesto indicando que había entendido aquello, pero luego volteó hacia el Hyuuga y continuó preguntando. – ¿Y por qué nos dijiste que vayamos a la derecha? Si te hubiésemos hecho caso, esos ninjas nos hubieran atrapado.

Hinata se adelantó a su primo, y continuó discutiendo con Naruto.

–Es que… eso no era lo que Neji quería que hiciéramos. – suspiró débilmente. – Primero, debes recordar exactamente las palabras que usó Neji…

_._

–_¡Hinata-sama! ¡Active su byakugan, gire a su derecha y observe atenta, y luego huya en esa dirección! ¡Y llévese a Naruto con usted!_

_._

–Si, recuerdo que te dijo eso. – luego señaló a la joven y miró hacia Neji – pero por suerte Hinata no te hizo caso y me jaló al lado contrario y… –

–Te equivocas. – intervino el Hyuuga. – En realidad, Hinata hizo exactamente lo que yo esperaba. Lo que dije fue solo para distraer al enemigo, y ustedes debían hacer exactamente lo contrario.

–¿Lo contrario? – preguntó confundido Naruto. –¿Y como pretendías que nos diéramos cuenta?

Al ver la confusión del rubio, Hinata decidió darle mayor detalle a la explicación.

–Es que…. – habló la joven. – el mensaje estaba dirigido hacia mí.

Naruto la observó aun confundido.

–¿Tú si lo entendiste?– le cuestionó.

–Bueno, es que… nosotros ya habíamos hecho eso antes, hacer lo contrario a lo que decíamos, aunque fue una vez hace mucho, cuando apenas éramos unos niños…

–Aun así, ¿Cómo podías estar tan segura de que debíamos hacer lo contrario?

–Bueno, eso lo supuse por la primera frase de Neji, que fue lo que me hizo entender que estaba hablando en clave. – volteó hacia su primo y éste asintió, sonriendo débilmente. – Me pareció raro que Neji me pidiera que active mi "_byakugan"_ y que luego "girara" a la derecha para "observar" a la derecha.

El rubio se rascó la cabeza con la mano, pues aún continuaba confundido.

–No entiendo. – dijo con rostro de inocencia.

Neji suspiró resignado a tener que explicar con más detalle el asunto.

–Yo te explico. – se ofreció. – El byakugan es un doujutsu que le da al usuario un rango de visión de casi 360 grados, es decir, todo a su alrededor. En otras palabras, con el byakugan activado, Hinata-sama no necesitaba girar a la derecha para ver a la derecha. La oración de por sí estaba mal usada.

El rubio se llevó la mano al mentón y comenzó a rascarse, como analizando los hechos. Luego levantó el dedo y sonrió, como satisfecho.

–Ahhh. – dijo sonriente, pero pronto la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. –Sigo sin entender.

Los jóvenes Hyuuga y hasta los ancianos cayeron de espaldas. Hinata se dispuso a hablar.

–Es que… Naruto… – suspiro hondo antes de buscar la forma más fácil de explicar. – algo tan básico sobre el byakugan no se le podía escapar a Neji, por eso supuse que estaba hablando en clave, y… bueno… la única vez que hemos hablado en clave antes. – sonrió tímidamente hacia su primo, y luego continuó. – fue en esa ocasión en la que tuve que hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que él me ordenaba.

–Ahhh – volvió a soltar el rubio.

Todos lo observaron más que sorprendidos, expectantes.

–Que tanto me miran, esta vez si entendí. – comentó irritado, aunque en el fondo aun no entendiera del todo, y luego preguntó a Hinata. – ¿Y como supiste que debíamos dejar a esos clones de sombra?

Esta vez, ambos Hyuuga aportaron a la explicación, comenzando por Hinata.

–Bueno, cuando la bomba de humo les nubló la vista, con mi keke genkai activado pude ver como el clon de Neji se dejaba capturar fácilmente. También vi al verdadero Neji entrando por otro lado cargando al señor Mitsukari y dejando un clon en su lugar.

–Entonces Hinata-sama se dio cuenta que yo estaba usando los clones de sombra para dejarlos como carnada, mientras yo cargaba al señor Mitsukari y le indicaba que huyera.

–A demás, como tú mismo lo dijiste, cuando Neji gritó "a la derecha" aparecieron tres hombres en ese lugar listos para atacarnos. Entonces pensé que debíamos hacer lo mismo, dejar carnadas.

–Y para eso te pidió ella que crearas los clones de sombra.

–Así pensarían que nos habían capturado.

–Lo último fue el rescate del señor Matsumoto, por el cuál dejamos igual un clon de sombra.

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza, con la expresión de confusión total en el rostro.

–A ver, déjenme ver si entendí. Primero, Neji lanzó un clon de sombra, solo como carnada. Luego, lanzó una bomba de humo para que solo Neji y Hinata pudieran ver. Después, él verdadero Neji entró y secuestró al viejo este. – dijo señalando molesto al anciano. – y por último, Hinata me avisó que creara los clones de sombra de ella, del tío borracho, y yo, para dejarlos también como carnada.

Los ancianos gruñeron molestos, de ver como habían sido mencionados por el rubio hiperactivo.

Por su parte, tanto Neji como Hinata miraron al cielo y luego suspiraron aliviados, agradeciendo que el rubio hubiese entendido por fin sus explicaciones. Luego se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron satisfechos.

Naruto no pudo evitar notar el detalle.

–¿Saben? – les interrumpió el momento a Neji y Hinata y, con sinceridad, comentó alegre. – ustedes deberían trabajar más seguido juntos, se llevan muy bien y forman un gran equipo.

Ambos aludidos volvieron a mirarse, otra vez sonrojados, tartamudeando torpemente al intentar dar una respuesta a la sugerencia del rubio hiperactivo, sin mucho éxito.

Naruto sonrió travieso al verlos tan nerviosos.

.

.

Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, decidieron levantarse para continuar la marcha.

Neji se disponía a cargar al más anciano, cuando éste le indicó a señas que le quitara la mordaza. Viéndolo indefenso y sin posibilidades de generar peligro, el joven accedió a la solicitud del anciano.

Y luego, deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

El señor Mitsukari comenzó a gritar desesperado.

–¡¡Exijo que me suelten ahora mismo!! – gritó más que molesto.

–No está en condiciones de exigir nada. – contestó a secas el Hyuuga, quien se disponía a volver amordazarlo, cuando fue mordido en la mano.

–¡Que me suelten he dicho!, ¡¡Quienes diablos se creen ustedes para arruinar mis planes!! – gritó molesto, mientras el Hyuuga se quejaba por la mano mordida.

Rápidamente Hinata se acercó a inspeccionar la mano de su primo, asegurándose de no ver heridas ni posibles infecciones.

Por su parte, el anciano aun continuaba quejándose, aunque ya estaba siendo amarrado por Naruto.

–Y pensar que estuve a poco de realizar mi venganza… – murmullo débilmente antes de quedar sin posibilidad de hablar.

Tanto Naruto como Neji miraron molestos al anciano, gruñendo de ira, cansados de oír sus quejas.

Por su lado, la chica de cabello azulado agachó la mirada, ligeramente apenada, y se acercó a su lado, levemente apenada. Aun recordaba las palabras dichas por él cuando estaba prisionera, los recuerdos de cómo su familia lo había separado solo por ser el segundo hijo, solo para preservar la herencia de la familia en el hijo mayor, y de cómo había sido rechazado y enviado al exilio.

En cierto modo, ella sentía cierta culpa por aquel hombre, o por todos aquellos que sufrían como él.

–¿Sabe? Yo… – intervino con voz débil, pero segura. – no creo que la mejor forma de solucionar los problemas familiares sea la venganza.

Todos detuvieron sus pensamientos y voltearon las miradas para dirigirlas a la Hyuuga.

Neji abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó mirando fijamente a su prima, confundiendo inicialmente las palabras dichas por ella y pensando que iban dirigidas hacia él. Por un momento, a su mente llegaron os recuerdos de su enfrentamiento durante los exámenes chunnin, cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Hinata por algo de lo que no tenía la culpa ni ella, ni él. Aquello le causó un incómodo vacío en el pecho, algo que no supo interpretar.

Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando volteó a ver al hombre que estaba al lado de su prima. Volvió a ver a su prima, sentada con la cabeza inclinada, y en ese momento su mente volvió al presente, entendiendo mejor las palabras de ella.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia el anciano, tan seco y vacío, acabado y corroído por el odio acumulado por tantos años.

"_Si hubiera continuado con mi misma forma de pensar… hubiese terminado siendo igual a él"_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

De pronto, otros gritos interrumpieron sus pensamientos…

–¿Qué no oyeron a mi tío? ¡Hagan lo que él dice!– dijo en voz alta otra voz.

Esta vez, los gritos sorprendieron a los tres jóvenes gennins, que apenas si podían creer lo que estaban oyendo.

–Se… señor Matsumoto, ¿Quiere que lo dejemos libre?

.

* * *

--Fin del capítulo 8--

_**

* * *

**_

Omake

_**.**_

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban conversando en la zona de entrenamiento, esperando a que llegara su compañera de equipo. A decir verdad, Naruto gritaba emocionado mientras Sasuke lo ignoraba olímpicamente, como de costumbre.

–¡Hoy estoy seguro que Sakura me va a dar su amor! – gritó emocionado el rubio

El Uchiha observó de reojo a Naruto, despectivamente. _"¿Qué le va a dar su amor? y… ¿Qué siablos es eso?"_

Pocos segundos después pudieron ver como se iba aproximando a ellos Sakura, hecha una furia total.

Al verla llegar, Naruto se le lanzó encima gritando…

– "¡¡Sakura, dame tu amor!!" –

Y en compensación recibió el puño de la Haruno estampado en su rostro. El golpe fué tal que al instante le creció un enorme chinchón en la cabeza del Uzumaki, quien no dejaba de sobarse mientras lloriqueaba.

–Eso te pasa por baka. – le gritó furiosa la Haruno.

Todo transcurrió ante la mirada atónita del Sasuke, quien meditaba sorprendido, preguntándose internamente… ¿_Será ese golpe… su amor?_.

.

Luego de descargar su cólera con el rubio, la chica de cabellos rosados respiró hondo y sintió como su estado de ánimo mejoraba. Volteó hacia el Uchiha con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y la expresión más dulce que pudiera poner, comenzó a gritar.

–¡Sasuke! – gritó más que emocionada. – ¡Quiero darte todo mi amor! – le extendió los brazos, para abrazarlo.

Sasuke se tensó al oír su nombre y tragó saliva al ver los brazos extendidos de la Haruno.

–No, gracias, yo paso. – fue la única respuesta que dio el mencionado, antes de salir corriendo de la escena.

La Haruno se quedó parada con la mirada al suelo y el rostro ensombrecido, totalmente desanimada.

.

.

–Sakura… – susurró Naruto, quien se levantaba a duras penas luego del golpe recibido, y levantaba el dedo índice débilmente…. – yo si… yo si quiero recibir tu amor.

–Cállate, baka. – le ordenó la Haruno, asestándole otro golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

-Fin-

Pd. No me maten por el omake, es que una escena editada hubiese quedado demasiado larga, y con lo largo que me salió el capítulo, era demasiado.


	10. 09: Comienza la batalla final

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 9 – La misión: Comienza la batalla final**

.

–_Se… señor Matsumoto, ¿Quiere que lo dejemos libre?_

Los menores esperaron ansiosos a la respuesta del interrogado, rogando por haber escuchado mal.

–¡Si! ¡Quiero que lo suelten, ahora! – repitió el adulto la misma orden dada antes.

Al instante, los menores observaron confundidos al Señor Matsumoto, sin poder comprender sus intenciones. _¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?_ Se preguntaron, confundidos. Después de todo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría soltar a la persona que casi arruinó su negocio? ¿La misma persona que lo había secuestrado, golpeado y torturado? ¿La misma persona que lo quería muerto?

–¿Acaso está loco? – preguntó molesto el rubio. – ¿Soltarlo? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado para atraparlo?

–Ignóralo, Naruto. – habló a secas Neji. – Igual no podemos soltarlo. Nuestro deber es llevar sano y a salvo al señor Matusumoto hasta su hotel, y luego debemos trasladar a este individuo con las autoridades. – dijo señalando al más anciano. – que ellos se haga cargo de él.

Al instante, Naruto se encogió de hombros y se sentó dándole las espaldas a ambos mayores. Lo mismo hizo el Hyuuga. Por su parte, Hinata se quedó observando con cierta tristeza hacia los mayores, que no dejaban de quejarse. Sentía lástima por ellos.

–¡No se atrevan a ignorarme! ¡Mocosos!– gritó el señor Matsumoto, totalmente enfurecido. – ¡¿Qué acaso ya se olvidaron quien soy yo y quien está pagando su sueldo?! ¡Exijo que hagan exactamente lo que les he ordenado, y ahora!

Las palabras del mayor llegaron cargadas de arrogancia y desdeño, lo que solo logró enfurecer a los varones, sobre todo al genio del clan Hyuuga. En definitiva, el señor Matsumoto debía ser una de esas personas que pensaba que todos debían hacer lo que él ordenara, cuando y como él lo ordenara. Personas que sobrevaloraban su propio poder, y que observaban a todos por debajo, como si fueran inferiores. Y él odiaba a ese tipo de personas.

El menor tuvo que respirar hondo por lo menos un par de veces y concentrarse antes de serenarse por completo y tomar nuevamente la palabra.

–Mire, señor Matsumoto. – dijo con leve esfuerzo, al momento que recobraba por completo el control de sus emociones. – Si más no me equivoco, usted nos contrató específicamente para una misión de Control de Calidad en su hotel, ¿O acaso ya lo olvidó? – el rostro de frustración del mayor bastó para darle la razón. – Entonces, me temo que debo informarle, que todo lo que ha pasado luego de eso, y nuestra situación actual, escapa completamente de los alcances de la misión para la que usted "pagó".

El interpelado desvió la mirada, molesto.

–A demás. – continuó hablando el shinobi. – según tengo entendido, su tío ha sido responsable de incontables actos delictivos tanto dentro de su hotel como fuera del mismo, eso sin contar el secuestro de Hinata-sama. – hizo una pausa para girar hacia su prima, quien continuaba con la mirada perdida en los mayores. – Por lo tanto, es nuestro deber como shinobis, entregarlo a las autoridades y denunciarlo por los actos que ha cometido.

Al mencionar aquellas palabras, el más anciano palideció. Si era entregado a las autoridades, y con todas las pruebas que tenían en su contra, definitivamente lo iban a declarar culpable. Y como culpable, terminaría pasando los últimos días que le quedaban de vida encerrado en una apestosa y destartalada celda, rodeado de la peor calaña de su ciudad. Pero lo peor de todo, es que iba a terminar con su honor por el suelo, nuevamente.

Por su parte, el sobrino del señor Mitsukari se quedó boquiabierto ante la afirmación del joven ninja. Si eso era cierto, su tío terminaría pasando el resto de sus días como un criminal, y eso era algo que nunca podría soportar.

Guiado por su costumbre de negociador inescrupuloso, el señor Matsumoto se apresuró a hablar.

–Está bien, tú ganas. – habló en un tono de voz más pausado. – ¿Cuánto quieres para dejarlo ir?

Apenas hizo su oferta, los tres menores lo observaron con la boca abierta. Si antes pensaban que el señor Matsumoto estaba delirando o algo así, ahora pensaban que se había vuelto completamente loco. ¿Acaso estaba intentando sobornarlos?. Si lo de antes los había dejado confundidos, lo de ahora era mucho peor. El sujeto estaba intentando sobornarlos, como si ellos fueran unos simples matones o asaltantes de baja calaña sin ningún sentido del honor.

Y eso no les agradó en lo más mínimo.

–¿Qué cree usted que somos nosotros? – espetó un molesto Neji. – ¿Acaso cree usted que nosotros vamos a vender nuestra integridad y que vamos a echar todos nuestros principios al suelo por un poco de dinero?

La expresión de seriedad en el genio del clan Hyuuga fue tal que heló por completo al mayor. Si antes éste estaba preocupado, ahora estaba aterrado. Y todo, por la mirada fría y despectiva de un mocoso al que de seguro le triplicaba o más en edad. Pero el mayor siguió constante. _"Todos tienen un precio"_ se dijo a sí mismo antes de continuar.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que sería por "un poco de dinero"? – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Yo… digamos que… que sé recompensar a los que me hacen "favores".

Apenas terminó de hablar, pudo ver como la mirada del de ojos nacarados se endurecía aún más, si acaso era posible. Estaba casi rojo de ira.

–No sé en qué mundo vivan ustedes, señores. – habló con el tono levantado de voz, y claramente ofendido. – pero de donde nosotros venimos, el honor y la integridad de cada individuo no se compran con dinero.

Al instante, el mayor borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro, y deseó nunca haber hecho aquella estúpida propuesta. Incluso, hasta llegó a sentirse sucio por haber hecho tal oferta. Ese era el efecto que había causado la mirada gélida del Hyuuga en él. Por primera vez se encontraba con alguien tan íntegro como Neji, y estar frente a alguien como él, solo le provocaba un sentimiento hacia sí mismo: vergüenza.

Por su parte, Neji casi estaba estallando de la cólera, por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Observó serio hacia el señor Matsumoto, y ni siquiera hubo necesidad de que activara su Byakugan, para poder ver a través de él. Lo que veía en ese hombre, era a un individuo soberbio y manipulador, de esos acostumbrados a tenerlo todo en la vida, sin tener que esforzarse por ello. Un sujeto materialista, que cree que todo en la vida se compra con dinero. Un sujeto que no conoce nada acerca del honor, algo que nunca está a la venta.

Resopló decepcionado al darse cuenta de la realidad que tenía frente a sus ojos. Por un momento, hasta había llegado a pensar de verdad que el señor Matsumoto se estaba preocupando por su tío. Pero rebajarse de esa manera y rebajarlo a él, intentando sobornarlo, era algo que no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos y respiró hondo, para luego girar su mirada hacia el otro individuo, al más anciano. Otro que también merecía su desprecio. Un individuo total y completamente cegado por el odio y por la sed de venganza. Uno de esos tipos que no les interesa a quien o quienes deban aplastar, con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos. Un hombre tan ruin, que había creado una ola de asaltos y secuestros en la cadena de hoteles de su sobrino, solo para destruirlo. Y a eso, aún debía sumarle el hecho de que había secuestrado a su prima Hinata…

Volvió a mirar a los ojos de aquel hombre, y de pronto vio algo que hace mucho que no veía. Odio. Un odio tal, que solo las personas como él podían haber conocido. Un odio que reconoció al instante, semejante al que él tuviera guardado dentro de sí durante tantos años.

_Y pensar que yo hubiera podía haber terminado igual que él…_

–¿Sabes que Neji? – la voz de Naruto interrumpió oportunamente sus pensamientos. – Yo creo que deberíamos dejar a estos dos amarrados a un par de árboles, y luego largarnos de aquí. – luego volteó hacia Hinata, para preguntarle su opinión. – ¿Y tú qué opinas, Hinata-chan?

–Yo… – habló torpemente la de ojos nacarados, buscando las palabras adecuadas. – no creo que esa sea buena idea dejarlos abandonados, Naruto. – contestó tímidamente, para luego agregar una explicación más convincente. – A demás, no es seguro para ninguno de los dos quedarse solos en el bosque, si… si les pasara algo malo nosotros seríamos los culpables.

Neji aún estaba fantaseando con dejar a los ancianos en aquel lugar, tal y como propusiera el rubio hiperactivo, cuando las palabras de su prima llegaron a sus oídos, haciéndolo reaccionar a tiempo. En verdad, era bueno tener a alguien sensato en el equipo.

–Entonces, será mejor que partamos cuanto antes. – dijo a modo de orden. – Naruto, carga al señor Mitsukari, yo me encargo del señor Matsumoto.

Asintieron todos a la vez, y justo cuando los varones se disponían a volver a alzar sus respectivas cargas, una voz prominente los interrumpió.

–¡Vaya, vaya! – una voz masculina ya conocida por ellos resonó por los alrededores. – Veo que nos han estado esperando. Disculpen la tardanza.

Aterrados, los menores levantaron la mirada, para encontrar parado sobre una rama alta de uno de los árboles frente a ellos, a quien menos deseaban ver en ese momento: Taiki, el matón contratado por el señor Mitsukari para azotar el país del Té.

–Parece que se quedaron mudos. – habló en tono desdeñoso el sujeto, para luego romper en carcajadas burlonas. – ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Les comió la lengua el gato?

Apenas acababa de terminar de hablar, cuando de pronto Neji pudo distinguir infinidad de criaturas felinas retorcidas con aspecto de gatos provenientes de lo más profundo del bosque, las cuales se estaban preparando para lanzarse sobre ellos.

–¿Qué son esas cosas, Neji? – preguntó preocupado Naruto a su compañero, quien al parecer se había quedado estático. – ¿Neji?... – lo volvió a llamar, pero no contestó. – ¡Neji! ¡Reacciona!

El genio no contestó. Se quedó paralizado, con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, mientras observaba estupefacto con su Byakugan recientemente activado las criaturas que lo acababan de rodear. Cada una de ellas tenía su propio flujo de chacra, lo que hacía imposible que fueran simples clones, pero la similitud de estos flujos era demasiado alta como para ser coincidencia. Eso lo dejó sorprendido. Nunca antes en su vida había visto nada igual.

Lentamente, giró hacia atrás para ver a sus compañeros, evaluando las posibilidades que tenían de salir de esta, con vida. Naruto lucía, como siempre, bastante dispuesto a pelear, pero su poco sentido común podía ponerlo en más de un problema. Por otro lado, Hinata lucía también decidida, y estaba seguro que podía confiar más en su sentido común, pero también lucía bastante debilitada. Claro, considerando que había estado atada a una silla por tantas horas, y luego de todo lo que habían pasado hasta ese entonces, seguro que debía estar agotada.

–¡Neji! – volvió a gritar Naruto, esta vez logrando despertar al genio de su trance. – Sea lo que sea que decidas, ¡Hazlo rápido! ¡O seremos comida de gatos!

Las palabras del rubio cogieron por sorpresa a Neji. Naruto tenía razón, aunque doliera admitirlo. Tenía que tomar una decisión, y rápido.

–¡Hinata-sama! – llamó al instante a su prima.

–¡Hai! – contestó ella al instante, con una seguridad en su voz que no recordaba haberla escuchado en… nunca.

–Quédate con esos dos. – dijo señalando a los mayores. – Nosotros nos encargaremos de cubrirte.

Hinata retrocedió hasta quedar justo frente a los más ancianos, y sacó una kunai de su bolsillo, para luego empuñarla en su mano, colocándose en posición de defensa.

–Naruto. – Neji llamó a su compañero y lo observó de reojo, para luego señalar con la ceja hacia las criaturas frente a ellos. – ¿Crees que puedas distraerlos? Necesito averiguar algo mientras peleas con ellos.

–Cuando quieras. – afirmó el rubio, sonriendo igual que Neji, y colocándose en posición de ataque. – Estoy más que listo para ellos.

Y se prepararon para lo peor.

.

* * *

Mientras tanto, y no muy lejos del lugar, tres sombras se encontraban movilizándose en medio del bosque, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por Kimiko, la joven que habían encontrado amarrada en la habitación de hotel, y que en esos momentos estaba siendo trasportada en la espalda de uno de ellos.

Se encontraban a medio camino de su destino, tal y como les anunciara la joven, cuando de pronto unos ruidos a lo lejos los alertaron. Antes que alguno de los menores pudiera decir algo, el experimentado líder del grupo habló.

–Son ellos.

Bastaron dos palabras del jounnin, para que los más jóvenes shinobis entendieran al instante a quienes se refería, y por la expresión en el rostro de éste, supieron cual era la situación. De seguro, estaban en serios problemas.

Rápidamente, e ignorando las protestas de la joven, quien exigía a gritos una explicación del asunto, los shinobis cambiaron el rumbo de su avance, y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde acababan de escuchar aquellos ruidos, en donde, de seguro, se estaba desarrollando tremenda batalla.

* * *

Regresando a la escena anterior…

Naruto y Neji se encontraban en posición de batalla, listos para enfrentar lo que sea.

Apenas se oyó la orden del tal Taiki, los cientos de animales de aspecto felino y grotesco que los habían rodeado minutos atrás, saltaron ágilmente en dirección a los jóvenes shinobis, con toda intención de acabar con ellos.

Antes que terminaran enterrados, Naruto movió hábilmente sus manos haciendo una serie de sello y, luego de acumular la cantidad de chacra necesaria, se hizo valer del jutsu que más victorias le hubiera dado en su vida.

–¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Terminó de hacer su invocación, y al instante, se vieron rodeados de cientos de Narutos gruñendo feroces y con kunai en mano, listos para la acción.

El jefe del bando enemigo se sorprendió inicialmente al ver el jutsu de Naruto en acción, pero pronto reaccionó. Cruzó los brazos contra el pecho y curvó los labios despectivamente, mientras observaba la escena. _"No durarán mucho, no importa cuántos de ellos puedan replicar"_, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, al pensar que a ese paso, el chacra del rubio gritón se agotaría bastante pronto . Por supuesto, Taiki no conocía nada sobre las habilidades del ninja hiperactivo, y sus fuentes ilimitadas de chacra.

–¡A la carga!

Se oyó fuerte el grito del shinobi, y justo antes que terminaran siendo enterrados por las criaturas, los clones se lanzaron al ataque.

Por su parte, Neji retrocedió prudentemente unos pasos y se alineó directamente con su prima, quedando delante de ella, para luego ponerse en la posición típica de los Hyuuga: el ging gang. Defensa y ataque a la vez, mientras analizaba con cuidado el modo de atacar del enemigo.

.

La batalla se veía desigual. Las bestias caían a la par con los Narutos, pero a diferencia de estos últimos, que terminaban desapareciendo en nubes de humo, las bestias pronto se regeneraban y volvían a ponerse en pie.

–No sé que tipo de clones sean… – habló agitado uno de los Narutos. – pero son los más difíciles de vencer que he visto en mi vida.

Neji asintió preocupado a las palabras de su compañero. Él tenía razón. Había estado analizando durante largos minutos la batalla inicial, y de algo podía estar seguros: No había ninguna conexión entre el chacra de Taiki y esas sus criaturas. Estas tenían que ser una especie de "mascotas", ya que tampoco recordaba haberlo visto hacer un jutsu de invocación para llamarlos. Y muy probablemente guardaran aún más de una sorpresa para ellos.

La primera barrera de defensa fue derribada, y con ella las criaturas llegaron a la siguiente barrera: la que estaba formada por el verdadero Naruto y por Neji.

–Ahí vienen. – le advirtió el Hyuuga a su compañero, quien se limitó a asentir ante sus palabras.

–Hinata-sama, esté alerta. – le advirtió luego a su prima, quien también asintió, con la seguridad reflejada en el rostro.

Las criaturas avanzaron en línea recta hacia su objetivo, los dos ancianos, para encontrarse directamente con el Uzumaki y el Hyuuga como obstáculo.

El rubio invocó otros clones de sombra, esta vez de menor cantidad que la anterior, y luego todos se lanzaron al ataque.

Los animales que lograron atravesar a los Narutos pronto se dirigieron hacia su siguiente destino: Neji. Por su parte, el Hyuuga ya estaba preparado para ellos.

–Hakke Rokuijuū Yonshō

Al instante, todas las criaturas que llegaban al alcance del circulo celestial del genio del clan Hyuuga, era golpeada en todos sus puntos de chacra con una rapidez increíble (gracias a que Neji ya había podido analizar su flujo de chakra con anterioridad, durante el combate inicial con los clones de Naruto) y al instante terminaban golpeados en puntos clave. Sin embargo, algo que no esperaba, ocurrió.

Las criaturas que caían al suelo, supuestamente inutilizadas, pronto comenzaban a brillar y a, literalmente, "modificar" su estructura física, frente a ellos. Y los que estaban demasiado gastados como para auto repararse, se juntaban entre ellos para luego "fusionarse".

–¿Qué son esas cosas? – preguntó sorprendido el rubio hiperactivo.

–Creo que no son "cosas". – habló algo confundido el de ojos nacarados. – Creo que es… "una cosa".

Pronto, a su discusión se les unió el mismísimo Taiki.

–Así que ya te diste cuenta.

Los menores voltearon hacia el enemigo, y notaron la sonrisa en su rostro. De seguro, les tenía una no muy grata "sorpresa" reservada.

.

* * *

El equipo de kakashi había llegado a tiempo hasta donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla.

Al ver las criaturas que estaban peleando con sus amigos, todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Pero quien demostró más sorpresa, y terror, fue Kimiko.

–Esa es la mascota de Taiki.

Para cuando terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el ninja copia había desaparecido.

–Pronto volverá. – habló Sakura, al ver la confusión en la joven.

Pocos segundos después, el shinobi de cabellos plateados apareció al lado de ellos, sorprendiendo aún más a Kimiko.

–¿Decía, señorita?

–A, etto…

–Sobre la mascota de Taiki. – le hizo recordar el Nara.

–Ah, cierto…. – se hizo recordar la joven, antes de hablar. – Su nombre es Shiruvesutaa, pero él lo llama Shiru-chan. Es un monstruo que tiene la habilidad de separarse en varias criaturas a la hora de pelear, pero el verdadero peligro está cuando se fusiona.

–¿Qué ocurre cuando se fusiona?

Pronto una luz enceguecedora los golpeó a todos en el rostro.

–Pues creo que… – habló la joven, mientras giraba y, con dificultad, observaba hacia la escena frente a ellos. – pronto lo sabremos.

.

* * *

Taiki sonrió despectivo, antes de dar su orden maestra

–Fusiónate, Shiru-chan.

Al instante, las criaturas dejaron de atacar a los menores, para luego comenzar a correr hacia el mismo lugar, para terminar "colisionando" entre ellas. Cuando la última de ellas alcanzó el punto de "colisión", un destello de luz inundó el ambiente. La luz se disipó segundos después, para dar paso a una bestia colosal que se alzaba hasta la altura de los árboles, justo frente a ellos.

La siguiente orden del enemigo fue dada.

–Los demás, acaben con la niña y traigan a nuestras presas.

Al instante, Hinata se aferró a su kunai y se dispuso a enfrentar lo que fuera necesario.

Por otro lado, Neji volteó casi en el acto ver hacia su prima, observándola preocupado._ "Hinata-sama…"_. Pronto se debatió entre retroceder a ayudarla, o quedarse en su posición y enfrentar a la bestia frente a ellos. ¿Qué debía hacer? En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiera optado por confiar en las habilidades de su equipo para defenderse por sí solos, pero en este caso, la decisión era más difícil de tomar. No podía permitir que algo malo le pasara a Hinata..

Estuvo a punto de retroceder e ir por ella, cuando de pronto otra pregunta pasó por su mente. _"¿Presas?, ¿Porqué dijo presas en plural?" _se preguntó confundido. Hasta donde tenía entendido, Taiki ya no necesitaban a Hinata como rehén. Entonces, ¿Quién era esa otra presa, aparte del señor Matsumoto? O acaso se refiere a…

–¿Presas? – preguntó sorprendido el señor Mitsukari, quien acababa de liberar de la mordaza en su boca. – ¿Qué quisiste decir con presas, Taiki?

El maleante sonrió maliciosamente al ver la confusión en su "exjefe", para luego dar paso a su "explicación".

–Señor Mitsukari, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que usted nos sirve más como presa, que como cliente. – habló fríamente, para luego repetir la orden de ataque a sus subalternos.

–¡Ataquen!

La orden se dio clara y precisa, y los menores esperaron atentos a lo que fuera a ocurrir. Pero, pasados unos largos e interminables segundos, nada pasó.

En su lugar, solo se oyó una voz proveniente del medio del bosque, una voz que rápidamente fue reconocida por los menores.

–Me temo que sus hombres no van a poder hacerle caso a sus órdenes – habló el de cabellos platinados, para pronto agregar algo más. – Digamos que están… indispuestos.

–¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó emocionado Naruto al reconocer la voz de su sensei.

Antes que pudieran encontrar el lugar de procedencia de la voz, dos figuras aparecieron rápidamente al lado de los varones.

–¿Sakura? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Preguntó nuevamente Naruto, sorprendido al verlos llegar.

–Tú siempre tan escandaloso, Naruto. – Le contestó con desdén el castaño.

–Supongo que Kakashi-sensei se va a encargar de Taiki. – consultó el Hyuuga al Nara, a lo que recibió el asentimiento de éste último.

–No quiero arruinarles las cosas, pero… – intervino oportunamente Sakura. – ¿Tenemos un plan para destruir esa cosa?

Al instante, todos voltearon a ver a Neji, quien negó con la cabeza

–Ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – interrumpió Naruto, buscando aliviar la tensión. – por mientras, podemos golpearlo un poco.

Al instante, todos asintieron, y se dispusieron a pelear.

* * *

Hinata observó aterrada a la criatura frente a ellos, pero no se amilanó. Apretó con fuerza su kunai, y continuó firme en su posición, con su Byakugan activado.

Shiro arremetió contra los recién llegados, quienes apenas pudieron esquivar su golpe. Hinata tuvo que levantar las manos para protegerse de los arbustos y ramas que salieron volando en el impacto, pero no se movió de su lugar. No podía. Su deber era proteger a los dos ancianos, pase lo que pase. Y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir con esa misión, como la kunoichi que era.

Volteó para ver de reojo a sus presas, para encontrarlos discutiendo airadamente, como perros y gatos. Esos dos nunca dejaban de pelear. Pero había algo en ellos que llamaba su atención. Las discusiones en su familia eran muy similares a las de su clan, pero a una menor escala. Al menos, el más anciano no llevaba un sello en la frente que marcara su condición de desterrado. Y de pronto, una pregunta se formó en su mente. ¿Cuál habrá sido el verdadero interés del señor Matsumoto en que suelten a su tío?

–Señor Matsumoto….

–¡Que quieres! ­– contestó éste en un grito seco, para luego arrepentirse por su brusquedad.

–Yo… – tartamudeó tímidamente Hinata, antes de continuar. – yo… quisiera saber si usted, me podría explicar, ¿Por qué quería que liberemos a su tío?

La pregunta sorprendió altamente al mayor. Hasta ese momento, ni él mismo se había puesto a analizar cual había sido el verdadero motivo que lo impulsó a querer liberar a su tío.

–No lo sé. – tuvo que admitir. – solo sé que…

Antes que pudiera continuar, un presentimiento le hizo a Hinata girar hacia el campo de batalla. Aterrada, observó como la criatura levantaba una de sus patas contra Sakura. Pero antes que el golpe le llegara completo a la de cabellos rosados, ésta fue sacada del camino por Neji, quien terminó recibiendo el impacto de lleno en el rostro.

Soltó un grito ahogado y sintió que el corazón se le oprimía al ver a su primo volando por los aires hasta caer en el suelo, pero luego sonrió al verlo levantarse. Lo oyó maldecir un par de veces, mientras secaba la sangre del rostro, para luego verlo desatando la banda ninja que llevaba en la frente. Al instante, quedó al descubierto la marca del pájaro enjaulado.

–De seguro debes pensar que nuestra familia es un asco, ¿No es cierto, mocosa?

La pregunta del más anciano la cogió desprevenida. Se obligó a voltearse, para verles al rostro a los mayores. _Si tal solo supieran…_

–Todas las familias tienen sus problemas, señor Mitsukari. – le habló en su típico tono gentil. – lo que nos hace diferentes, es como nos enfrentamos a ellos.

–Tú que sabes, pequeña. – habló en un tono más pausado el señor Matsumoto. – por tu forma de ser, de seguro has vivido siempre en una burbuja rosada en donde todos te protegen, sobre todo ese primo tuyo.

_Que equivocados estaban. _

Volteó nuevamente hacia al frente, para ver el trascurso de la batalla. Observó con detalle a su primo, quien se movía con el garbo propio de un Hyuuga, con tanta facilidad que hasta le daba un poco de envidia. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera por lograr moverse así en la batalla.

Casi al instante, y sintiéndose observado, él volteó a verla, exhibiendo en forma inconsciente el sello del pájaro enjaulado en su frente. Asintió con una débil sonrisa, y se volteó en el acto para continuar con la batalla.

–No todo es lo que parece. – volvió a hablar la Hyuuga. – Nosotros hemos atravesado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos.

–¿Qué tanto puedes haber vivido en tus… trece o catorce años? – preguntó despectivo el anciano.

–No es la edad lo que nos define, señor Mitsukari. – volteó a ver a sus compañeros de batalla, con el orgullo reflejado en su rostro. Estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, y de seguro saldrían victoriosos. – tampoco es la familia en la que nacemos, ni el rango con el que llegamos a ella. Son nuestras acciones las que nos hacen lo que somos.

Sus palabras impresionaron en el acto a los mayores. Para ser tan pequeña, Hinata les estaba dando una lección de vida.

Hinata volteó hacia los mayores para dedicarles una sonrisa, cuando de pronto vio una mancha anaranjada volando por su costado derecho, en dirección hacia los árboles. Rápidamente, y siguiendo sus impulsos, corrió hacia el cuerpo de Naruto inconsciente, y lo cogió al vuelo, antes que terminara estampado contra un enorme y bastante duro árbol.

Regresó hacia su posición anterior, para encontrar una escena devastadora.

Sakura continuaba en pie, pero no duraría mucho. Shikamaru estaba sangrando por la comisura de su labio, pero aún seguía en pie. Neji estaba agitado, y aún con la herida en su sien medio abierta, pero podía continuar.

Y la criatura, a pesar de lucir sucia y llena de ramas, continuaba en pie.

De pronto, las palabras de su primo la dejaron helada.

–Sakura, ve a cuidar a Naruto y a vigilar a los viejos esos. – habló con seriedad, para luego voltear hacia su prima. – Hinata, te necesito aquí, y ahora.

Sin dudarlo, y sin intenciones de cuestionar las palabras de su primo, Hinata asintió y cambió posiciones con Sakura.

Ahora ella iba a luchar al lado de su primo.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo.**

_**

* * *

**_

Escena que no tiene nada que ver con el fic

_**Dedicada a Nara Shikamaru**_

_**.**_

Los nueve novatos y el equipo de Gai sensei se habían reunidos en uno de los patios de entrenamiento de la academia ninja, para cumplir con su más reciente misión: la planificación y organización de la actividad extra anual de las olimpiadas generales en la Aldea de la Hoja, un evento en el que participarían todos los shinobis y kunoichis de la ciudad.

La tarea parecía ser algo relativamente fácil. Conseguir una buena idea, una actividad que involucrara a todos los miembros de la comunidad, y llevarla a cabo. Nada de combates, ni peligros de muerte. Nada del otro mundo. Lo malo, es que andaban escasos de ideas, no se les ocurría nada bueno que organizar. Y lo último que querían, era repetir la misma actividad de los últimos siete años pasados. Todos, excepto… uno de ellos.

De pronto, Shino tomó la palabra.

–Yo tengo una sugerencia.

Al instante, todos voltearon con ilusión a ver a ver al maestro de los insectos, esperando ansiosos su propuesta.

–Propongo que hagamos una… carrera de escarabajos.

Apenas escucharon la idea, las quijadas de todos cayeron al suelo. ¿_Una carrera de escarabajos? ¿Que clase de idea es esa?_ Pensaron todos mientras observaban incrédulos al Aburame, intentando encontrarle el sentido a su propuesta.

–¡Olvídalo! – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Ignorando la propuesta anterior, todos cruzaron de brazos y continuaron pensando en una buena idea. De pronto, cierta kunoichi de cabellos dorados se paró en el acto, y con la sonrisa en el rostro, soltó otra propuesta.

–¿Qué opinan de un concurso de belleza? – propuso sonriente Ino.

Al instante, los shinobis la observaron sorprendido. La idea parecía interesante, solo que…

–¿Concurso de belleza? – Replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa Sakura – Seguro lo dices porque piensas que ganarías fácil, no es cierto, ¿Ino-cerda?

–¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, frente de marquesina? – pronto una vena se saltó en la frente de ojos azulados. – Estoy segura de que te ganaría.

–¿A si? – retó despectiva la de cabellos rosados. – Yo no apostaría…

La discusión continuó acalorada entre las kunoichis, quienes por poco se agarraban a los golpes. Los demás estuvieron a punto de traerles una piscina de plástico con lodo, un par de camisetas blancas pequeñas y una manguera para rociarlas con agua.

–Creo que lo del concurso de belleza queda descartado. Lo que menos queremos, es que todas las kunoichis se terminen peleando como estas dos. – comentó Shikamaru, a lo que todos asintieron. – ¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

–Yo solo quiero decir que… los escarabajos no son tan escandalosos. – susurró por lo bajo el Aburame, pero lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por todos.

Todos miraron con extrañeza al Aburame, para luego ignorarlo.

El silencio inundó el ambiente por largos minutos, hasta que de pronto Tenten tomó la palabra:

–¿Qué tal un concurso de tiro al blanco?

Al escuchar su propuesta, los demás shinobis la observaron incrédulos. Luego, cada uno sacó sus kunais de sus bolsillos y los arrojaron contra un bool que tenían frente a ellos, como material del campo de entrenamiento. Todos le dieron en el blanco, como era de esperarse. Después de todo, siendo una aldea Ninja, ¿Quién podía fallar al tiro al blanco?

–Creo que eso fue más que suficiente para descartar tu sugerencia, Tenten – comentó Neji, mientras recorría el manual y reglamento de actividades. – a demás, las normas dicen que debemos pensar en una actividad que no incluya el uso de nuestras habilidades Ninja.

Todos asintieron en el acto, y la experta en armas chasqueó decepcionada.

–¿Otra sugerencia? – volvió a preguntar Shikamaru.

Otros largos e incómodos minutos de silencio inundaron el ambiente. De pronto, una voz bastante entusiasta se oyó hablar.

–¡Que tal un concurso de mascotas! – ofreció un sonriente Kiba, quien estaba sentado al lado de su mascota Akamaru, quien ya estaba sentado en pose ganadora.

El castaño resopló ante la idea, que al parecer era buena. Sin embargo, él ya tenía en mente un plan para hacerla caer.

–La idea es buena Kiba, pero… ¿Y qué va a pasar con las personas que no tengan mascotas?

Cierto. La idea de la actividad extra era que todos pudieran participar.

Antes que Kiba pudiera contestar, una voz se le adelanto.

–Todos pueden conseguir escarabajos, son fáciles de conseguir.

Irritado, Shikamaru volteó hacia Shino para desestimar su oferta.

–¿Una carrera de escarabajos? ¿Acaso lo dices en serio? – el tono en la voz del genio del clan Nara hizo ver a todos su desagrado por la idea. Sin embargo, al parecer, cierto shinobi no pensaba igual que él.

–A mi no me parece tan mala la idea. – comentó Naruto, mientras cogía un bicho en su mano. – Yo ya hasta conseguí mi escarabajo.

–Naruto… – el Aburame se acercó con curiosidad hacia él. – Me temo que… eso que tienes en la mano, no es un escarabajo.

–¿A no? – preguntó confundido el rubio, para luego volver a mirar a su mano. No, eso definitivamente no era un escarabajo. Esas antenas, y ese cuerpo rojizo, y esas alas a punto de partir al vuelo... – ¡Una cucaracha!

Al instante, el rubio arrojó el insecto por los aires, y luego corrió hacia el servicio de limpieza para lavarse las manos.

Shikamaru negó con aires de reproche, para luego voltearse hacia los demás.

–¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

A la vez, le llegaron tres sugerencias más.

–¿¡Que tal un concurso de quien come más!? – exclamó un sonriente Chouji.

–¡Que tal un concurso de vencidas! – ofreció una entusiasta Sakura, quien ya se estaba remangando las mangas de su blusa para exhibir los músculos de su brazo.

–Hagamos un concurso de pintura. – propuso cierto shinobi de rostro pálido y mirada inexpresiva, al que todos se quedaron mirando, con bastante confusión.

¿Quién es este tipo? Se preguntaron a la vez, sin dejar de verlo. Apenas recordaban haberlo visto una vez, en los baños termales del hotel Matsumoto. Y en esa ocasión, si más no lo recordaan bien, les dijo algo sobre medírselas para ver quien la tenía más grande, y…

–¿¡Tú otra vez?! – retó un molesto Naruto. – ¿¡Acaso nos estás acosando?!

Antes que pudiera continuar, los otros varones ya habían echado a patadas al intruso.

–Chicos, creo que es mejor dejar en claro que no podemos buscar una actividad que evidencie favoritismo a ninguno de los clanes. – explicó serio el castaño, para que todos pudieran entenderlo.

Los shinobis asintieron al entender las palabras del castaño, y pronto se quedaron en silencio.

–Repito, ¿Alguna sugerencia… que no presente favoritismo a ningún clan?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo hasta que de pronto, cierto shinobi de mallas verdes apretadas y enormes cejas, se levantó entusiasta, y habló.

–¡Que tal un concurso de carreras de autos! – propuso un entusiasta Rock Lee.

–Sii, claro – dijo en tono despectivo Neji. – Solo quedaría un detalle por resolver. – esperó que su compañero volteara a verlo, para luego destrozar sus ilusiones. –.En Konoha, y por si no lo sabías, aún no se han inventado los automóviles.

–¡¡¡Nooo!!! – El chico de las mallas apretadas gritó con fuerza y tuvo que contener las lágrimas, para luego caer de rodillas en extremo de la habitación, culpándose por no haber sido capaz de hacer brillar la llama de su juventud en el momento preciso.

Por su parte, Neji se limitó a ignorar a su amigo. Después de todo, él siempre se portaba así Esa, se podría decir, era una actitud "normal" en él.

–Los escarabajos si existen en nuestro mundo Ninja. – comentó nuevamente Shino, quien ya estaba por sacar de sus casillas a Shikamaru.

–¿Mas sugerencias? – preguntó nuevamente el castaño, ignorando las palabras del Aburame.

–Y que tal… – intervino tímidamente una kunoichi de ojos nacarados. – si hacemos un concurso de cocina.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la propuesta de Hinata. Podía no ser la mejor idea del mundo, pero al menos, era la propuesta más sensata que había escuchado ese día. Y por eso mismo, debía desacreditarla en el acto. Sin embargo, antes de que dijera algo, otros dos se le adelantaron.

–Eso es demasiado peligroso. – afirmó serio Sasuke.

–Lo mismo digo. – se le unió a sus palabras Neji.

–¿Peligroso? – preguntaron todos a la vez.

–Si. – afirmó convencido el Uchiha. – ¿Que acaso nunca has probado la comida de Sakura?

–¿O la de Tenten? – agregó el Hyuuga.

Al instante, ambos se ganaron las miradas de odio de las féminas de sus respectivos equipos. Pero esto les tuvo sin cuidado a ambos.

Por otro lado, y en ese mismo momento, Shikamaru tuvo un no muy grato recuerdo. Dos años atrás, se había corrido el rumor de que Sasuke solo se casaría con una chica que supiera cocinar; y como era de esperarse, casi de inmediato, Ino puso en práctica sus pobres dotes culinarias, haciendo pastelitos. La rubia cocinó con esmero sus pequeñas "bombas nucleares", pero como no encontraba nadie que quisiera probarlas, lo utilizó a él conejillo de indias. Diablos, aún recordaba con terror ese día. Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en el baño de su casa, que hasta se había memorizado las manchas en las losetas del suelo.

–Lo siento Hinata. – habló con pesar Shikamaru. – Tu idea parecía ser buena, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a provocar una intoxicación masiva en toda la ciudad con la comida de… – observó a su compañera, quien lo estaba mirando furiosa. Eso le hizo pensar dos veces, antes de hablar. – de "ciertas" kunoichis que no saben cocinar bien.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, se le adelantó el Aburame.

–Los escarabajos no causan infecciones estomacales… si no te los comes. – puntualizó.

Volvieron al punto de partida, y cada uno comenzó a buscar una alternativa, sin mucho éxito.

El tiempo pasó volando frente a ellos, y lo que eran minutos pronto se convirtieron en horas. El sol se puso frente a ellos y el día se convirtió en noche. Los cantos de los pájaros pronto fueron reemplazados por el ruido de los grillos, y pronto el cansancio de hizo presente en todos ellos.

Shikamaru resopló fingiéndose decepcionado ante la derrota. Pero en el fondo, estaba más que satisfecho. _Así que fue así como mis predecesores lo lograron, sacando lo negativo de cada buena idea que saliera a flote_, se dijo a sí mismo antes de hablar.

–Bueno, en vista que no hay otra sugerencia, tendremos que repetir lo mismo del año pasado.

–¿Otra vez lo mismo? – preguntaron decepcionados los presentes.

–Oh, vamos chicos, tiene que haber algo mejor que "eso". – afirmó a modo de queja Ino.

–Si, tiene que haber otra cosa que podamos hacer. – agregó una decepcionada Sakura.

–Lo siento mucho chicos. – Habló Shikamaru con tono de decepción fingido – pero vamos a tener que repetir, por octava vez, el campeonato nacional de… Shōgi

Los demás resoplaron molestos y decepcionados ante la idea. Nuevamente, iban a tener que enfrentarse todos en ese aburrido torneo de Shōgi, y todo por culpa de ellos mismos, porque no pudieron pensar en una mejor idea. O al menos, eso era lo que pensaban.

Decepcionados, los shinobis asintieron ante la decisión que acababan de tomar, y partieron hacia sus hogares para descansar.

Solo uno se quedó en el lugar, aún pensativo…

–Yo solo quería una actividad en la no pudiera ganar Shikamaru. – soltó en un suspiro Shino, antes de retirarse.

.

* * *

-Fin-

Disculpen la infinita tardanza con este fic, que prácticamente lo tenía abandonado. Pero gracias a los acosos de cierta lectora, (Hola Paufi) y a su revisión previa, aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste.

Comentarios, dudas, y acosos, pueden pasar a la sección reviews.

Pd. Shiruvesutaa es la traducción en japonés de Silvestre, el gato de los Looney Toons.

Pd 2. La escena adicional está dedicada a Nara Shikamaru, espero no les moleste.


	11. 10: Enfrentándonos a nosotros mismos

_**Advertencia previa al capítulo**__**:**_ En este capítulo, Sakura y Shikamaru serán un poquito más fuertes de lo que eran antes del shippuden. Solo lo aclaro para que no se malinterprete.

_

* * *

_

Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Capitulo 10 – La misión: Enfrentándonos a nosotros mismos**

.

_La situación era desesperante. La adorable mascota de Taiki los había hecho pedazos, y ellos apenas le habían hecho un par de rasguños. Naruto había sido lanzado por los aires, Sakura apenas se podía mantener en pie; y aunque Shikamaru y Neji aún pudieran aguantarse en pie un poco más, no iban a durar mucho. Pero al menos, la paliza recibida le había servido al Hyuuga para encontrar un plan para vencer a Shiro. Un plan que, aunque no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, tendría que aplicar._

_Resignado, Neji giró hacia donde estaba su prima, y la observó serio. La golpiza recibida por Shiro le había bastado para darse cuenta que, incluso con las habilidades del Nara para detener a la bestia con su sombra, se requería más que la fuerza extrema de Sakura y las cantidades ilimitadas de chacra de Naruto para vencerlo. Para lograr su objetivo, necesitaba de las habilidades de otro Hyuuga que luchara a su lado. La necesitaba a ella._

–_Hinata, te necesito aquí, y ahora._

Apenas dio la orden, su prima levantó la mirada y, con la decisión marcada en los ojos, avanzó hacia él. Aquello lo dejó sorprendido. La única vez que la había visto así, fue cuando ambos se enfrentaron en los combates chunnin, y justo luego de las palabras de aliento de Naruto. En aquella ocasión, ella entregó todo su valor y coraje en el campo de batalla, pero no bastó para derrotarlo; y él, cegado por su odio estúpido, se comportó como un idiota, lo que tampoco le sirvió de mucho.

Pero ahora no era momento para retroceder en el tiempo y volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado. Era el momento de demostrar que ambos habían superado todo eso. Era el momento de que pelearan juntos, uno al lado del otro.

–¡Cuidado!

La advertencia de Shikamaru le llegó justo en el momento preciso que el monstruo levantaba una de sus patas hacia él. A tiempo, logró salvarse de terminar siendo aplastado contra el suelo, para luego caer a unos metros del lugar, respirando agitado.

Hinata se tensó al ver la difícil respiración de su primo, quien lucía bastante agotado; luego volteó hacia la retaguardia, para ver a Sakura curando las heridas de Naruto. Y en ese momento, un temor la invadió. ¿Si ninguno ellos dos no habían podido contra ese monstruo, Qué iba a poder hacer ella?

–Neji, explícale rápido el plan a Hinata. – las palabras de Shikamaru interrumpieron sus pensamientos. – yo entretengo al gatito feo.

–Entendido. – contestó su primo.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el Nara desapareció de su presencia para aparecer luego sobre unos árboles, con kunais en ambas manos y sellos explosivos atados en ellas. Lo observaron lanzarse hacia los pies de la criatura, y poco después pudieron sentir como el piso temblaba ante una infinidad de explosiones, que removieron la tierra alrededor de ellos y los ocultaron hábilmente.

Tenían que aprovechar el poco tiempo que Shikamaru les había dado para hablar.

–HInata-sama, dígame... ¿Ha estado viendo la pelea con su Byakugan activado?

–Si. – contestó ella.

–Entonces, habrá notado que la estructura física de Shiro cambia constantemente, al igual que su flujo de chacra, que tarda en mutar unos…

–Diez segundos. – se adelantó a completar las palabras de su primo. Sí, había estado atenta.

–Ehhh… – Neji tardó un poco en reaccionar, sorprendido que su prima hubiera notado también el detalle. – Sí, diez segundos, y en ese tiempo, nosotros dos debemos poder anular todos sus puntos de chacra con el juuken.

Al instante, Hinata comenzó a sacar cuentas mentalmente. Pronto se tensó.

–Pero… ¿Bastará con diez segundos?

–Si lo hacemos juntos, sí. – explicó él. – yo ya he intentado solo, pero apenas he logrado golpear la mitad de su cuerpo. Necesito que usted se encargue de la otra mitad en ese tiempo.

Al escucharlo, Hinata palideció. Lo que le estaba pidiendo Neji, era imposible. Si él apenas había logrado golpear la mitad de sus puntos de chacra en diez minutos, ¿Cómo iba a ser ella capaz hacer lo mismo, con la otra mitad? Para lograr eso, tendría que moverse a la misma velocidad de él, algo fuera de sus capacidades.

–Yo… no sé si pueda…

–Tiene que poder, Hinata-sama. – le cortó el shinobi, mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. – Yo estoy seguro de que usted puede.

Neji observó a su prima intentando transmitirle en esa mirada toda la confianza que ella necesitaba, porque sabía que ella necesitaba eso. Conocía demasiado a Hinata como para saber que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos; otra vez ese sentimiento de inferioridad que tantas veces la había hecho retroceder estaba volviendo a aflorar en su interior. Y él no podía permitir que eso pasara; no, cuando la vida de ambos, y de el resto de sus amigos, estaban en juego. Hinata tendría que superar ese complejo de inferioridad cueste lo que cueste, o ambos morirían en el intento.

–¿Y… como vamos a detenerlo, por diez segundos?

–Shikamaru se va a encargar de…

Antes que pudiera terminar de hablar, escucharon el grito de advertencia del Nara. Levantaron la mirada, y a tiempo, lograron evadir un par de árboles que habían sido lanzados contra ellos, por la bestia. Para cuando reaccionaron, el castaño ya estaba al lado de ambos.

–Cuando tú digas, Neji.

El de ojos nacarados volteó a ver a su prima, y ésta asintió. Ella aún tenía sus dudas y temores, pero lo iba a intentar. Por él.

Decididos, ambos Hyuuga ejecutaron una serie de símbolos, y luego, con sus voces combinadas, invocaron su Kekke Genkai.

–¡Byakugan!

Las venas alrededor de los ojos tanto de Neji como de Hinata se ensancharon, y en menos de un segundo su visión se amplió hasta más allá de la visión humana normal. Por un momento, pudieron ver la violenta batalla que se estaba desarrollando entre Taiki y el Hatake, a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, pero tuvieron que ignorarla rápidamente. En ese momento, tenían otro problema que resolver: un problema grande, peludo, y de fuerza monstruosa.

Neji analizó la estructura de la criatura. Tal y como lo habían planeado con Shikamaru, Shiro comenzó a regenerarse luego de recibir los golpes de las explosiones, y ahora, solo quedaba esperar hasta que estuviera estable, y aprovechar los diez segundos que restaran antes de que volviera a cambiar.

–¡Ahora!

Al recibir la orden, Shikamaru hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos, y luego se quedó en posición estática, mientras su sombra iba creciendo por el suelo, en dirección hacia la del monstruo. Apenas llegó a su objetivo, la criatura no se pudo mover.

El Nara no iba a durar mucho en esa situación, solo unos cuantos segundos. Pero mientras fueran al menos diez, serían más que suficiente.

–Listo. – hablo el castaño con la voz forzada.

El enorme monstruo rugió e intentó moverse, pero no pudo. Estaba atrapado.

Y en ese momento, Hinata y Neji se lanzaron contra él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tras el campo de batalla, Sakura aun se encontraba curando de las heridas de Naruto, cuando de pronto éste abrió los ojos de par en par y se levanto de golpe.

El movimiento del rubio fue tan rápido, que la Haruno no pudo evadirlo a tiempo, y ambos terminaron estrellándose de frente, en un sonoro golpe.

–Aouch. – Se quejó el rubio, algo mareado – Siento… como si hubiera golpeado contra una enorme pared rosada.

Al instante, la de cabellos rosados reaccionó, molesta.

–¿¡Que dijiste!? – gritó una enfurecida Sakura, con el puño levantado y una mirada asesina.

Le tomó otro segundo al Ninja hiperactivo antes de despertarse del todo, y darse cuenta que había pasado. _Y con quien había chocado._

–Sakura-chan… – dijo con voz temerosa, al verla tan molesta. – no lo dije en serio… de verás.

Naruto se preparó para recibir el golpe de gracia por parte de su amiga, pero este no llegó. En circunstancias normales, hubiera recibido tremenda paliza por parte de la Haruno, pero justo antes de que eso ocurriera, fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de un anciano molesto.

–¡Exijo que me suelten ahora mismo!

Sakura inclinó la cabeza a un lado para poder ver por detrás de Naruto, y se encontró con la imagen de un anciano rabioso que no dejaba de quejarse en forma molesta. Luego volvió el rostro a la altura de su compañero de equipo, y lo interrogó

–¿Quién es ese viejo? – Preguntó despectiva. Apenas lo había escuchado unos pocos segundos, y ya comenzaba a odiarlo.

–Ese tipo… – señaló hacia atrás el Uzumaki, sin siquiera voltear a verlo. – es el culpable de que estemos aquí, a punto de ser comidos por un enorme gato feo.

Al escuchar eso, el mayor trago saliva y no quiso agregar más.

–¿Y el que está a su lado? – continuó preguntando la de cabellos rosados. – ¿Es ése el señor Matsumoto?

Naruto se disponía a contestar la pregunta de Sakura, cuando de pronto unos ruidos desde el campo de batalla los alertaron.

De inmediato todos dieron la vuelta, para encontrarse con la imagen de Neji y Hinata volando por los aires, con el cuerpo del varón cubriendo hábilmente el de su prima, para luego terminar cayendo pesados contra el suelo. Al instante, buscaron entre los alrededores, y pudieron encontrar a Shikamaru parado sobre un árbol, con una serie de sellos explosivos en sus manos. De seguro, la primera tentativa de anular los puntos de chacra de Shiro había fallado.

–¿Por qué no van a ayudarlos? – la pregunta del señor Matsumoto cogió desprevenidos a ambos menores.

–Porque no podemos. – contestó Sakura. – Neji nos pidió que nos quedáramos y cuidáramos de ustedes dos.

–Así que es eso… – suspiró con pesar el mayor. – ya veo.

Regresaron las miradas al campo de batalla, y pudieron ver como los Hyuuga se incorporaban lentamente. Al parecer, y a pesar de los cuidados de su primo, Hinata se había lastimado una pierna. Y Neji tenía un sangrado en su sien izquierda, cerca al sello de su frente el cual estaba a vista de todos.

De pronto, Sakura se levantó.

–Están heridos… – dijo con preocupación, pero justo cuando se disponía a ir a auxiliarlos, fue detenida a tiempo por Naruto.

–Espera. – le detuvo el rubio, con un tono de voz nada común en él. – Aún no estas en condición de pelear. Por ahora, solo podemos confiar en ellos.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que el rubio tenía razón, y se quedó donde estaba.

Por su parte, Matsumoto observó con preocupación cómo la pequeña Hinata se esforzaba en mantenerse en pie, con el dolor marcado en su rostro. Recordó las palabras duras que él la había dicho minutos atrás, y la forma suave y delicada en la que ella le había contestado. Y por algún motivo que no supo explicar, se sintió preocupado por ella.

–Esa niña… – titubeó antes de hablar. – no creo que dure mucho en combate.

El tono en la voz del mayor no le gustó en nada al rubio hiperactivo.

–Hinata-chan es una mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta. – se apresuró en comentar.

–Pero se le ve tan frágil….

–Eso lo dice porque no sabe nada acerca de ella.

La duda en el rostro del mayor hizo evidente que no entendía a que se refería Naruto.

–Hinata no es cualquier kunoichi, señores… – se apresuró Sakura en hablar, para luego voltear hacia el campo de batalla. – ella es la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de la Hoja.

Pronto el más anciano bufó en tono despectivo.

–¡Bah! Una heredera….

–¡Hey, no hablen así de Hinata-chan! – exclamó molesto Naruto. – Ella es mucho más que eso.

–¿Y qué más deberíamos saber? – continuó hablando el más anciano. – Debe ser igual al idiota éste que tengo de sobrino, que hasta perdió el tesoro de la familia en una estúpida apuesta.

–¡Ya le dije que no estaba! – explicó a su favor Matsumoto. – ¡Probablemente nunca existió!

Pronto Sakura volteó molesta a ver al anciano. Si antes no le había tomado en estima, ahora tenía muchas ganas de darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pero no podía hacer eso. Lástima.

–Hinata nació como la heredera del clan Hyuuga. – continuó hablando. – pero… en su familia no le tienen mucha estima. Nada ha sido fácil para ella.

–¿Y porqué eso? – preguntó confuso el señor Matsumoto. – Digo, si es la heredera… ¿Por qué la iban a tratar mal?

–Eso es porque no son más que unos idiotas que…

–¡NA-RU-TO! – gritó molesta la Haruno. – ¿Quieres callarte y dejarme continuar?

La mirada furiosa de la ninja médico bastó para que el rubio se quedara callado.

–Bien, como decía… – la kunoichi pensó unos segundos antes de continuar. – Sí, Hinata es la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea de la Hoja, pero no por eso ha tenido una vida fácil. – respiró hondo antes de continuar. – Su padre siempre le ha exigido más de lo normal desde que era pequeña, y un día, y al ver que ella no cumplía con sus expectativas, se negó a seguir entrenándola y la dejó al cuidado de los jounnins de la academia ninja. – la Haruno tomó aire antes de continuar. – Para Hinata no debe haber sido nada fácil que su propio padre le dijera que no servía como ninja. Eso, a la larga, le creó un sentimiento de inferioridad tal, que hasta ahora no ha podido superar.

Al instante, el señor Matsumoto volteó la mirada hacia la menor, sorprendido. Él siempre había sido criado para ser la cabeza de su familia, y nunca nadie lo había tomado por inferior, o lo había rechazado. No como lo habían hecho con Hinata. Eso debía ser, realmente, doloroso.

Pronto, recordó las palabras que él le había dicho, poco antes…. _"Tú que sabes, pequeña. Por tu forma de ser, de seguro has vivido siempre en una burbuja rosada en donde todos te protegen, sobre todo ese primo tuyo." _Que equivocado había estado.

–¿Y qué hay con su primo? – se adelantó a preguntar el más anciano. – Él no parece tener ningún complejo de inferioridad ni nada por el estilo.

–El caso de Neji es tanto o peor que el de Hinata.

Las palabras de Sakura dejaron aún más sorprendidos a los dos ancianos. Si lo que había escuchado de Hinata era ya de por sí bastante malo, ¿Qué tanto peor podía ser lo que les faltaba oír acerca de Neji?

Antes que Sakura pudiera comenzar, Naruto se le adelantó.

–Neji ha perdido mucho por culpa de esa estúpida separación de ramas de su familia.

–¿Separación? – preguntaron ambos mayores a la vez.

–Souke y bouke. – retomó la palabra Sakura. – los Hyuuga separan a sus miembros de su clan en dos ramas; la rama principal y la secundaria. ¿Ven la marca en la frente de Neji? – al instante, los mayores asintieron. – ésa es la marca que distingue al bouke, la rama secundaria del clan.

Al escuchar las palabras de la Haruno, los mayores quedaron boquiabiertos. Esos dos niños, que parecían ser tan apegados y tan protectores el uno del otro, venían de una familia aun peor que la suya. Al menos, en su familia no marcaban a los desterrados con sellos en la frente.

–Y eso no es todo. – continuó hablando la de cabellos rosados. – Pueda que ahora ellos se lleven bien, pero por años estuvieron alejados. Neji odiaba a Hinata y al souke. – la mirada de sorpresa de los ancianos le motivó a continuar. –Todo comenzó cuando el padre de Neji fue sacrificado por el bien de la rama principal, por el padre de Hinata…

–Pero eso no justifica que haya intentado matarla. – cortó serio el Uzumaki. – nada le daba derecho a Neji de culpar a Hinata por lo que pasó.

A los mayores casi se les desorbitaron los ojos al escuchar las dos últimas frases dichas por los shinobis. ¿Sacrificio? ¿Intento de asesinato? Uff, eso en definitiva sobrepasaba con creces a la familia Matsumoto. Estaban ansiosos por escuchar el resto, cuando unos gritos los alertaron.

Al parecer, el segundo intento de los Hyuuga también había fallado.

.

* * *

Regresando al campo de batalla…

–¡Hinata-sama! ¡Cuidado!.

El grito de Neji advirtió a su prima justo antes que Shiro la atrapara con una de sus patas, y a tiempo logró escapar, antes de terminar estampando contra un árbol tras ella.

Hinata cayó al suelo justo al lado de Neji, quien rápidamente acudió a su ayuda, sirviéndole de soporte para que ella continuara de pie. Agitados y cansados, observaron a la criatura con molestia y frustración. _"Esto no está funcionando"_, se dijo Neji al ver el estado lamentable en el que se encontraban ambos. _"No lo estoy logrando… no soy tan… rápida como él"_ se dijo Hinata en tono de reproche.

Acababan de fallar su segundo intento en detener a Shiro, y por poco. A demás, esta vez le había tomado a la criatura solo nueve segundos en cambiar su estructura física, y ambos se habían dado cuenta del detalle. Si hubiera tardado los diez segundos que ellos habían estimado, lo hubieran logrado, pero con nueve segundos, Hinata no había alcanzado a acabar con su mitad. Y con un par de vías aún libres de chacra, la criatura había logrado reestructurar su constitución física y su red de chacra.

Tal vez, si lo volvían a intentar…

–¡Muévanse!

El grito de Shikamaru les llegó a tiempo, justo antes que la criatura golpeara con fuerza sobre ellos. El genio del clan Hyuuga logró coger a su prima por la cintura, y con el brazo de ella ya sobre su hombro, saltó a tiempo para evitar el golpe.

Cayeron a un lugar despejado y, a tiempo para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento.

–Tiene que haber… otra forma. – dijo con voz entrecortada Hinata.

–Si la hay, aun no la he podido ver. – contestó a secas Neji.

–Es que... no es natural que cambie su estructura de chacra tan fácilmente. – continuó la Hyuuga. – debe estar sacrificando algo para poder hacer eso.

Las palabras de la de ojos nacarados pronto cobraron sentido para su primo. Eso tenía sentido. Para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Shiro debía estar sacrificando algo, pero… ¿Qué podría ser? Volvió a ver a la criatura frente a ellos, y pudo ver que se movía en forma más lenta. Torpe. Incluso, notó que, aunque pareciese difícil de creer, estaba más pequeña que antes, aunque aún se veía enorme. A demás, ahora le tomaba menos tiempo…

–¿Ya te diste cuenta? – volvió a tomar la palabra Hinata. – Está más… pequeño, por eso… es que esta, ahora tarda menos en cambiar...

Neji recapacitó las palabras dichas por su prima. Bien, si eso era cierto, Shiro estaba comenzando a sacrificar parte de su tamaño y fuerza para poder mutar más rápido. Eso tenía sentido. Con menos tamaño, debía ser más fácil cambiar su estructura interna. Sin embargo, eso también des daba una ventaja a ellos. Con menos espacio para recorrer, sería más fácil anular sus puntos de chacra en menor tiempo. Solo tenían que calcular bien su tiempo.

El único problema, es que ambos ya estaban bastante cansados.

–Tenemos que pedirles a Naruto y a Sakura que nos releven.

Neji entrecerró los ojos y, siendo consciente de la situación en la que estaban, tuvo que admitir que su prima tenía razón. Ellos necesitaban al menos un minuto de descanso, y solo lo iban a obtener siendo reemplazados. A demás, si más no recordaba, Sakura había traído consigo algunas medicinas en su maleta, lo que podría servirle de utilidad.

Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada, para encontrarse a Shikamaru justo sobre ellos. De seguro, él también había pensado lo mismo. Luego de observar su mirada de aprobación, Neji sacó de su bolsillo unos sellos explosivos, y los lanzó a los pies de la criatura.

Las explosiones les dieron la oportunidad perfecta de escapar.

* * *

Sakura estaba a punto de contarles a los ancianos los detalles de la historia de Neji, cuando los vieron llegar hacia ellos.

–¿Naruto ya se recuperó? – fue lo primero que preguntó Neji.

–Si. – respondió el rubio, bastante entusiasta. – Y ya estoy listo, ¡De veras!

Neji volteó hacia el Uzumaki, y se quedó sorprendido. _"¿Cómo rayos hace el baka para nunca cansarse?"_. Sacudió la cabeza antes de continuar.

–Entonces, necesitamos que distraigas al "gato" por unos instantes.

–Pero… ¿Él solo? – preguntó preocupada Hinata. – ¿No debería ir Sakura con él?

–Sakura irá a apoyarlo después, primero necesito que cure tus heridas.

–Primero debería curar la que tienes en la cabeza, Neji. – se adelantó a hablar la Haruno. – está peor que las heridas de Hinata.

–No hay tiempo. – la voz del Hyuuga sonó tajante. No hizo falta preguntar más.

Al instante, Naruto se puso en pie y, convocando a sus clones de sombra, se lanzó al ataque.

.

Sakura aun se encontraba curando las heridas de Hinata, cuando de pronto, una voz los distrajo

–La preocupación por la cabeza del clan, aún la recuerdo. – dijo en tono despectivo el señor Mitsukari. – ¿Saben? cuando era apenas un niño, recuerdo cómo toda la familia saltaba ante cualquier rasguño de mi hermano mayor, el padre de éste inútil. – mencionó señalando a su sobrino. – y de alguna manera yo siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos.

Estaban por ignorar las palabras del más anciano, cuando de pronto, algo llamó su atención. "La cabeza del clan…"

–¿Qué… que quiso decir con eso de… la cabeza del clan? – preguntó confundida Hinata.

–Debimos habernos dado cuenta antes. – intervino el señor Matsumoto. – La actitud formal del muchacho, y ese título de respeto que usa al dirigirse hacia ti, pequeña…– luego volteó hacia el Hyuuga, quien lo observaba con la mirada seria. – Dime, ¿Por eso te preocupas tanto por tu prima? ¿Acaso el clan te castigaría si algo le pasaba a ella?

Neji sintió que enrojecía de la cólera, antes de contestar.

–Eso no es de su incumbencia.

Unos gritos desde el campo de batalla llamaron pronto la atención de todos. Al parecer, la pelea comenzaba a dificultársele a Naruto. Era hora de mandar refuerzos, y aunque Sakura también lucía bastante cansada, era mejor que nada.

–Ve con él. – Le dijo Hinata a su amiga, al ver su preocupación.

La Haruno observó de reojo a Neji, y al ver el asentimiento de él, corrió hacia el campo de batalla.

Y pronto, pudieron escuchar una serie de golpes impactando contra el suelo.

.

Apenas quedaron a solas, Hinata se apresuró hacia la maleta de Sakura y cogió unas vendas para poder cubrir la herida que tenía Neji en la cabeza. Terminó de curar y vendar la herida, y luego cogió el protector ninja de su primo con la intención de enrollarlo en su frente y sujetar con él las vendas, cuando de pronto, las palabras del más anciano le distrajeron.

–Y dime… pequeña, – habló en tono desdeñoso. – ¿Estás cubriendo la herida de tu primo porque de verdad te preocupa, o porque te da vergüenza ver la marca que tu familia le puso en su frente?

Al instante, ambos Hyuuga abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, y voltearon a ver a los mayores. ¿Qué rayos les habían dicho Sakura y Naruto acerca de ellos, y de la marca del pájaro enjaulado?

–Ya se los dije antes. – habló Neji, en un tono aún más hosco que antes. – eso no es de su incumbencia.

La mirada furiosa en su primo hizo que Hinata desistiera de agregar algo más. Pero eso no iba a bastar para callar a los más adultos…

–No me asustas, niño, He visto cosas peores que tu cara, ¿Sabes? – replicó en anciano, antes de continuar. – a demás, me extraña que te moleste tanto mi actitud. En realidad, deberías entender por lo que he pasado, después de todo, no somos muy diferentes…

Esta vez, quien se levantó molesta fue Hinata.

–¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él no se parece en nada a usted!

La seguridad en la voz de Hinata, tan poco usual en ella, impactó a todos los presentes. Pero por sobre todo, dejó estupefacto a Neji. El genio se quedó observando a su prima, y por un momento se sintió alagado al verla defendiéndolo de esa manera. Pero pronto su mirada se entristeció. Él no merecía que ella lo defendiera.

–Él tiene razón, Hinata-sama. – Dijo con voz entrecortada, mientras sacaba el frasco de medicina del bolso de Sakura – yo… soy como él, o al menos, alguna vez lo fui.

–Te equivocas, Neji. – esta vez, el tono de voz de Hinata sorprendió aún más a su primo. – tú no te pareces a él. – dijo señalando al anciano. – ustedes dos son muy diferentes. A él, solo lo movía la ambición por dinero y poder, en cambio, lo tuyo fue… – cayó al darse cuenta que estaba tocando un tema delicado.

–¿Es sobre lo que le pasó a su padre? – la voz del señor Matsumoto hizo que los menores abrieran la boca de la sorpresa. – ¿Sabes? ese sí que es un buen motivo para querer matar a alguien… – comentó hiriente mientras observaba a su tío, quien en el acto desvió la mirada.

Las palabras del mayor afectaron más de lo esperado a ambos, sobre todo a Neji. _"¿Cómo rayos sabían eso?"_, se preguntó molesto. ¿Cómo podían saber sobre lo de su padre? ¿Y lo de intentar matar a…? _Maldición_. En ese instante, el Hyuuga se sintió más expuesto que nunca. No le gustaba para nada tener que recordar esos episodios de su vida, momentos de los que se avergonzaba enormemente.

Naruto pagaría por su falta de discreción.

–No tenemos por qué darles explicaciones de nuestras vidas. – cortó la conversación a secas. No quería escuchar más. –Hinata-sama, debemos partir.

El menor se intentó levantar, pero tambaleó un poco y cayó. Maldijo por lo bajo, y se dispuso a intentarlo nuevamente, cuando su prima apareció a su lado y lo cogió de la mano.

–Aún no estás del todo bien, oniisan – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – deberías descansar.

–Estoy perfectamente – contestó él, desviando la mirada para evitar mirar a su prima a los ojos, justo cuando estaba mintiendo. En verdad, no estaba nada bien.

–Pero… acabas de tomar la medicina de la maleta de Sakura, ¿Cierto? – el Hyuuga se apresuró en asentir. – Entonces, según las instrucciones, necesitas descansar por lo menos tres minutos, antes de que surta efecto.

Al instante, Neji observó irritado el reverso del frasco, en donde estaban escritas las instrucciones. Su prima tenía razón. La medicina tomaba tres minutos en recorrer el torrente sanguíneo del paciente, y hasta que no pasara ese tiempo, él no sentiría ninguna mejora. Aún se sentía débil, y no tenía sentido lanzarse al ataque en ese estado. Eso no solo pondría en riesgo su vida, sino que también pondría en riesgo la vida de Hinata, y de los demás. No le quedaba otra, debía esperar.

A demás, a Sakura y a Naruto no parecía estar yéndoles tan mal, después de todo. O bueno, al menos aún seguían de pie, y ninguno había sido lanzado por los aires, aún.

El genio del bouke resopló resignado antes de volver a caer en el suelo, con la mirada hacia el suelo. Hinata hizo lo mismo que su primo y se sentó a su lado, observándolo.

.

Los ancianos continuaron mirando a los menores, bastante sorprendidos. No conocían del todo su historia, sin embargo, lo que habían oído les bastaba para hacerse una idea de lo que les habían tocado vivir a cada uno de ellos. En definitiva la vida de los pequeños había sido mucho peor que las de ellos, y apenas eran unos niños a los que les faltaba mucho más por vivir.

De pronto, las palabras de Hinata cobraron sentido.

"_No todo es lo que parece. Nosotros hemos atravesado por mucho para llegar hasta donde estamos". __"No es la edad lo que nos define, señor Mitsukari. Tampoco es la familia en la que nacemos, ni el rango con el que llegamos a ella. Son nuestras acciones las que nos hacen lo que somos"_

Esos dos pequeños habían pasado por mucho dolor en sus vidas, pero aún así, continuaban avanzando, mirando hacia adelante. Pueda que aún se notara la tensión entre ambos, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que ambos estaban haciendo por superarlo. Y el simple hecho de estar intentándolo, ya de por sí era admirable.

De pronto, ambos mayores se cruzaron de miradas. Ya no había sentimientos de odio en sus ojos. Lo que había, era vergüenza. Ambos se sentían avergonzados de sí mismos y de sus acciones, y de su forma tan infantil de afrontar sus propios problemas. Y en ese momento, ambos dieron el primer paso, e hicieron las paces consigo mismos.

Quien sabe, algún día, tal vez lograrían dar el siguiente paso, y hacer las paces entre ambos…

.

Neji observaba atento hacia la batalla, mientras sostenía inconscientemente su lado derecho. El golpe que se había ganado al proteger a su prima de la caída, luego del primer ataque, comenzaba a cobrarle tarifa. Al notar el detalle, su prima se le acercó tímidamente con una pomada en sus manos, y le indicó que le mostrara el golpe. Obediente, el genio hizo lo que ella pidió, y exhibió la enorme mancha morada que se extendía sobre su piel, bastante adolorida.

Hinata cubrió con sumo cuidado, con sus blancas manos llenas de ungüento, el golpe en la piel de su primo. Pronto el roce de sus manos sobre su piel le provocó a Neji un alivio instantáneo, lo que le hizo relajarse. Y en ese momento, se quedó observándola.

La de ojos nacarados continuó concentrada en su labor, sin notar que su primo la observaba fijamente. De pronto, unos mechones traviesos de su cabello cayeron justo frente de su rostro, interrumpiéndole la vista. Los sopló al menos un par de veces, pero estos insistieron en molestarla. Y como tenía las manos ocupadas, no le quedaba más que aguantar hasta que acabara.

Neji sonrió divertido ante la molestia en su prima, algo muy poco común en ella, pero pronto se dispuso a ayudarla. Levantó lentamente su mano hacia el rostro de ella, y cogió el mechón entre sus dedos. Aquello provocó un leve sonrojo en Hinata, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada, en un intento inútil por disimular el carmín de sus mejillas. Solo logró verse más tierna.

La discusión anterior había tocado temas tan delicados para Neji, que pronto éste comenzó a divagar en lo más profundo de su interior, en su doloroso pasado. Recordó a Hinata enfrentándolo en plenos exámenes chunnin, a pesar de las pocas alternativas que tenía de ganar; y luego se recordó a sí mismo, atacándola sin piedad. En aquella ocasión, él no había sido el fuerte; al contrario, había sido un completo idiota que había actuado cegado por el odio. La única que había sido fuerte en ese momento, había sido Hinata.

–Usted es fuerte, Hinata-sama.

Las palabras de Neji los cogieron por sorpresa a ambos; tanto a Hinata, quien no se lo esperaba; como a Neji, quien no había planeado decirlas en voz alta.

–Yo… no soy tan fuerte como quisiera. – se apresuró ella a contestar.

Neji suspiró. Era hora de hacerle ver a su pequeña prima, que ella no era tan débil como pensaba.

–Se equivoca. – le corrigió rápidamente su primo. – cuando usted se lo propone, puede ser muy fuerte. Yo he sido testigo de eso.

Hinata levantó la mirada y la cruzó con la de Neji. Ella sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Se refería a su combate en los pasados exámenes chunnin. Ellos ya habían tocado ese tema, y él ya le había dicho lo sorprendido que quedó al verla tan decidida en su enfrentamiento. Pero también sabía lo mucho que le molestaba a su primo recordar aquel día. La culpa que sentía cada vez que recordaba lo mal que se había comportado con ella. Algo que ella nunca le había reprochado, pero que a él no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Y así como él siempre se esforzaba por infundirle valor, ella también se esforzaba por ayudarlo a superar aquello.

–Tu… también eres muy fuerte, Neji oniisan. – le dijo ella, mientras acercaba su mano nívea hacia el rostro de su primo. Éste se sonrojó en el acto. – Y yo confío plenamente en ti.

Las palabras de la de ojos nacarados hicieron que su primo desviara la mirada.

–Yo… no merezco su confianza, Hinata-sama.

–Te equivocas, Neji – le corrigió ella. – tú mereces toda mi confianza. En estos momentos, estoy confiando mi vida en ti. Todos lo estamos haciendo.

Al instante, Neij abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo. ¿Cómo podía ella confiar en él? ¿Cómo podía confiar "su vida" en él? ¿En alguien que había intentado matarla? ¿Acaso eso ya no contaba? Luego observó hacia el campo de batalla, y vio como sus compañeros se esforzaban por detener a Shiro, por darle unos minutos de descanso antes de que él pudiera volver a pelear. Lo que había dicho su prima era cierto, en esos momentos, todos estaban confiando su vida e él.

Suspiró y luego volvió la mirada hacia la de su prima, para quedarse perdido en sus ojos. Había cierta paz en su forma de observarlo, que por un momento, quiso creerle. Pero no podía, no podía olvidar lo que había hecho.

Antes que él dijera algo, ella se le adelantó

–Neji, yo sé… sé que hay cosas que nunca se van a poder olvidar. – le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de extender la mano hacia él, a modo de saludo. – pero si nos lo proponemos, podemos superarlas. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Neji?

El de ojos perlados observó la expresión llena de ternura en el rostro de su prima, y no pudo menos que sonreír. En aquella pose, lucia tan tierna como la primera vez que la conoció, en aquellos años en los que ambos eran solo unos niños inocentes que nada conocían del mundo ninja, ni de las diferencias de castas, ni de los sellos. Ni de la muerte.

Sabía que era imposible olvidar todo lo que él le había hecho, pero al menos, podía intentar superarlo. Tal vez, eso si era posible. La alternativa que le ofrecía Hinata sonaba tentadora.

–Yo… – titubeó antes extender la mano, y aceptara el gesto de su prima. – Creo que, que podemos intentarlo.

Al escuchar la respuesta de su primo, Hinata esbozó una sonrisa aún más notoria que la anterior, expresando su felicidad. Pronto su primo se le unió en la sonrisa, aunque de una forma más disimulada que la de ella. Pueda que Neji no se viera tan feliz como su prima, pero en el fondo, lo estaba. Sin darse cuenta, levantaron sus manos y acariciaron las mejillas del otro, en un gesto lleno de inocencia, cuando de pronto, unos gritos los trajeron a la realidad.

Neji levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y logró reaccionar a tiempo, al ver una mancha anaranjada volando por los aires, nuevamente. Por suerte, lo atrapó justo antes que terminara estrellándose contra los árboles.

Hinata se incorporó en el acto, y esperó a que Neji se liberara de la carga que llevaba encima. Cuando esto ocurrió, ambos se miraron con decisión en los ojos, y asintieron a la vez. Estaban decididos a luchar juntos, nuevamente, y esta vez iban a ganar.

Y en ese momento, ambos se lanzaron al ataque.

.

.

**

* * *

**

Escena que no tiene nada que ver con el fic

**Dedicada a Hyuuga Neji**

**CITAS A CIEGAS**

.

Dicen que cuando una mujer se describe a sí misma, nada de lo que dice es cierto. Si dice que está gorda, es porque es flaca con complejo. Si dice que es alta, es porque anda en tacones y le gusta rodearse de chicas más bajitas que ella. Si dice que es le gustan los libros, es porque se la pasa leyendo novelas románticas y revistas de espectáculos, de esas de poco contenido cultural, o ninguno. Y si dice que le gusta la cocina, es porque de vez en cuando le gusta explorar en aquellas habitaciones de su casa a las que nunca suele entrar.

.

.

El genio del clan Hyuuga se encontraba en esos momentos más molesto que nunca. Aún no sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación, pero de seguro tenía que ver con Naruto, Lee, Maito Gai, la estúpida llama de la juventud, y un par de botellas de sake que aún no recordaba cómo había terminado bebiendo.

Observó con molestia las puertas frente a él, y pronto se dispuso a avanzar hacia la primera. Quería acabar con todo lo más pronto posible, acabar con todas sus… citas a ciegas.

**Puerta 1:**

"_Adolescente de bella sin igual, dulce, tierna y encantadora. Toda una señorita recatada. De carácter apacible y tan delicada como un botón a punto de florecer"_

Neji se quedó pensativo ante la descripción que tenía al frente. A primera vista, parecía ser la mujer ideal. Sonrió inocente y abrió la puerta de par en par, sin imaginar lo que se iba a encontrar tras ella.

Entró en la habitación, y al instante la sonrisa se le borró del rostro, ante la imagen que tuvo que presenciar. Frente a él, se encontraba una Sakura Haruno más irritada que nunca, golpeando a un Naruto semiinconsciente con su puño bañado en chacra, mientras le gritaba enfurecida.

–¡Ya te he dicho que dejes de entrar por esa puerta, baka! ¡Estoy esperando mi cita a ciegas!

Aterrado, el Hyuuga pronto cerró la puerta, antes que notaran su presencia.

Puerta 1, descartada.

**Puerta 2:**

"_Hermosa jovencita de gracia sin igual, delicadas maneras femenina y experta en los quehaceres del hogar"_

Neji observó receloso el cartel de la segunda puerta, sobre todo al notar lo extremadamente rosado del mismo. Sea quien sea quien estuviera tras esa puerta, debía ser la chica más cursi y femenina que hubiera conocido en su vida. Decidido, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con quien menos esperaba: Tenten, vestida de ama de casa, con un delantal, un mazo de cocina y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Pasa Neji

El Hyuuga sacudió la cabeza al ver quien tenía enfrente. Incrédulo, volvió a abrir la puerta y releyó el cartel, para asegurarse que era el mismo que había leído segundos atrás. No había duda, era el mismo cartel. Entonces, la que debía estar equivocada, era Tenten.

–¿Pastelillos?

El shinobi palideció al escuchar la oferta de su amiga. ¿Pastelillos preparados por Tenten? O no, su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de volverse realidad. Y él no tenía intenciones de morir tan joven.

–No, gra… – cayó al ver los postres que le ofrecía su amiga. Todos lucían apetitosos.

Estaba a punto de coger uno, cuando de pronto unos gritos de auxilio llamaron su atención.

Observo con detenimiento hacia una puerta que se escondía tras su amiga, y en la habitación de atrás pudo ver a su amigo Rock Lee, encadenado, y amasando lo que parecía ser masa de tortas.

De inmediato, sonrió torpemente y huyó de la escena. No tenía intenciones de arriesgar su vida rescatando a Lee de la tortura de Tenten, ni de unírsele.

Puerta 2: Descartada.

**Puerta 3****:**

"_Hermosa kunoichi de hermosa figura e inteligencia sin igual."_

Interesante. El cartel de la tercera puerta captó rápidamente la atención de Neji, sobre todo al contener la palabra "inteligencia" en él. Decidido, giró la perilla de la puerta número tres, para encontrarse con la imagen menos intelectual que pudiera haberse imaginado.

Sentada, siendo peinada y maquillada por un grupo de estilistas dignos de una estrella de cine, se encontraba la rubia más despampanante y menos intelectual que pudiera existir en la aldea de la Hoja: Yamanaka Ino.

–Pasa rápido, puedes concertar una cita con mi manager.

Al instante, Chouji apareció al lado del Hyuuga y destapó un grueso cuaderno de cuero negro.

–A ver. – dijo el shinobi con el rostro serio. – Estilista a las dos, casting a las cuatro, masajes a las seis… – continuó divagando por largos instantes, para luego terminar cerrando sonoramente el cuaderno en el aire. – ¿Te parece una cita para dentro de tres meses?

Incrédulo, y casi con un tic en el ojo derecho, Neji salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Puerta 3: Descartada.

**Puerta 4****:**

"_Si no eres Sasuke, no entres"_

El rótulo en la puerta cuatro era corto, y la vez perturbador. ¿Quién rayos escribiría algo así? Al instante, Neji barajó mentalmente las posibilidades. Sakura e Ino estaban descartadas, lo que dejaba como posibilidad al resto de jóvenes de la aldea de la Hoja. A todas.

No pudiendo contener su curiosidad, el Hyuuga ingresó a la habitación 5, y lo que vio lo dejó aterrado. Aquello parecía la habitación de una desequilibrada mental. Estaba toda oscura, y empapelada hasta el techo con fotos de Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke entrenando, Sasuke comiendo: desayunando, almorzando y cenando, Sasuke leyendo, Saskue viendo dibujitos animados, Sasuke tomando una ducha, Sasuke sentado en el inodoro. Sasuke hasta el cansancio.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando de pronto fue acorralado contra una pared.

–¡Tú no eres Sasuke! – retó una joven de lentes cabellos rojizos.

–¡Eso ya lo sé!

–¿¡Y entonces para que rayos entraste!? ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes leer?!

Y antes que pudiera refutar algo, fue expulsado rápidamente de la habitación.

Puerta 4: Descartada.

**Puerta 5:**

"_Bella kunoichi extranjera de carácter agradable y paciente, frágil y delicada. Y muy tierna" _

Con mil y un dudas en su mente, Neji giró la perilla de la puerta número 5, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, una gran ventisca lo empujó y echó la puerta abajo. Pocos segundos después, pudo ver salir volando de la habitación a un shinobi que, de ser por la expresión aterrada con la que corría, podría jurar que era Shikamaru.

–¡Y no vuelvas a asomar por aquí tu maldito trasero ocioso! ¡¿Me has entendido, Nara!?

De la habitación pudo ver salir a una molesta Temari, quien luego de lanzarle una mirada asesina, avanzó hacia la puerta tirada en el suelo y la levantó con las manos desnudas, para luego colocarla de mala manera sobre el marco de la misma.

No hizo falta preguntar más.

Puerta 5: Descartada.

**Puerta 6****:**

"_Joven. Jovencísima. Increíblemente joven. Eternamente joven. Joven hasta el cansancio. Joven por toda la eternidad. Joven… "_

Neji resopló hondo y se llevó las manos a las sientes, totalmente incrédulo. Ni siquiera hizo falta que abriera la puerta para saber quien estaba tras ella. A demás, el fuerte olor a sake lo decía todo. ¿Qué acaso no tenía mejores cosas que hacer la Hokage, que andar perdiendo el tiempo en estúpidas citas a ciegas? Se preguntó decepcionado, antes de partir.

Puerta 6: Descartada.

**Puerta 7: **

¿Qué acaso nadie puede decir la verdad? Se preguntó Neji justo antes de leer el cartel de la puerta 7.

"_Joven kunoichi de carácter tímido y tranquilo__. Amante de la naturaleza y de la paz, de los buenos libros y de la cocina. Frágil y delicada, y siempre en necesidad de ser protegida"_

Al instante, Neji se quedó helado y abrió los ojos como platos. Aquello era prácticamente un resumen de todo lo que ya había leído antes. Y si las anteriores puertas habían sido un desastre, lo que ocultaba esta debía ser mucho peor. Lo que estuviera dentro de aquella habitación, fuese quien fuese, debía ser mil veces peor que lo que ya había visto.

Convencido de su decisión, el genio del clan Hyuuga giró sobre sus talones, y se dio la vuelta, para pronto retirarse de la escena, sin siquiera tocar la puerta 7.

.

.

Poco después, la puerta siete se abrió lentamente, para dar paso a una joven de largos cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos nacarados, que ahora lucían entristecidos. Solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente…

–¿Por qué nadie habrá abierto mi puerta?

**

* * *

**

Fin del Capítulo.

Bueno, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Un capítulo bastante largo, pero necesario. Si todo va bien, el próximo será el último. Gracias a Paufi por la revision.

Como siempre, espero seguir contando con su apoyo leyendo el fic. Saludos.


	12. 11: Batalla final y un nuevo comienzo

_Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capitulo 11 – Parte 1**

**La misión: La batalla final**

.

_Neji __y Hinata se miraron con la decisión marcada en los ojos y, confiando el uno en el otro, se lanzaron al ataque._

Los Hyuuga llegaron al campo de batalla en medio de enormes nubes de polvo, formadas gracias a unos sellos explosivos que fueron arrojados estratégicamente por Neji directo a los pies de Shiro, para ocultar su presencia.

Una vez estuvieron ubicados, activaron su Byakugan y se dispusieron a buscar a la Haruno y al Nara, quienes se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Al verlos, se tensaron. Sakura lucía bastante exhausta, pero al menos no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad; pero quien sí lucía bastante mal era Shikamaru. El castaño estaba apoyado sobre la de cabellos rosados con un brazo alrededor su hombro, y en su pierna se exhibía una enorme herida, posiblemente una desgarradura creada por las garras de la bestia que había sido atendida en forma improvisada por la ninja médico, pero que requería mayor atención.

–Shikamaru… – apenas balbuceó con la voz entrecortada Hinata, al ver el estado del castaño.

Por su parte, el Hyuuga maldijo internamente al ver el estado de su compañero, quien estaba más grave de lo esperado. Fue consciente de que debió haber mandado algún reemplazo o solicitar que el Nara tomara un receso, pero no se había presentado la oportunidad; y ahora, sin las habilidades del genio del clan Nara para detener a la bestia, el plan no iba a funcionar.

Con temor, Neji se adelantó a preguntar.

–¿Crees que puedas…

–Imposible – habló con pesar el castaño. – ya no me queda chacra para intentarlo, y aún si lograra alcanzar a la bestia con mi sombra, no podría mantenerlo más de uno o dos segundos, y eso solo los pondría en peligro.

El Hyuuga resopló preocupado al escuchar las palabras del Nara. Lo que él decía, era cierto. Sin chacra, lo único que lograría sería exponer su vida y la de ellos innecesariamente. A demás, aún si lograba atrapar a Shiro, si lo soltara accidentalmente mientras él y Hinata estaban atacando sus puntos de chacra, los pondría en un grave peligro.

–Está bien, veremos que hacemos solos. – dijo serio Neji, para luego observar hacia Sakura. – llévatelo ahora junto con Naruto.

–¿Quieres que vuelva después? – preguntó ella, con decisión en sus palabras.

–No, necesito que cures sus heridas y las de Naruto, y que estés alerta. – ordenó el Hyuuga. – Nosotros nos encargaremos.

Sakura observó a ambos Hyuuga, y asintió en el acto. Su mirada inspiraba más que confianza, de seguro que saldrían victoriosos.

Estaban a punto de partir, cuando de pronto el castaño detuvo la marcha.

–Espera, Neji… – llamó al de ojos perlados, quien volteó en el acto. – Ahora solo tendrán cinco segundos.

El genio del bouke se tensó al escuchar las palabras del Nara.

–¿Cinco segundos? – preguntó con sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera obtener una respuesta a su pregunta, Sakura y Shikamaru ya se habían marchado.

Se encontraba meditando el asunto con la preocupación marcada en su rostro, cuando de pronto, una voz a su lado lo obligó a reaccionar.

–Neji. – lo llamó su prima. –Estoy segura que… vamos a… lograrlo.

Las palabras de Hinata llegaron a sus oídos con una seguridad tal, que rápidamente le trajeron la confianza que necesitaba. De pronto, sintió ganas de reír, por lo irónico de la situación. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que escuchar palabras de aliento de otros para reaccionar, y menos aún viniendo de alguien como Hinata. Normalmente, las cosas iban en el sentido contrario.

En definitiva, las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar entre ellos. Y eso le agradaba.

–Tiene razón, Hinata-sama. – dio la vuelta para observarla, y sonreírle discretamente. – vamos a lograrlo.

De proto, escucharon una fuerte explosión a lo lejos, y ambos giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido, para encontrarse con un Kakashi exhausto, pero sonriente, quien se encontraba parado al lado de su contrincante, el cual yacía en el suelo. Sí, el shinobi había ganado su batalla.

Volvieron la mirada seria hacia Shiro, y lo vieron incorporarse con facilidad. Ahora lucía más pequeño, pero su velocidad y su dominio del espacio se habían incrementado. Sin embargo, ellos sabían que tenía que estar comenzando a cansarse, y aprovecharían aquello para tomar ventaja y ganar.

Neji metió su mano en su bolsillo, y de él sacó una madeja de hilo trenzado trasparente. Tendrían que mantener a Shiro quieto por al menos cinco segundos, y él sabía cómo hacerlo. Comenzó a desenrollar el hilo lentamente, mientras observaba atento los árboles a su alrededor, buscando los puntos de apoyo que necesitaría para ejecutar su plan. Los hilos no iban a soportar más de cinco segundos sujetando al enorme gato, pero serían suficientes para acabar con él.

Hinata observó a su primo mientras éste desenrollaba el hilo e inspeccionaba los alrededores en forma minuciosa, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de su plan. Pronto esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaron la gran admiración que sentía hacia su primo, siempre tan ingenioso y astuto aun en las situaciones más difíciles. Siempre lo había admirado por ello, pero ahora sabía que no era suficiente con solo admirarlo. Ella también tenía que esforzarse por lograr su reconocimiento.

Convencida, sacó de su bolsillo una kunai y unas shurikens, las pocas armas que le quedaban a la mano, y le habló.

–Yo lo distraigo, mientras tú armas la red.

Neji reaccionó sorprendido ante las palabras de Hinata. Ella no solo se había dado cuenta de cuál era su plan, sino que también estaba tomando la iniciativa y se estaba ofreciendo para ayudarle; y eso lo dejó impresionado. Ella estaba cambiando, estaba demostrando tener más confianza en sí misma, y en él; y ver ese cambio en ella lo hizo sentirse feliz. Estaba siendo testigo de los progresos de su prima, y por ella, él también iba a cambiar.

El Hyuuga resopló serio. Si, él también iba a cambiar, iba a aprender a depender de los demás para que el plan marchara a la perfección, aún cuando eso implicara tener que dejar a Hinata defenderse por sí sola.

–Entendido. – le dijo serio, sin quitar la vista de Shiro. – A la cuenta de tres.

–Si.

–Uno… – comenzó Neji con el conteo….

–Dos… – Hinata se le unió a la cuenta…

.

Y luego, ambos pronunciaron a la vez.

–¡Tres!

.

.

Y la acción comenzó.

.

.

Hinata se lanzó directo hacia la cabeza de Shiro mientras su primo se desvanecía para luego aparecer al extremo derecho inferior de la bestia, para pasar los hilos alrededor de su pata derecha.

La bestia levanto su pata superior para atacar a la de ojos nacarados, y le dio de lleno en el pecho, pero, para cuando se dio cuenta, lo que parecía ser Hinata se había desvanecido en una nube de humo, para luego dar paso a un tronco de madera, que quedó hecho pedazos. Técnica de sustitución.

De pronto, Hinata apareció en el mismo momento del lado derecho de la bestia, para atacarlo en forma directa, en el preciso momento que otro hilo se enredó justo en la pierna izquierda de la bestia.

El animal giró hacia el suelo para notar que Neji se movía de un lado a otro alrededor de sus pies, sin entender que es lo que estaba haciendo. Los hilos resultaban trasparentes a su vista.

Shiro levantó sus patas delanteras y estuvo a punto de aplastar a Neji, cuando un par de kunais se incrustaron justo en sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que perdiera en control del movimiento en ellas.

La bestia chilló ante el dolor e intentó desesperadamente moverse, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podía. Por algún extraño motivo que no podía entender, tenía las patas traseras fijas al suelo. Levantó la mirada con frustración en los ojos, para ver a Hinata atacándole justo de frente.

Instintivamente, y recordando el ataque anterior de la heredera del clan Hyuuga, la bestia buscó hacia los lados, de donde pudo ver a otra figura semejante a Hinata, a la que atacó directamente. Grave error. La figura a la que Shiro atacó se desvaneció en el momento en que la golpeó, y en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguido por una serie de explosiones que lo hicieron tambalearse torpemente, pero sin llegar a caer.

En realidad, la bestia no cayó porque ya estaba fuertemente atada por una serie de trenzas de hilo que habían sido enredadas hábilmente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Con su cuerpo desgastado, y visiblemente confundido, Shiro comenzó a mutar.

Y en ese momento, los Hyuuga se pararon a ambos lados de la bestia, a esperar a que acabara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tras el campo de batalla, Sakura aún se encontraba curando la herida de Shikamaru, cuando de pronto una nube de humo llamó la atención de todos.

El humo tardó poco en disiparse, para dar paso a un alto shinobi de cabellos plateados, que llevaba en el hombro a un hombre inconsciente, y bajo el otro brazo, a una jovencita que no dejaba de gritar histérica.

–Kakasi sensei. – Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar. – me alegra que esté bien.

En el acto, el jounnin se libró de ambas cargas y cayó pesado en el suelo, para luego suspirar cansado. Observó con atención el estado de su alumna mientras se esforzaba por atender la herida de Shikamaru. Luego observó a Naruto, quien al parecer estaba teniendo un dulce sueño en Ichiraku con un plato de ramen. Por último, observó hacia los alrededores, para notar que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. Demasiado.

–¿Dónde están Neji y Hinata?

–Aun están peleando contra la mascota de Taiki.

Al instante, y a pesar de su cansancio, el Hatake se incorporó y se dispuso a ir al campo de batalla.

–Ya vuelvo. – dijo con confianza, antes de partir.

.

.

El Hatake llegó al campo de batalla, y al instante activó su sharingan, para evaluar la situación.

La bestia había sido hábilmente atada con enredados hilos que se extendían desde los alrededores, atravesando árboles y rocas, hasta llegar a las extremidades de éste. Sin embargo, al parecer, estaba mutando.

A los lados, Hinata y Neji se encontraban parados en la posición clásica de taijutsu del clan Hyuuga, a la espera de que algo ocurriera.

Sin muchas intenciones de arruinar los planes de ambos, el alto shinobi se sentó sobre la rama del árbol en el que se encontraba, y optó por esperar a ver como se desarrollaban los hechos. Si presentía que algo andaba mal, no dudaría en hacer su aparición en medio de la batalla.

.

* * *

Hinata se inclinó hacia su primo, y lo observó expectante. Éste, por su parte, levantó una mano y le indicó que esperara a su señal.

.

.

Y la señal llegó.

–¡Ahora!

La criatura observó impotente como los dos miembros del clan más poderoso de la aldea de la Hoja arremetían con fuerza contra él, contra sus puntos de chacra recientemente estabilizados. Y sin poder moverse, no le quedaba otra más que esperar a que pasara, lo que tuviera que pasar.

Hinata se movió con gracia mientras giraba sobre sí misma y atacaba todos los puntos de chacra de la pata derecha de Shiro. Y frente a ella, Neji se movía con una velocidad impresionante mientras hacía lo mismo con su parte, la pierna izquierda.

El primer segundo pasó.

Los Hyuuga continuaron con su avance mientras ascendían hacia el cuerpo de Shiro, y atacaban los puntos de chacra de su tronco, cerrándolos con cada uno de sus golpes. Actuaron con velocidad y pronto vieron como la bestia se estremecía con cada uno de sus golpes, que cada vez lo afectaban más.

Los dos siguientes segundos terminaron de pasar.

Las extremidades superiores de la bestia intentaban forcejear con los hilos enredados alrededor de ellas, sin mucho resultado. Terminaron siendo atacadas por los Hyuuga y pronto fueron inutilizadas.

Solo les quedaba un segundo más.

Con rapidez, y saltando directo desde las patas delanteras del cuerpo de Shiro hacia su cuello, ambos Hyuuga procedieron con los últimos puntos de chacra que les quedaban: La cabeza.

Agitados y cansados, no desistieron de su ataque y continuaron hasta terminar con los últimos puntos de chacra que les quedaban.

Y en ese momento, el último segundo terminó de pasar.

.

.

Neji y Hinata cayeron al suelo frente a la bestia, y observaron cómo ésta dejaba de moverse, y se perdía en su propia mirada, para luego comenzar a brillar.

Estaba volviendo a mutar.

–Y ahora, que está pasando…

Hinata se tensó al ver lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos, algo que no se esperaban.

Por su parte, Neji se puso en posición de combate, y esperó. Si era necesario continuar peleando, iban a hacerlo. Aún si ya no les quedara fuerzas para siquiera mantenerse en pie.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algo más, una figura apareció por detrás de ellos.

–Shiro está involucionando.

Ambos menores saltaron sobre su posición y voltearon en el acto al escuchar las palabras del shinobi.

–Kakashi senei – dijo con sorpresa Hinata. – ¿Qué quiere decir con… involucionar?

–Que Shiro está convirtiéndose en algo más, ¿Cierto? – se aventuró a contestar Neji.

–Casi. – atinó a corregir el mayor. – En realidad, está regresando a su forma original, antes de convertirse en el monstruo que era hasta ahora.

–¿Se refiere a los cientos de gatos deformes? – preguntó con visible preocupación el Hyuuga.

–Antes de eso. – volvió a corregir el mayor.

–Pero entonces… ¿En qué se va a convertir?

Pronto una luz encegueció el ambiente, proveniente justo de donde estaba la criatura. Y luego de eso, la bestia desapareció. Y en su lugar, apareció…

.

Sakura levantó la mirada, para observar como los tres shinobis caminaban hacia ellos. Aunque lucían bastante cansados, estaban vivos. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Habían ganado.

Sin embargo, pronto algo llamó la atención de la de cabellos rosados. Una pequeña mota peluda de color cobrizo, que Hinata cargaba en un gesto amoroso entre sus brazos

–¿Qué es eso que traes ahí, Hinata? – le preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

–Es… Shiro.

Pronto, las miradas incrédulas de todos se fijaron con terror en la pequeña criatura que Hinata cargaba en brazos. Se trataba de un pequeño y hermoso gatito, tan dulce y amoroso como ninguno otro que hubieran visto en sus vidas.

–¿Y esperas que me crea que esa linda cosita es el mismo monstruo horrible que hace un rato casi me come viva?

Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga, entendiendo a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. En realidad, su primo había reaccionado de la misma forma, al igual que Kakashi. Solo ella se había atrevido a cogerlo en brazos, y traerlo con ellos. Para ella, el Shiro que ahora llevaba en brazos era una criatura sin igual, una que ahora se presentaba ante ellos como un nuevo ser, uno que tenía todas las oportunidades del mundo para cambiar lo que había sido antes.

Algo que muchos seres humanos desearían poder hacer.

–Estoy segura que… en las manos correctas, Shiro puede ser una… buena mascota.

Sakura resopló sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga, con cierta desconfianza inicial.

Pero no tardó mucho en con ternura al pequeño ser en brazos de su amiga, mientras jugueteaba con las borlas del abrigo de Hinata. En verdad se veía adorable.

Y pronto, cedió ante la tentación.

–¿Puedo… cargarlo?

.

* * *

En cuanto estuvieron en condiciones de hacerlo, iniciaron el camino de regreso hacia a la imponente ciudad de la aldea del Té.

Durante el camino, Kimiko no pudo dejar de notar el cambio en el señor Mitsukari, quien había resultado de ser, a aparte de su verdadero jefe, su abuelo.

De pronto, ella sacó de entre sus ropas un viejo diario en el que se revelaban todos los padecimientos del anciano, desde incluso antes de su exilio de la familia que lo había visto nacer.

El señor Matsumoto, quien resultaba ser tío de Kimiko, cogió el diario y leyó con detenimiento sus primeras páginas, para enterarse de la historia que precedía a lo vivido por su padre y su tío, historia de la que nunca había escuchado hablar. La relación de ambos hermanos había sido maravillosa, una relación sin igual, pero el destino quiso que los más ancianos de su familia decidieran sobre ellos, y expulsaran al hijo menor para conservar la fortuna de la familia en el mayor. Siempre un eje, una sola casta. No había permiso para aceptar segundos hijos en esa familia.

Por eso, el señor Mitsukari había tenido siete hijos a los que había amado, a todos por igual. Pero la peste y las enfermedades habían acabado con todos ellos, y solo le había quedado de consuelo dos cosas: Kimiko, la hija de su hijo menor; y su deseo de venganza. Tarde se daría cuenta, lo equivocado que había estado.

Por eso mismo, Matsumoto nunca había aceptado casarse. No aceptaba la idea de tener que preferir al primero de sus hijos y desprenderse de los demás que tuviera solo por el bien de la familia. Jamás hubiera soportado hacer algo así. Algo con lo que su padre había sufrido hasta el final de sus vidas.

Pero eso ya había quedado atrás, en el pasado. Otros tiempos se presentaban frente a ellos, y tenían mucho por hacer. Mucho tiempo perdido por recuperar. Muchas heridas por sanar.

Y todo, se lo debían a un par de niños que apenas estaban comenzando a conocer el mundo.

No tardaron mucho en ver frente a ellos, la enorme puerta de la aldea del Té.

* * *

**Capitulo 11 – Parte 2.**

**Un nuevo comienzo.**

**.**

_Porque cuando una noche termina, siempre amanece un nuevo mañana..._

_._

Al día siguiente, Kakashi se levantó temprano y se dispuso a cumplir con una misión adicional que aún le faltaba por hacer. Algo que el mismísimo señor Mitsukari le había solicitado que hiciera. Algo a lo que no se había podido negar.

–¿Esta seguro que quiere que hagamos eso? – preguntó serio el shinobi.

–Sí, es lo mejor. – asintió el anciano. – Me sentiré mejor conmigo mismo pagando mis culpas.

El tío del señor Matsumoto estaba siendo llevado a las autoridades, a solicitud de él mismo, y contra los deseos de su sobrino; con el fin de que pague por todos sus delitos.

El día anterior habían llevado a Taiki y sus hombres, quienes habían sido apresados en el acto. Al parecer, la lista de crímenes cometidos por él y su grupo resultaba ser mucho más extensa de lo que se imaginaban, y para poder pagar su deuda con la sociedad deberían pasar muchos años tras las rejas.

Ahora le tocaba al señor Mitsukari pasar por lo mismo.

Se encontraban a escasos metros del edificio de la policía, listos para entrar, cuando de pronto, las palabras de Kimiko llamaron la atención de ambos varones.

–Yo también debería ir a la cárcel contigo, abuelo. – afirmó ella, con pesar.

–De ninguna manera. – le retó serio el mayor. – Ya he arruinado bastante tu vida con este odio mío, como para tener que hacerte pasar también por eso.

–Pero yo también tuve mucho que ver en esto, a demás, el señor Matsumoto…

–Descuide, Kimiko-san. – interrumpió a sus palabras el shinobi. – El señor Matsumoto afirmó que no levantaría cargos contra usted, y ya que su abuelo está dispuesto a asumir con toda la culpa…

–Pero eso no es correcto. – afirmó convencida ella. – Yo también debería pagar por mis crímenes.

–¿Y qué crímenes ha cometido usted, si puedo saber? – le inquirió curioso el de cabellos platinados.

Ella no supo como contestar.

Solo había seguido las órdenes de su abuelo, sin preguntar. Había aceptado ser asistente del señor Matsumoto para mantener informado a su abuelo, y había prestado información vital para los planes de éste, de los cuales nunca había estado informada del todo. No había sabido de los asaltos hasta hacía menos de una semana antes de la llegada de los shinobis, y hasta había retado a su abuelo por ello, sin obtener resultados.

Incluso, había deseado en el fondo, que alguien descubriera todo lo que estaba pasando, y que los detuviera a tiempo. Por suerte, eso es lo que había pasado.

–Déjame hacer algo bueno por ti, al menos por esta única vez, hija mía.

La joven observó con tristeza ante las palabras de su abuelo y, muy a su pesar, tuvo que aceptar su decisión. Lo observó con ternura, y luego le cogió de la mano, para ingresar junto con él al enorme edificio de la policía.

Con dolor, vio como su abuelo era atado de manos, y escoltado a una cárcel. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que era trasladado a un sitio diferente que Taiki y los peligrosos hombres de su organización. Eso la dejó intrigada

"_Este hombre será llevado a una cárcel especial"_ le explicaron rápidamente._" A una cárcel de menor riesgo"_.

Antes que pudiera preguntar, el Hatake la detuvo. Luego, le mostró un documento escrito y firmado por el mismísimo señor Matsumoto, y eso le bastó para saber que había pasado. Había sido un pedido especial de él, y las autoridades habían aceptado a su solicitud. Después de todo, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el hombre más rico y respetado de la aldea del Té, y por primera vez en su vida, estaba usando sus influencias para algo bueno, para ayudar a un hombre que se había arrepentido de todos sus errores.

A demás, el anciano no merecía terminar su vida rodeado por Taiki y sus hombres, quienes de seguro querrían vengarse de él, aunque no tuvieran motivos para ello.

.

* * *

Regresaron al hotel del señor Matsumoto, para encontrarse con una escena bastante diferente a la que esperaban…

–¿¡Quieres quedarte quieto de una buena vez?! ¡¡Las vendas se te van a salir si sigues haciendo eso!!

Los gritos de una histérica Sakura inundaban por completo la sala de recepción del hotel.

–¡Pero no me gustan, Sakura-chan! – se quejaba un irritado Naruto. – ¡Me siento como una momia!

Los gritos de ambos shinobis se podían escuchar incluso desde las afueras del hotel, pero tuvieron que verlo con sus propios ojos para poder creerlo.

El día anterior, apenas llegaron a la ciudad, los menores habían sido llevados al hospital de la aldea del té, para ser atendidos.

Shikamaru fue el que más preocupó a los doctores del hospital, quienes se concentraron de inmediato en la enorme herida de su pierna. Al parecer, y gracias a la atención inmediata de Sakura, la herida iba a cicatrizar rápido. Sin embargo, tendría que quedarse una semana en el hospital hasta que eso ocurriera.

Naruto fue el siguiente en ser atendido. El shinobi llegó inconsciente a la sala de emergencias del hospital, lo que al principio alarmó a los doctores. Pero en cuanto éste abrió los ojos, desearon poder volver a cerrárselos. El chico era tan hiperactivo, que no dejaba de moverse y de pedir a gritos que lo dejaran salir. Al final, los doctores le dieron de alta lo más pronto posible, solo porque ya no soportaban más tener que cuidarlo.

En cuanto a Sakura, ella no había llegado con heridas de gravedad, por lo que no necesitó mayor cuidado de los doctores. Incluso hasta ayudó al personal del hospital a cuidar de Naruto, durante el poco tiempo que lo pudieron soportar.

Por último, Hinata y Neji también habían sido atendidos en el hospital, pero ambos solo presentaban heridas y contusiones leves. Más que atención médica, lo que necesitaban era un buen descanso.

Pero al parecer, nadie iba a tener el descanso merecido dentro del hotel Matsumoto, no mientras no apareciera alguien que arreglara la situación.

.

–¿¡Que acaso no entiendes que si no te quedas con las vendas, será peor?! – gritó irritada la Haruno.

–¡Pero pican! – volvió a quejarse el rubio.

Sakura y Naruto llevaban discutiendo a voces por horas dentro de la recepción del hotel, como siempre lo solían hacer. El motivo: Las miles de vendas que cubrían casi en su totalidad el cuerpo del shinobi, y la insistencia del shinobi en quitárselas lo más pronto posible. Algo que la Ninja médico no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

–Pues te aguantas. – le resondró la de cabellos rosados. Sin embargo, el rubio no dejaba de quejarse y moverse, intentando desatar los nudos de las piezas de tela blanca alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sakura resopló sonoramente. Estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con Naruto y su insistencia en hacerse más daño del que ya se había hecho. En verdad, la Haruno estaba más que tentada a mandarlo a volar al país de los sueños de un solo golpe, pero en el fondo no podía hacerlo. Después de todo, Naruto estaba en ese estado porque la había estado protegiendo. Las dos veces que el rubio salió volando por los aires luego del golpe de Shiro, fueron porque la estaba protegiendo.

Pero eso no significaba que ella iba a acceder a su petición tan fácilmente.

–¡Te quedas quieto, o te mando de un golpe de regreso al hospital!

El grito de la Haruno aterró al shinobi por unos instantes, pero pronto continuó intentando librarse de las molestas vendas, aunque haciendo menos ruido que antes.

Por otro lado, junto a ellos se encontraban Hinata y Neji, quienes no hacían más que mirar hacia otro lado, con los rostros enrojecidos de la vergüenza. Después de todo, les estaban haciendo pasar la vergüenza de sus vidas.

Y en todo el hotel, no había nadie que pudiera poner orden a esa situación.

Nadie… excepto por Kimiko.

.

.

–¡Qué está pasando aquí!

El grito de la joven hizo que, al instante, todos se callaran.

–¡Hikari! ¡Asuka! – de inmediato, dos jóvenes aparecieron a su lado. – Puedo saber, ¿Por qué no les han asignado habitaciones a estos jóvenes?

–Es que… nadie nos dio la orden, y…

–Lleven al rubio y a la chica a la habitación 105, en el ala izquierda. – indicó con voz de mando la joven. – Y a los otros dos, bueno, a ellos… – no tardó mucho en notar la mirada de suplica de Neji y de Hinata, que no querían más que descansar. – Llévenlos a una de las suites del ala derecha.

–¡Hey! – se quejó molesto Naruto. – ¡Por qué ellos van a una suite y nosotros a un simple cuarto!

–En realidad, no van a una simple habitación.– aclaró Kimiko. – Van a uno de los cuartos más alejados del hotel, para que puedan continuar gritando todo lo que deseen sin molestar a nadie más.

Antes que pudieran decir algo más, dos empleados más aparecieron en el acto y se dispusieron a guiar a los menores a las habitaciones asignadas.

Kimiko sonrió con nostalgia mientras observaba a los empleados seguir con sus instrucciones, para luego comentar al aire.

–En verdad, voy a extrañar esto.

Estaba justo a punto de dar la vuelta para salir del lugar, cuando una voz la cogió por sorpresa.

–¡Kimiko! – la voz masculina de quien fuera hasta hace, días atrás, su jefe, la cogió desprevenida. – ¡¿Qué rayos haces ahí parada?! ¡Hay mucho papeleo por resolver, y ya sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas!

La joven giró la mirada, para encontrarse con la imagen de su tío, quien, para su sorpresa, llevaba cargando unos papeles en su brazo derecho y una taza de… ¿Té? En su mano izquierda. Comúnmente, a esas horas de la mañana, él solía tener una botella de sake bajo el brazo y un mazo de cartas listas para repartirse y comenzar a apostar.

–Pero, señor Matsumoto, yo… – intentó alegar algo Kimiko, pero fue detenida a tiempo por el mayor.

–Nada de peros. – le cortó tajante, para luego darse la vuelta, y caminar en dirección hacia su despacho. – y no te quedes ahí parada, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Kimiko tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, y asentir a las palabras de su tío.

–Y por cierto… – se detuvo éste a escasos metros de su puerta, para darse la vuelta y observar con una sonrisa a su prima. – Ahora tienes que llamarme "tío" Matsumoto.

La joven sonrió ante las palabras del mayor, y pronto asintió.

–Como diga, señor… tío Matsumoto.

Y ambos continuaron caminando hacia el despacho, para luego cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

En verdad, había mucho papeleo por resolver.

.

.

Kakashi observó contento la escena. Tal vez, después de todo, la misión había sido de más utilidad de la que se había imaginado al inicio.

* * *

Los días que tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel, mientras Shikamaru se recuperaba de sus lesiones, pasaron tan rápido que apenas tuvieron tiempo de descansar.

Sakura continuaba regañando a Naruto cada vez que éste le daba motivos para ello, y el rubio continuaba escapándose de ella cada vez que podía, para realizar alguna actividad prohibida que pudiera poner en peligro su integridad física. Si, el rubio adoraba eso. Saber que Sakura se preocupaba por él, le hacía muy feliz; aunque esa preocupación viniera siempre acompañada de un par de gritos y golpes en la cabeza.

Shikamaru continuó siendo atendido en el hospital, sin quejarse y sin oponerse al hecho de tener que estar inmovilizado durante el período que tardó su recuperación. En verdad, no le molestaba mucho. Tenía tiempo de sobra para descansar, y la vista que tenía desde su habitación era perfecta como para poder ver las nubes de la ciudad del Té.

Kakashi optó inteligentemente por mantenerse escondido en su habitación el tiempo que duró su estancia en el hotel, la cual, aparte de ser una habitación tranquila y relajante, le daba la oportunidad perfecta para poder seguir leyendo su amado libro, mientras esperaba a su partida hacia Konoha.

Pero quienes más disfrutaron de esos dos días de paz y tranquilidad, fueron Hinata y Neji.

Los jóvenes Hyuuga aprovecharon el tiempo para pasear por las instalaciones del hotel, recorrer los ambientes más excéntricos del lugar, escuchar las viejas leyendas que los empleados contaban acerca de la historia del hotel, y todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

Y luego de haber recorrido de cabo a rabo el enorme edificio, salieron para dar un paseo y conocer la ciudad.

Caminaron por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, cuando de pronto Hinata se percató que Neji sí parecía saber a dónde se estaban dirigiendo. Sin embargo, no quiso preguntar. Si Neji le tenía reservada una sorpresa, ella no la iba a arruinar.

Continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que de pronto llegaron a un inmenso río, en el que unos niños se encontraban jugando alegremente.

Eso le trajo viejos recuerdos.

–Se parece mucho a… – intentó hablar una emotiva Hinata, pero no pudo terminar.

–Sí, se parece. – le ayudó su primo.

El lugar se parecía mucho a uno en el que ambos jugaban cuando eran niños. Cuando aún eran unos pequeños niños inocentes que nada sabían del mundo, ni de ramas principales ni de ramas secundarias, ni de sellos en la frente ni de herederos de clanes. Una época en la que, ambos eran felices.

Los menores caminaron hacia el puente que cruzaba el río, y se sentaron en la parte más alta de éste, con los pies colgando al aire. De pronto, Neji metió la mano en su bolsillo, y de éste, sacó un pequeño objeto redondo.

–Esto… – tardó un poco antes de hablar. – lo encontré fuera de la habitación de Kimiko, el día que fue secuestrada. – la miró a los ojos antes de continuar. – la dejó como pista, ¿Cierto?

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al reconocer el objeto que su primo tenía en sus manos: la perla que le había regalado su madre cuando era una niña.

–Si. – afirmó ella, al tiempo que recogía el objeto de la mano de su primo. – la dejé como pista, y en un lugar en el que… sabía que solo tú lo podrías encontrar.

Neji asintió y no hubo necesidad de decir más. Incluso antes de haber solucionado sus problemas, ambos siempre habían sido conscientes de que podían contar con el otro. En el fondo, nunca habían perdido esa capacidad de comunicarse más allá de las palabras.

Sonrieron mutuamente, y luego observaron hacia el río. En él, y a través de sus trasparentes aguas del mismo, pudieron observar a un grupo de peces que nadaban en forma ordenada, como un gran bloque, como una gran unidad. Siempre juntos, siempre unidos.

La naturaleza no había creado la división de las familias en cabezas y súbditos. Tampoco había creado métodos para subyugar al prójimo o para enaltecer al privilegiado. Mucho menos, era la responsable del sufrimiento que acarreaba todo aquello, precisamente en los más inocentes.

El único responsable, era el hombre.

Y el hombre era el único que lo podía cambiar.

Y tanto Neji como Hinata Hyuuga, estaban más que dispuestos a cambiar aquello.

Se volvieron a observar a los ojos, y sus manos se entrelazaron instintivamente.

Si, ellos iban a cambiar el mundo. Su mundo.

Para que los siguientes que vinieran a su familia, no tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que pasaron ellos.

.

.

Si, un nuevo comienzo se levantaba en el horizonte para todos ellos.

* * *

Shikamaru fue dado de alta el día acordado, y los shinobis alistaron sus equipos y todo lo que habían traído consigo, para regresar a Konoha.

A su despedida asistieron el señor Matsumoto, Kimiko, y todos los empleados del hotel. Si, a pesar de que habían sido un completo dolor de cabeza, especialmente Naruto y Sakura, en verdad los iban a extrañar, y mucho.

Por cierto, Kimiko llevaba en esos momentos sobre sus brazos, al tierno gatito en que se había convertido Shiro. Ella lo había adoptado, y estaba más que dispuesta a darle una nueva vida. Una vida sin rencor ni odio, sin peleas ni muerte; una vida, como la que le hubiera gustado vivir a ella.

De pronto, el señor Matsumoto tomó la palabra:

–Shinobis de la aldea de la Hoja. – comenzó su discurso con el mayor de los respetos posibles. – Yo, en nombre de todos mis empleados, en nombre de mi sobrina, y en nombre de mi tío, quien lamentablemente no puede estar presente en estos momentos, quiero agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por todos nosotros, y por el bien de este hotel. – luego observó hacia sus empleados, y hacia Kimiko, antes de continuar. – Y quiero dejar abierta una invitación general para que todos ustedes… ¡Sean bienvenidos en este hotel cuando lo deseen!

Ante la oferta, los menores no hicieron más que sonreír y agradecer.

–Eso sí. – el mayor señaló a Sakura y a Naruto, antes de continuar. – Ustedes dos tienen que avisar con una semana antes de venir, para poder tomar las… las medidas del caso.

En el acto, los dos shinobis se cruzaron de brazos y observaron ofendidos al mayor, pero la mirada cálida de éste les hizo cambiar de parecer. A demás, tenían que admitir que… eran un poquito escandalosos.

La despedida no tomó más de lo necesario, y pronto los shinobis partieron hacia su aldea, con la agradable sensación de victoria palpable en sus manos, y la seguridad de haber crecido, al menos un poco, con dicha experiencia.

Una experiencia, que no olvidarían nunca más en su vida.

.

.

**

* * *

**

FIN DEL FIC.

Bueno, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado a todos. Queda un capítulo adicional o epílogo como deuda que pienso subir pronto, ya que quiero cerrar bien con este fic.

Gracias por su apoyo en sus reviews a: nekos-dream, Miyako Hyuuga1912, DxL_hyuuga, soleanna, Yukari03, Nekoham, julythereza, Sharpey Evans, dagorfly, HyugaStyle093, AngelYueGuang, naty, Sayuki-Uchiha, yereri Ashra, Beatriz, Aanto-chan, , Akeshi 03, NejiHinafan, Camille Nathair, Cirjf, flordezereso, y Paufi2511.

Gracias a Hawk-sama y al foro de los malos fics, que me hicieron ver mis errores a tiempo.

Gracias a Sharpey Evans de los malos fics quien también me apoyó con sus comentarios durante el fic.

Gracias a Paufi2511 que se unió a este fic en los últimos capítulos, y a sus revisiones previas.

Y gracias también a todos aquellos que no gastaron sus dedos dejando reviews… no mentira, gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer este fic hasta el final.

Saludos y suerte.

* * *

**Pequeña escena de regalo:**

.

.

.

.

De pronto, un golpe rompió con la paz y tranquilidad del viaje de regreso a la aldea de la Hoja.

Sakura estaba más enfurecida que nunca, con el pie sobre la cabeza de su compañero, gritándole a todo pulmón.

–¡¿Cómo es eso de que besase a Hinata-chan?!

**FIN.**


End file.
